


She left us

by orphan_account, wefell_in_loveinoctober



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Development, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I love Scorpia too much to not have even a little romance with her, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Out of Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Scorpia is the ultimate wingwoman, Shadow Weaver is a bitch, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, i'm not a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 78,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefell_in_loveinoctober/pseuds/wefell_in_loveinoctober
Summary: Y/n has always been the third wheel of Adora and Catra's friendship in the Horde. Atleast to them, they were.They knew Catra and Adora were close, and thus to not ruin their friendship, Y/n put their feelings aside and focused on being the supportive friend Catra and Adora needed most.When Adora leaves, Y/n realizes there's nothing holding them back from their feelings anymore...
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)/Reader, Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra)/Reader, Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader, Double Trouble (She-Ra)/Reader, Entrapta (She-Ra)/Reader, Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)/Reader
Comments: 87
Kudos: 295





	1. [ SEASON 1 ]

Welcome to my fan fiction! I have written before but just not on AO3 lol.

For any readers confused about this new chapter at the beginning, now that ive reached Season 2 of She-ra I've added these little chapters stating what season we are in to get rid of any confusion. If you're new and don't know what I'm talking about just ignore me heheh.


	2. [ SEASON 1 ]

Etheria, a beautiful place if you do say so yourself; with blooming flowers and forests covering your home, or at least what you can remember of your home.

You were probably only, 8 maybe 9 months old when the Horde took over your village and found you quivering in a blanket, your parents nowhere to be found, seemingly abandoned, or at least that's what Shadow Weaver always told you. You didn't really have an opinion on the matter anyway, after all you were just a baby. Though, a small part of you wishes whoever your parents were, that they would have atleast had the dignity to take their child with them to wherever they were fleeing.

You personally had no idea what kind of parent leaves their child to suffer to a cold and unforgiving world at such a young age.

But what you did know, was that you were now almost late for your morning training.

"Oh crud! Crud crud crud!" You sputtered getting up and racing to get your clothes on. 

As you raced against the clock to pull your Horde uniform up over your shoulders, you brushed through your hair, careful to avoid the small brown twisted horns that pretruded from your skull. You were proud of them, and was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to show, after living almost your whole life them "still growing". You grabbed a hair tie and put your hair up into a man bun (you have your hair half shaved, with the top part longer than the rest) and pull out two curly strands at the side of your head to frame your face.

Finally ready, you raced to the locker room catching sight of one of your closest friends, Adora, who had her mean face on and was practicing her punches on a punching bag hung from the ceiling while brushing her teeth. She looked as though she was in her own little training montage before you decided to make yourself known.

"Hahahah! Wow Adora, I didn't think you'd be taking it this seriously!" You giggled by the door frame smirking at her. She noticed you standing there and gave a small smirk, before making her way over to you.

"Well atleast one of us has to," She replied sarcastically, flicking your horns as you looked down at her. Adora was shorter than you by at least two inches and had her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail with a stupid little hair poof that exaggerated her big forehead, although in your opinion, she made up for it with her stunning baby blue eyes.

"AcK! Hey! You know how sensitive those are!" You swatted her hand away and rubbed the spot where she had so 'rudely' flicked at your shorter than average horns. Adora just laughed and began punching the bag again. You had started getting all the gear out of your locker and putting them on your body.

"Hey where's Catra, by the way?" Adora round house kicked the punching bag with all her might.

"She didn't come with you?" You retorted, tauntingly twirling one of your hair strands around one finger. "After all, don't you lovebirds do everything together?" Adora blushed at the thought and looked away.

"All Squadrons report to the training area immediately for evaluation," The female voice shouted on the loudspeaker.

Everyone made their way to the training area and stood on their respective platforms. Rogelio, Kyle, Adora, an empty spot where Catra should be, Lonnie, and then you. You put your glasses on and re-adjusted the strap holding the chestpeice while Adora looked around confused.

"Psst, anyone seen Catra?" She whispered as Lonnie shrugged her shoulders, you shook your head and looked forward getting ready to start. Kyle and Rogelio both shook their heads too and Adora looked forward disappointed.

"Ugh not again..." She grumbled.

"Attention cadets, your simulation is about to begin, heres your scenario," Our superior stated holding a tablet and turning on a holographic screen before all of you "You will be passing through the treacherous whispering woods to reach the heart of the rebel insurgency, Bright moon."

Kyle whispered but you said nothing, glaring at the screen before you.

"Your mission is to defeat the Queen of the princesses, and liberate Bright moon in Lord Hordak's name," He took down the screen and faced us again noticing one of us missing he sighed "Where's Catra?" 

You spoke up putting your hands behind your back.

"She'll be here soon, we promise..." 

"The whispering woods is full of princesses, vicious violent instigators, they will take you out if given a chance, don't give it to them...Good luck recruits!"

The door to the training area opened and all 5 of you walked in checking for anything through your glasses.

"Watch out!" Adora shouted pushing you out of the way from a beam from one of the bots (who were under the glasses disguised as princesses) and you gave her a stern smile in return

________________________

You and Adora had found the last boss, 'the queen'.

Adora looked at you and smirked, handing you a staff, as she extended her own. You ran around the bot and latched onto its limbs, limiting its movement, and used your staff to knock one of it's legs loose and have it fall to the ground while Adora went straight to its lasers and using her own staff jumped up and destroyed one laser, dodging as the other one tried to strike her. You used your staff to destroy the robots legs and keep it down for Adora to finish the job. Suddenly a hole opened in the floor underneath the robot and you quickly dashed out of the way and just caught Adora from falling in too. You got up and took a deep breath while Adora stayed on the floor tired. 

Two familiar footsteps were heard and you saw Catra walk up to the bot as it began to fall. She lifted up one foot and gently gave it a small push, watching it fall down as she made her way to Adora, winking at you as she passed by.  
You were not gonna lie, that was pretty scummy of her. You noticed Adora sitting on the red floor tile and went to help her move out of the way, before Catra held onto your shoulder with one hand and pointed to the floor beneath Adora with her other.

Adora yelled as she fell down but catched herself with the staff and glaring at the magicat as she made her way to the hole. You walked beside her slightly chuckling to yourself. Catra crouched down next to the hole and smirked at Adora who did not look impressed. 

"Hey Adora, how's it hanging?" 

"Catra...Did you really show up late and let us do all the hard parts?" Adora stared at you and Catra intensely "That is low, even for you."

"Awwwww, you know nothings too low for me," Catra cracked a smile at her and began to giggle; you lifted you hand for her to grab "Now c'mon, you look stupid hanging down there." 

"Training exercise successfully completed."

______________

"Ahahahahahah, you should've seen your face! You were like AGH! NOOOOOO! BETRAYAL!!!" Catra laughed at Adora as she put away her training gear and grabbed her red jacket. You laughed a little with Catra.

"Seriously, Y/n? Even you're okay with this?" Adora pleaded turning to face you, who had already put your stuff away and put on your Force Captain badge. You had gotten promoted a while ago and you, like the little show-off flaunted it around like it was your only prized possession.

"Meh, I'm with Catra on this one," You fastened your belt "It was kinda funny."

Adora put on her red jacket and had started fastening the small wraps at the bottom to help keep it in place.  
"See? They get it!" Catra giggle as Adora closes her locker.

"C'mon Catra, we're both senior cadets now, Y/n's a force captain, and you're still pulling your childish immature- IS THAT A MOUSE?!" Adora screamed and pointed to a non- existent mouse in the corner. Catra immediately sprung up from her spot and looked around on high alert.

"WHAT, WHERE?" Adora laughed at her antics and held a hand over her mouth. You giggled and leaned against the locker behind Catra.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Adora teased getting on Catra's nerves.

"I don't know, are you ever going to let. It. Go. That was one time!" Catra crossed her arms, her tail wagging 

"I know... But for some reason it's always funny-" 

"Adora,"

The unforgettable sound of Shadow Weavers voice cut through the chatter immediately, her dark and overpowering gaze stared down at the three of you like her prey. The room got cold and you shivered, looking down, afraid of her peering eyes through the mask. She moved closer and Adora stood at attention. That was one thing you didn't like about her, she always said she'd have your back but whenever Shadow Weaver was involved you were left out, cast aside. She loved being her favourite cadet and Shadow Weaver never failed to show her unwavering bias to Adora.

"Shadow Weaver."

"You have done well, you've completed your training course in record time," She praised, you could practically hear her smile through the mask she always wore.

"Well, that wasn't just me you know, Catra and Y/n did too!" Adora vouched for you two, grabbing Catra by the shoulders and bringing her closer.

"Ah yes, how someone as unmotivated as Catra completed the course in that time I'll never know..."  
Ouch...

"Always serving up those pep talks, huh Shadow Weaver?" Catra cut in smirking at you, who had stifled a giggle.

"Silence! Do not be flippant with me, Cadet!" Shadow Weaver threatened her, using her power to cover Catra in darkness.  
"Sorry, Shadow Weaver..." And just like that, the darkness ceased.

"And you." She now turned to you, and your eyes shot down, the shiver returning once again, and your throat became hoarse and tight as your heart pumped. She lowered herself to be at your height, and surprised you when she put her hand onto your face and caressed your cheek, before grabbing your chin harshly and lifting it up to face her gaze. You looked up at her mask, frozen in fear.

"Want to explain what is so funny, Force Captain?"

"N-nothing... Shadow Weaver." The response was almost instantaneous. It was coarse and rough, and out of instinct you puffed your chest out slightly and placed your hands behind your back, once Shadow weaver had turned away.

"I should hope so, I expect better from you. Do not make me regret promoting you Force Captain." She explained letting go of your chin, leaving a slight mark on the skin where her hand had been. She leaned back and looked her gaze towards Adora.  
"Adora, walk with me," Her tone was a lot gentler. Adora turned to Catra, and she shrugged her shoulders in turn.

"Adora!" 

You sat down on the bench and covered your face from Catra in shame. You were so close to breaking down.  
No, you can't, not in front of her; sighing, you pulled at your face and glared at the floor.

____________

You and Catra were chilling on a balcony that overlooked the Fright Zone. The red sky was covered in a foggy blanket; Catra sat on a pipe above you admiring the view.

"Hey Y/n," 

"Yeah?" You answered turning to look at her, you pushed back a strand of hair behind your pointy ears.

"What'd you think Shadow Weaver's talking to Adora about?"

"Something boring probably, 'I'm Shadow Weaver and i like to make everyone feel bad because I'm a horrible person! Blah blah blah dark magic! Blah Blah Hordak!' HAH!" You did your Shadow Weaver impression, and Catra burst out laughing. You liked her laugh, you always had, even when you were little, it was so cute and it was rare when she would share it with you. She and Adora had always been the main friends, it made you upset that you were just the third wheel, but nevertheless you loved them both, they were there for you when you first arrived and they're here for you now.

"Hey! I think that's Adora now! Quickly! Act like I'm not here!" Catra yell-whispered from above. Clearing your throat, you fidgeted with the pin attached to your uniform. You wore a maroon long short sleeved shirt, the top portion being a light shade of red with black gloves which wore several slashes from when Catra 'accidentally' scratched you for leaning against her that one time and one of the slashes had been stitched up by Adora; brown knee high pants and black thigh highs; there was a little rectangular boob window in the shirt, albeit a little wierd and there wasn't much to show but it made you feel cute so you didn't mind it that much.

Adora walks up beside you with a grin on her face, seemingly proud of herself.  
"What's gotten you so smug?" You joked flicking her nose as payback for earlier. She puts her hand on her hips and points to a green badge pinned to her red jacket, her smile refusing to falter. It was a Force Captain Badge, she had been promoted.  
Which meant that now she can join you when you went on missions, instead of being cooped up in the Fright Zone.

"No way! This is awesome!" You cheered her.

Adora smiled fondly, looking down from the balcony.

Catra saw her opportunity and leaped down from her hiding spot, landing on Adora and pinning her down to the floor purring slightly.

"What'd she say? Nothing boring right?" Catra noticed the badge on her jacket and took it off admiring it "What's this?"

"Hey! Give it back!" Adora argued, again you just stood of to the side as Catra jumped back up otno the pipe.  
Adora got herself up and looked up at Catra.

"No way! You've been promoted?"

"Well, kind of, I mean- yeah, I guess, but it's not a big deal-"

"Are you kidding? It's awesome is what it is," You interrupted.

"Yeah, we're gonna see the world! And conquer it!" Catra clasped her hands together and looked towards Adora innocently, a gentle purr coming from her "Adora, I need to blow something up!"  
"Um, Shadow Weaver says, you're not coming,"  
You took notice of Catra's dejected face, her eyes are wide and she looks hurt.

"What? But what about Y/n? Is she not coming too?" Catra turned to look at you, who was leaning against the bar looking down at all the machinery below. Now that Adora's a force captain, and she's ugh obviously Shadow Weavers favourite, theres no real use for you anymore, Shadow Weaver is just gonna throw you out no matter how hard you try to behave for her. It hurts, a lot, because a small part of you just knows that Shadow Weaver only promoted you in the first place to be some kind of 'role model' for Adora. You huff and cross your arms.  
"Yeah, about that, now that Adora's a Force Captain, I'm probably either going to be demoted, or given another crew to command, so either way I'm probably not coming either...sorry."

"But our time was just as good as yours today! UGH what is her problem?" Catra sat onto of the balcony and pulled her knees up to her head whining.  
"I mean, you are kind of disrespectful," Adora reasoned. Catra snapped back to look at her as though she had three heads and she started to stand.  
"Why should I respect her?" She spat venom at the reference of her "She's just bitter she doesn't have any real power that doesn't come from Hordak and everyone knows it!"

She crosses her arms and bends down to face Adora.  
"Sure must be easy being a people pleaser like you."

"I am not a-" Adora began to argue back, but before she could finish, Catra had fled and jumped to a higher part of the roof of this sector.  
"Don't take it too hard, Adora...here and try not to make her even angrier, she's not too mad, I think she just wants a break from the Fright Zone for a little while..."  
You sighed, and pulled out your keys to the Skiff out of your back pocket and aimed it at Adora's head, she caught it before it did however and you tch'ed. You puffed your chest out and did your best attempt at looking intimidating, you bent down to face Adora and scowled.

"And if I find even the tiniest SCRATCH on MY precious skiff, I'm going to claw out your intestinal tract, got it?" You leaned back again and gave her a wink, before looking down at your feet "It's the one thing I actually own in this dump..."

"Got it," Adora smiled up at you and you gave a thumbs up, your face flushing.

______________

You drove... my skiff into A TREE!?" You acted out in confusion "How on Etheria did you even manage that? What were you even doing in the whispering woods? Don't you know how close that is to the Princesses? You weren't hurt were you? Did you get brain damage?"  
You babied Adora and held her down, checking for any cuts or bruises or signs of brain damage, before lashing out and holding your head tightly, of course they drove it into a tree, of course you're now gonna have to try fix it with the limited technological capabilities without anyone finding out It was even broken in the first place. You placed around on the spot sweating anxiously. Jeez these two are gonna be the death of you  
"And more importantly, HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO SHADOW WEAVER?!" 

"Chill out Y/n I'm fine! And for the last time I don't have brain damage!" Adora swatted your hand away "and it was Catra who drove it into a tree!"  
"Up for debate, Adora!" Catra retorted crossing her arms.

You sighed and shook away your nerves, taking in deep breaths, in and out. After a while, you were back to normal, albeit a tad irritated.

"Ugh whatever, just don't scare me like that again, you're lucky I know you otherwise you both would be skinned alive,"

______________

Catra's soft snores came out from below you. You were in the sleeping chambers on the top bunk. It was Catra's bed buuuut since she always sleeps at Adora's feet you nabbed the more superior bunk the first chance you got for yourself.  
You heard shuffling and opened one eye to peer over the side of your bed, catching a glimpse of blonde hair as it left the room. You jumped up and landed on the floor searching for your keys, they were gone, Adora must have took them. You silently groaned and put on your gloves, noticing Catra stop snoring and open her eye to you. You opened the door with ease and saw Adora immediately, with your keys inbetween her slim fingers.

"Hello Adora," You whispered and leaned against the door frame, smirking as Adora stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face you "Where are you going?"

"Back to the woods, there's something I need to figure out..."

"Is this about that sword you think you saw in the whispering woods? Because you probably just hit your head to hard, you know, ruining MY skiff," You saw Catra leave the room and walk to Adora's side

"What? You're not-" Adora grabbed you Catra and pulled you close, covering Catra's mouth as a robot passed them. Catra pushed Adora's hand away, while you lingered for a while, before letting go.  
"What's wrong with you? You've been acting wierd since we got back," She grabbed Adora's face and pulled her closer to inspect her head "Are you sure you're not brain damaged?"  
You let out a quiet hearty chuckle.

"Look, I know I saw something out there, I just- I just need to get out there and have another look, it feels, important somehow..." 

"Awesome! Let's go, but this time I'm driving," You begin to walk to the holding bay but Adora grabbed your shoulders and stopped you.  
"No I don't want you getting into trouble on my behalf,"  
Heh, no more than usual at least "Just, cover for me, okay? I'll be back before anyone will know I'm gone." You face palmed and scowled at the spot Adora was in.

"Adora? Adora!" Catra whisper yelled but Adora never answered back, she just kept running.


	3. She left us for good

"You're seriously okay with Adora just up and leaving like that?" You asked Catra who was laying down on her and Adora's bed.  
You laid next to her upside down, with your hands fumbling together. They were getting clammy, something that happened often.

"Ugh! Of course I'm not." Catra mumbled, looking at your face with a look that you couldn't describe.

"Then why didn't you stop her?" 

"Wh- she said she'd be back already ok?" Catra looked down at her hands and away from you.

"Well whatever, I just hope she comes back soon, Shadow Weaver's starting to get suspicious, it's only a matter of time before she finds out, and we are all thrown into a holding cell for a week..." You scoffed at yourself, before getting up and turning to face Catra.

"So... what do we do now?"

______________

"For the last time, WHERE IS ADORA?" Shadow Weaver threatened, hunched over.

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW! You think I keep her on a leash?" Catra sassed, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall. You were frozen in place, your eyes glued to the floor.

"I know you're lying, you three were close, she would never depart without telling you,"

"Then I guess she let us all down, huh?" Catra spat with a sudden burst of confidence. Your fists were shaking in rage behind your back, just being back in this room again filled you with dread, of not knowing what she might do to you. Catra noticed your state and took your hand giving it a squeeze, when you turned to look at her face she was looking away, but you could see her freckled cheeks were dusted with pink. Suddenly, all the dread you felt melted away, if only for a second, you were still scared as shit, but only a little less then usual.

"Fine, have it your way, I already know where she is," Your breath hitched and you let go of Catra's hand and held your arms tightly around your stomach, where the scar was. The anxiety was slowly eating away at you from the inside out "I've been tracking her..." 

"Then why'd you ask us?" Catra asked leaving you and walking to Shadow Weaver with her hand on her hip.

"Because you are going to be the ones to bring. her . back..." 

"I don't think so," Catra scoffed and tried walking to you "C'mon Y/n we're leaving."

A red aura surrounded Catra and you were fearful again, she stood still and Shadow Weaver snaked herself around Catra talking into her ear. Catra began to sweat and she refused to look in your eyes, seemingly ashamed.

"Your insolence, will not protect her. You will do as I ask." Shadow Weaver spat in Catra's ear, using a tone you knew too well. Suddenly, you no longer felt scared, seeing Catra in pain was enough to push your boundaries. You walked forward glaring at Shadow Weaver.

"Or what?!" You glared down the masked woman, only knowing your mistake when Shadow Weaver hissed and turned her attention to you, letting Catra go from her stone grip and letting her fall. You backed away to the wall again, the small thread of confidence leaving your body as quickly as it came. You wimpered slightly, although not loud enough for her to hear. She made her way to you, and grabbed onto your chin forcefully using her hand to hurt you with her powers. It caused a stinging situation all over your body, she increased the power forcing you to bend down onto your knees frozen. You looked downfearing her icy gaze; she let go of your chin and kneeled down to face you, leaning in close enough to send shivers down your spine.

You had never felt so humiliated, especially when Catra is right there. When she would do this before, it was in private, all alone, she would electrocute you with her powers for hours, telling you to not step out of line, to be perfect and to never ever jeopardize Adora's future, because everything she ever did was for Adora.

She grabbed your whole face and turned it to look at her; you could feel her disappointment through her red mask.

"Or you'll suffer the consequences in her place..."

_____________

You stood on top of a tank holding onto the laser the crew inside manning it, controlling its every move, under your command. You had to admit, it was a little exciting. You chuckle looking for any sign of Adora. You peered your eyes over the screaming people of Thaymor. They all had floppy ears and deer like horns, they all wore robes and necklaces and other kinds of ancient accessories, your hands instinctively went to your own horns, They almost look like...you.  
A part of you feels... something, you're not sure what it is, but it feels like the feeling you get when you've done something wrong, like when you disobeyed Shadow Weaver or played a prank on Adora... The simple thought of her name fills you with rage, although you would never tell her that. Because of her leaving, you and Catra both got punishment. But you didn't care anymore, you just want her back, so that everything will stop, and we can go back to how it was before.

The tank in front of you stopped and Catra, who had been controlling it, had opened the hatch and jumped out running towards someone. You saw her familiar blonde hair, her jacket had gone and there was a pink flower in her hair.

"Stop the tank," You communicated through the ear piece to the pilots of the tank "I said, STOP!" 

You screamed and the tank came to an immediate stop. Adora and Catra talked for a while, and you watched from afar.

"Adora!"

"Catra!"

"They let me drive a tank! Can you believe it?"

"Catra I don't understand, what are you doing here?"

"Duh! We came to find you! Cover for me Catra, no one will even know I'm gone! Seriously did you just get immediately captured right after you snuck out or...What are you wearing?"

"Uh- Look theres no time we need to put a stop to this,"

You've had enough of this, connecting to your ear piece, you told them to carry on without you.

"I need to do something! I'll be right back," you crawled off of the tank and landed with your feet "Go on without me, I need to get Adora."

You ran over to them and latched onto Adora from behind.

"Adora!" She turned around to face you worry on her face, you let go of her and looked into her eyes, they were different, shinier, and an even bluer hue than before. 

"Thank goodness we found you! Now we can go back and forget this thing ever happened! Please Adora what were you thinking! You had me worried!" 

"Y/n? You're here too?" She held your hands and you clasped hers tighter "Well duh, I'm a force captain! Did your little field trip give you amnesia already?"

She let go of your hands and turned to Catra again.  
"Anyway, we have to stop this! Don't you understand it's a civilian town with innocent people Not a rebel fortress!"

"Sure, innocent people, who kidnapped a horde officer," Catra stated jokingly, and grabbed Adora's hand, you followed behind them holding on to Adora's other hand.  
"C'mon, Adora, let's just go home, don't you want all this to be over?" You asked her and she looked back at you in worry.

"Yeah, you should've seen Shadow Weaver, she was freaking out! Hahahahaha! It would be funny if she weren't such a terrible person," Catra laughed but then turned her face sour when Adora ripped her hands away.

"Catra, no I can't go back, not until the Horde leaves this town alone, you have to help me!" She pleaded and you backed away, suddenly feeling like you were intruding. You began to walk away but Catra latched onto your arm and held it tight. To think that at one point she hated you, heh.  
"What. Are you saying?"  
"I'm saying this is wrong, they've been lying to us, manipulating us, Hordak, Shadow Weaver all of them!" You gripped Catra's hand at her mention of Shadow Weaver. After all this time, Of the two of us being hurt by her, and Adora was oblivious to all of it, she really didn't know how horrible of a person they all were?  
___________  
'Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have eachother'  
'you promise?'  
'you rubbed Catra's back in reassurance,'  
'I promise' Adora  
'do you?'  
'i do Catra, and I always will! see, I'll even bet my favourite pinky on it!' you laughed and pulled out your pinky and shoved it an Catra's face.'  
'you tried to make her laugh and it did, it was still as cute as ever'  
___________

Your grip tightened on Catra's hand.

"Duh! Did you just figure it out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver's whole thing! She's been messing with our heads since we were kids!" Catra let go your hand and pointed it out to Adora, as if obvious, and it kinda was.

"You seriously didn't know?" You asked, your hand trying to grab onto something, anything, but both of them were busy, so you grabbed your own.

"How can you possibly be okay with all of this?" Adora asked as if horrified.

"Because, it doesnt matter what they do, the three of us look out for eachother," Catra held one hand on Adoras shoulder and held your hand again, while you grabbed Adora's hand.

"Besides, sooner or later we're gonna be the ones calling the shots, right?" You looked hopeful at Adora hoping she would just come back already "C'mon, can't we just go home already?"

It wasn't like you particularly wanted her back, maybe a little, you all grew up together, but you were mostly upset at what Shadow Weaver would do to Catra if she didn't come back. Adora looked as though she was going to change her mind, but an explosion nearby followed by screams snaps her out of it. No, no no no...

Adora pushes my hand away, and looks at it as though it's a monster she has to destroy.

"I am not going home, I can't, not after what I've seen..." Adora takes Catra's hand in one and looks at her with hopeful eyes, you "Come with me, you don't have to go back there, we can fix this!" Catra looked at Adora in disgust. You decided to step in. 

"Are you kidding? You've known these people for what? A couple of hours?" Adora looked hurt, her eyes began to get watery and she took a step back "And your going to throw everything away for them? What about us? You grew up with us, Adora! Does that mean nothing to you?" You sprung your hands out exaggeratively.

"I...I don't know! But I know that I have to do something! I'm sorry," She turned to leave but Catra suddenly grabbed something from behind her and jabbed it into Adora, it sent a shock wave of green electricity throughout her body for a few seconds and she collapsed to the ground. You stepped back again. Your face was stern, and you looked at Catra and she nodded at you. You turned to pick up Adora but then Catra started speaking.

"Oh, man! That was a lot stronger than I thought!" Okay so maybe you weren't thinking the same thing.  
"Are you okay, Adora?"  
Adora slowly got up and she looked infuriated; she spoke in a warning tone.  
"Catra." 

Out of nowhere again, Catra shocked Adora, who was still on the ground.

"I'M SORRY! IT WAS A RELFEX!" Catra admitted holding the weapon down.

"Why are you doing this?" Adora yelled, exhausted.  
Catra dared speak, before spitting it all out and letting her know.

"Because you left me! And-and If we don't bring you back Shadow Weaver's gonna have our heads!" She pleaded with her, begging her "So enough with your weird little identity crisis and let's go home already! Or do I need to zap you again?"

"AH!"

"Catra!" You yelled to see if she was okay.

Pink glitter was thrown at Catra's face and she was knocked down. A horse holding a girl with short pink hair and a magic ball of glitter in her hand and a boy with a bow and arrow strapped to his back rode towards Adora, you pulled out your weapon and held it out ready to strike.

"Glimmer?"

The boy shot an arrow and it encased you in a net, you fell back and knocked into Catra who aimed her weapon for the pink girl.  
"OW!" 

"Watch out!" Catra shot her beam and before you knew it Adora and the girl was gone and a pile of glitter was on the floor. They seemed to have teleported away somewhere.

Catra growled and ripped open your net, before lunging at the boy on the horse, and he fell off . You got yourself up and tried to help Catra out by shocking the boy with your weapon as well as the horse for getting in the way.

Catra punched the boy and he screamed, before kicking Catra off of him. You helped her up and kicked the boy in the stomach getting him on his knees, you tried to elbow him but he knocked your feet and you fell, Catra then saw her opportunity and lunged at him again, getting him on his front, she punched and scratched at him, before he rolled over and she missed a punch, punching the ground. The boy rolled onto his front and Catra jumped on him, kicking his front and he used his bow to protect him and block her attack, she grabbed the bow and pushed it further into him laughing, until the boy under her used his feet to kick her far away. Once he did, however you aimed the laser again and tried zapping him but he got away before you had the chance, he hobbled away holding his stomach. 

You called the crew to your position using the ear peice and in a few seconds they were all surrounding the poor boy. He stood beside the horse from before and you found your tank, running towards it and jumping onto the top, announcing your presence to the crew. You laughed like a child and swung your legs from above. During your laughter a bright light had shone through the air, blinding you.

"aCK! MY EYES! DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?" You rubbed at your eyes and looked towards the source. It was a giant 8 foot tall lady. She had long flowing bright blonde hair, with sparkling blue eyes. A golden tiara was placed onto her head, it had a stone, with two golden wings coming out on the side of her head.  
She wore a white chest plate with gold trimmings with gold shoulder pads and a skirt with white shorts underneath and a flowing red cape. She held a thick bladed sword, it held a blue stone in the middle of the rain guard, it was fashioned with golden engravings that circulated around the stone, its cross-quard was also gold and thick. The sword had a thick pommel at the base of the textured gold handle. The woman walked to the middle of the area and without saying a word, plunged the sword deep into the earthy rubble below. It sent bolts and bolts of electricity through the floor and it shocked all of the machinery. The tank fell over onto its side with you still on it, and the many bots had broken been smashed by this woman.

The lady then lifted the sword out of the ground and looked down at the boy, with an expressionless face.One tank had servived the attack and aimed at her, as to which she floated towards the laser and slashed through it with ease, and then bringing the sword down and cutting through the tank, causing it to rupture and explode.

You looked at Catra through the rubble and she sneaked around the tall woman, eying her up. The lady stood still her sword at the ready and ready to attack. One soldier had ran at her with his weapon and tried to zap her but she simply blocked it with her sword and saw a bit trying to step on her. It plunged it foot to her but in time, she caught it with her hands, and she lifted the entire bot of the ground and swung it around a few times before throwing it someplace else.

You growled and pushed the heavy metal crushing you up, and you crawled out from underneath the tank. This lady had destroyed all of the machinery in the area. The surviving officers screamed and retreated.

"Retreat!"  
"AAHHHHHH!!!"

Looking around you found Catra and she was behind a tree, you tried to hide from the peering eyes of the woman and ran into Catra's arms, she enveloped you into a hug for a second and let go. The smoke still hadn't cleared and you saw the 8 foot tall lady turn into... Adora?  
"Catra?"

You turned your back and grabbed for Catra to make a run for it but she stayed, eying down Adora in shock. She glared at her with a hatred you had never seen before on her. Then, Catra rejected your hand when you held it out, and ran off away from you. You saw Adora on the battlefield, and she stared back.  
A part wanted you to stay, to run to Adora and give her a piece of your mind, the other, wanted to leave, to join her and to-  
You didn't know what to do.

So you did the only thing you could.

You ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi that's for checking in I'm still a peice of garbage


	4. The Promotion

"I'm telling you, this new princess is no joke!" Lonnie told the rest of the crew. You were putting bandages around your arm and you no longer wore your gloves; sat down on the bench next to Rogelio who was "She wiped the floor with our whole recon squad! 12 feet tall at least! She flipped our tank upside down and nearly crushed us to bits, taking out every one of our machines, with nothing but a sword!"

The rest of the crew looked over at you with pity, you were hurt badly by that tank, but you refused to tell them that of course; you were sure you had broken at least a rib.

"Did you actually see her?" A girl with brown hair that covered her eyes asked, she had her arms crossed and she was looking at Lonnie.

"No! And it was a good thing too, we were lucky to get outta there alive,"

You squinted your eyes at her words, holding your chest in pain.  
Catra scoffed at Lonnie's statement, she brought herself up off of the bench.  
"Please, she's just like everyother princess, all sparkle, no substance...she caught us off guard, that is all."

"Sure, you were the only one who saw her up close, and you couldn't even land a hit on her. What? Did you freeze up?" Lonnie put her hands on her hips smugly. Catra hissed and lunged for her, jumping over you and facing Lonnie.

"You think I'm scared of some princess? I could take her out whenever I want, I know her secret," Catra threatened holding her fist out to her.

"Oh yeah?" Lonnie used both of her hands to push Catra away, before crossing her arms again "and what's that?"

Two members of the crew walked to Lonnie's side, and backed her up.

"Like I'd tell you..." Catra scoffed, and you stood up. You couldn't take this bickering.

"Easy, Catra, Adora's not here to protect you anymore..." 

Catra said nothing and walked out of the locker room.  
You decided to speak after a while, giving Lonnie the stink eye.

"What's your problem?" You put your hands on your hips and looked down at Lonnie, being above average height had its perks you guess, especially in situations like these. 

"What's my problem? When are you going to stop defending her! It's about time Adora left anyway, Catra aught to learn how to control her short temper! She's the one who snapped!" Lonnie snapped back and you walked closer to her, bending down to her height, and slamming your hand to the locker next to Lonnie's head.

"Why don't you just keep your little mouth shut? Instead of antagonising members of your own crew, how about you mind your own business? Keep that shabby tough act up and you'll be the next officer we send a search party to look for." You moved back up again and watched Lonnie glare daggers up at you but she said nothing, you moved your hand away and turned your back to her walking away not before glaring at the two so they get the message as well.  
You walked through the door and immediately clutched your chest, it burned everytime you walked. If you were to ever get better from this you were gonna need to go to the hospital ward, but that would mean admitting that you were weak to the others. You growled and pulled the hair tie out of your hair, and letting the tie fall down to the floor. That was a bit of a relief, you guess. Your hair fell and you fixed it up before walking in the direction to the hospital ward. 

____________

Catra growled, laying down on her bed. She gazed to the picture that she and Adora drew of the three of you when you were little, it was drawn in chalk, Adora in pink, Catra in blue and you in green. There was a crude drawing of your head, but with all of your hair and it was tied with a small clip in the shape of the Horde logo, next to it was Adora who was in the middle, she looked the same, with that ridiculous hair poof and her hair tied up in a ponytail, and finally Catra, with her messy brown hair that stuck up in all angles, and was wearing her red headpiece. 

Catra stared longingly at the drawing of Adora, all that time together, all those games all those pranks, and she left, for people she had met for a few hours, that had captured her. A small part of her blamed herself, that maybe if she was so happy with someone else, that Catra had been a bad friend to her and making her want to leave them, but Catra forcefully shoved that part away and glared at the drawing with a new ferocious stare.

"UGH!" Catra sat up and slashed violently at the drawing on the wal, she growled as she did so and realized her mistake afterwards, she had accidentally scratched your drawing up too, only a little, and suddenly was filled with guilt. Catra gasped and looked down at her pillow, where Adora would sleep. Catra was conflicted, her heart burned and her throat was scratchy and swollen.

She screamed and unleashed all of her anger towards Adora onto the bed. She kicked, punched, scratched and ripped it up; the stuffing was leaking everywhere. 

"GRRRAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She released her war cry and took it all out, her tears now no longer threatening to spill, they fell onto the bed and leaked into the mattress. She cried and sobbed over the bed. Catra sat up and breathed heavily, her heart pounding in her chest, her face contorted from anger to loss and she began hysterically crying at the foot of Adora's bed. Nothing she did ever destroyed that shred of hurt that lingered in Catra's chest and after a while she stopped crying.  
Catra wiped away her tears and used her claws to shred one last piece of the bed apart, throwing it on the floor behind her.

Catra's breath hitched when felt a familiar aura seep into the room, it hovered over the piece of cloth and made it's way to Catra specifically. The darkness shadowing the room.

"CATRA!"

"OOF!" Catra scrambled up and hit her head on Y/n's bunk, she fell slightly and ran out towards the darkness, where Shadow Weaver stood.

"What, do you want," She spat with distaste, crossing her arms.

"Impertinent as always, I see, with such a grand failure under your belt, it would benefit for you to show a little more respect, cadet." Shadow weaver felt under Catra's chin and caressed it before forcefully grabbing the tip of Catra's chin and making her become face to face with her.

"We did exactly what you told us to do, you were the one who didnt warn us there would be princesses there-"

"I gave you a simple task," Shadow spoke, making herself larger in comparison to Catra, and putting her hands together "BRING BACK ADORA, instead your squadron was ravaged, your war machines destroyed and Adora is still missing!"

She used her shadow magic to surround Catra, making her feel inferior, it swirled around her, snaking her in darkness.

"Newsflash, old lady, if Adora wanted to come home, she'd be here right now," Catra smirked at Shadow Weavers loss for words "Adora's gone, she defected, and I'm starting to think she had the right idea!"

"So maybe it's YOU," She pointed a sharp claw to Shadow Weaver's chest and growled angrily "Who should be showing a little more respect, to ME!"  
Shadow Weaver shouted, making her self at least 15 feet tall and she towered over Catra. All the lights in the room popped and everything went dark, she could no longer see Shadow Weaver.  
"LIES!!! I have not the PAITENCE to address your incompetence and your insubordination, cadet!" Suddenly the darkness completely encapsulated Catra, leaving just her and Shadow Weaver, face to face "You will answer to a higher power, Lord Hordak, himself!"

__________

You had finally left the Hospital ward, feeling slightly more refreshed. The medics said it was a bruised rib, and to just leave it for a couple of days, they gave you some tablets to speed up the healing process. You were on your way to the sleeping chambers, and you saw Kyle with his newly bandaged arm. Suddenly feeling guilty for earlier, you decided to talk to him.

"Hey, Kyle," You looked down at the frail boy, he seemed surprised that you would want to talk to him.

"Um, hi?" He replied getting nervous and holding onto his stomach.

"Where you headed?" You asked trying to act normally.

"Oh! Well, The crew has just been told to go to the outpost on the outskirts of the whispering woods, some officers are saying they've caught a horse with wings! Doesn't that sound cool?" Kyle started getting excited, like this was the first time he had ever been talked to for this long.

"Yeah yeah, awesome, listen, I need to tell you something," You brushed him off and put your hands in your pockets.

"What is it?"

"Yeah, erm," This wasn't gonna be easy for you, you've never actually had to apologise before.  
"I- ugh tell Lonnie I'm sorry for snapping earlier, she just, ugh I just- aCK!" You stuttered over your words, and groaned, your heart was beating, this was so embarrassing, your face was flushed and you were waving your arms frantically.  
"Um, Y/n are you okay?"

"Uhhh yes, I mean no! I mean...Whatever! Just...actually just um FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!" You turned away and stormed away your hands stuck by your side. Ok, that's fine. Yeah it's ok, you didn't just embarrass yourself. You refused to turn around and look at the utter confusion on Kyle's face, you just awkwardly strutted across the hall.

You saw Shadow Weaver rounding the corner, Catra looking down by her side. As they passed you, you gave Catra a sympathetic look and Shadow Weaver squinted her eyes at you. You saluted Shadow Weaver (although hesitantly) and carried on walking before being stopped.

"Y/n, you will do well to come with, as both you and Catra were leading the attack on Thaymor, Hordak will want to see you as well," You freezed and slowly turned to face her. The chest pain came back and you shivered.

"And why would that be, Shadow Weaver?" You asked giving her a small glare as she turned her back to you and you followed her.

"Why with your grand failure, Hordak will most likely want to punish you for your incompetence..." 

You gulped, you had never seen Hordak, he was a shut in, who never left his sanctum, and nobody ever saw him except from Shadow Weaver. You slowly trotted next to Catra and she growled, looking away from you. Your hand gravitated to hers and you tired holding it. She always let you hold her hand when you were nervous, but this time, she moved her hand away and glared at you. She never does that... Did I do something wrong?

____________

"Lord Hordak," Shadow Weaver referred to a shadow in the corner, robotic arms and other technology surrounded Hordak.

He was completely shadowed in darkness so it was hard to see what he looked like, but even then just being near him brought a chill down your spine. He turned to face you, his eyes glowing an ominous red. Your eyes never left his face, it was terrifying.  
Catra was wide eyed, she was frozen in fear.

"Kneel." Shadow Weaver ordered, pushing Catra to the ground and you complied once she gave you a look.  
You kneeled down, and looked at Catra who had been staring at everything other than you apparently.

"I gave them charge of a simple mission, to return Force Captain Adora to the Fright zone..." Catra got back up, still on the floor and looked down embarrassed "And instead, our forces suffered a humiliating defeat."

Lord Hordak walked out of the shadows slightly and you noticed his pointy ears.He completely disregarded any mention of punishment for us and simply focused on the lack of another Force Captain. He stared at Shadow Weaver with an almost unreadable expression.

"Then, you mean to tell me you are still down a force captain?" He spoke in a deep almost gravelly voice, it commanded attention and radiated power.

"Yes, my Lord, but rest assured, nothing will stop us from finding Adora, and bringing her back," Shadow Weaver replied instantaneously, and her words brought you a frown.

"No." He stated "You will elect another force captain, and resume normal operations..." 

Shadow Weaver's breath hitched, seemingly annoyed when her demands weren't immediately met.  
"But my Lord, Adora is the only viable candidate-"

"You have Catra, was she not your ward as well?" 

"CATRA has been nothing but a disappointment to me-" Everytime Shadow Weaver spoke, Lord Hordak interrupted her with comebacks after comebacks.

"If you have failed to condition her properly, you have no one but yourself to blame," You stifled a laugh, you had never heard anyone talk back to Shadow Weaver like that, except from Catra of course, but it was different because it was someone of a higher power than her, so she had to listen.

"BUT MY LORD!" She interjected, yelling loud enough that you could hear her voice echo.

"ENOUGH! I have made my decision," Catra tried not to laugh as well and stop up when hordak called her name.

"Rise, Force Captain Catra..." Hordak finally walked into the light, his wrinkled expressions were still unrecognizable, and he squinted at Catra before handing her an infamous green Force Captain badge. You stood up too and gazed at Catra's glimmering eyes, she stared down and took the badge from his hands, turning around and smirking at you, you looked back with a proud expression.

___________

You were over-seeing the training of your crew, writing down any and all improvements that you mightve spotted, there wasn't that much to be honest. They were simultaneously attacking a single bot. Lonnie was attacking the bot from on top with her staff, Kyle was caught on one of the bots legs, and Rogelio was attacking it from below.

"Quit playing around Kyle!" Lonnie shouted, jumping from the bot and landing with her staff out in front of you "Where is Catra? She's supposed to be here!"

Lonnie used her staff to dodge a hit from the bot, when Catra walked out of the shadows and walked to your side.  
You had styled your hair differently today, you twirled some hair around your horns and tried to make it look like what you had seen on some of the Thaymor villagers, and you let half of your hair fall down, while the top half was up. You wore a green clip with Hordak's symbol on top of the hair tie. You felt pretty today, and although you didnt want to admit it, you was hoping someone would notice it, but no one did yet.

"Not anymore, Cadet Lonnie," Catra smirked and put her hands on her hips. Lonnie looked back confused.

"Why aren't you dressed?" 

"Oh, Lonnie, Lonnie...Sweet dumb Lonnie," Catra tapped the force captain badge on her shirt smugly. Kyle was screaming, you didn't notice until now, whoops. He stopped when he noticed Catra's tapping.

"They made YOU Force Captain?!" Lonnie yelled  
"Congrats Catra!" Kyle congratulated, before being swung around again, and his screaming resumed. Catra began to boast, her hands on her hips.

"Hordak knows a good thing when he sees it...Now that Y/n and I are in charge," Lonnie and Kyle flinched as they looked behind Catra "Shadow Weaver's not the only- no-one."

You and Catra snapped back around, seeing Shadow Weaver looking behind you, and you flinched as well, your heartbeat reaching its usual fast rate. Catra trilled and saluted Shadow Weaver while you did a small bow, using it as an excuse to slow your breathing. You swear, everytime Shadow Weaver was around, your breathing became fast and shallow, it was getting kind of annoying how scared you were of her. You stood back up and gave a salute, de-activating the bot with a remote control and hearing Kyle fall behind you and everyone else stood at attention.

Shadow Weaver simply pointed to the locker room and Catra followed suit, looking down. She dismissed you ,much to your confusion, and followed behind Catra. 

"Uhhh, okay, let's resume shall we?" You re activated the bot and watched them all scramble to pick up their weapons and attempt to destroy it. Now you simply waited...

...

.....

Ok waiting time is over, you decided to listen in on their conversation, it was rude but whatever. You leaned behind the door frame and tried to listen from behind the door.

"Ugh! I've told you everything I know about Adora!" You heard Catra's annoyed tone muffled.

"I know your lying, you have to be lying, what happened to Adora!" Shadow Weaver commanded "What did YOU do?"

"What did I do? She left us! She left me! You ever think Adora's not as loyal as you thought!"

"I will learn the truth Catra, even if I have to drag it from your-UAAGHHH!!" Shadow Weaver moaned through the door, she breathed heavily as though in pain

"Out of my way!" And you heard her scuffle away.

________

Shadow Weaver had called you to her 'office'. She looked disappointed.

"Y/n, you are no longer needed for the mission to get Adora back, however, you have not been as disrespectful as Catra, so I will assign you another mission to watch over her tomorrow, for now go to your-"  
She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and Shadow Weaver pulled up a transmission on her screen.

"Force Captain Catra reporting for-"

"This was brought to me by retreating soldiers, who were retreating, because their camp was attacked by Adora," The transmission cut to a scene of Adora attacking a soldier before running behind a wall and coming back as the tall lady from before "And She-ra..."

You gulped, saying nothing. You already knew of her identity, but you hadn't told anyone, not even Catra, despite her knowing too. You kept a stern face and put your hands behind your back rewatching the feed as Shadow Weaver talked to Catra.

"Pathetic, you're still trying to protect her, did you think you could keep the truth from me?" You turned around walking to face Catra with an empathetic look.

"It's just a phase, she's confused we'll bring her back in I swear!" Catra pleaded,her eyes following Shadow Weaver's every move.

"Oh yes you will," she turned to face the both of you "Because unless I tell you otherwise. THAT. Is your mission."

Shadow Weaver now fully faced Catra and she pointed to her chest.  
"And to ensure success, no matter where Adora goes, no matter how long it takes, my shadow spies will find her!"  
Catra gasped as Shadow Weaver weaved black monsters from the pot, and they swirled around Catra like a hurricane. Shadow Weaver's voice suddenly became corrupted and metallic "And bring her home!"

The shadow spies swirled around you now for a few seconds, before moving upwards and escaping throughout the door.  
You looked up in shock at the shadows before turning to see Catra's face, she was just as anxious as you, and this time, SHE grabbed for your arm, instead of the other way around.

The two of you exited Shadow Weaver's chamber and made you way to the bunk's. Once you entered you noticed the state of Catra's bed. It was ripped up and shredded, there was no way she was gonna sleep on that. You got undressed into your pyjamas and hopped into your own bed. You could hear Catra moving around uncomfortable, she kept shuffling and scratching at the walls around the bed. Reluctantly, you came up with an idea, either it would help her be more comfortable, or need with your eye clawed out. 

"Hey Catra?"  
"Hey Y/n?" You were surprised, Catra spoke the same time as you.  
"Ack, sorry, you go first," Catra grumbled into her arm.

"You wanna sleep up here tonight?" You suggested, getting out of bed and peering your head down over the bed to look at her, she was still as a log, glaring at the ceiling.  
"What?" She grumbled.  
"If you want to, I mean... You don't have to-" before you could finish Catra jumped out of her bed, shuffling to get to yours. She hopped up onto the top bunk with you and you moved up to make room. Catra snuggled up to you and you pulled the covers over your bodies. She was extremely warm, and she curled up into a ball under the covers. She grumbled, saying something like 'this isnt because I like you, I'm just cold...' and she grabbed you arm and placed it over her shoulder, so you'd hug her. You melted into the embrace and hugged her body close to yours, a soft purr was radiating from her. Your heart was beating faster than it had ever gone before, but it wasn't from fear, you knew what that felt like, what you felt was happiness? But if that was it, why were you so red? Were you embarrassed? No, you'd never be embarrassed of this...So, what was this feeling?

If she could see your face, she'd probably laugh at how red it went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi that's for checking in I'm still a peice of garbage
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY IF KYLE IS KINDA OOC I CAN'T WRITE LMAO
> 
> and the reader is a tall awkward bean and what (sorry if ur short but I cant help it I might as well just make this an oc x catra but ehh too much effort)
> 
> if theres any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes please tell me, I dont have time to edit the chapters as I want to get the first ones out as quick as I can so I can get to the juicy stuff, you can tell me in the comments.


	5. The Sea Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG MY FAVOURITE CHAPTER IVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS ONE SINCE I STARTED THIS
> 
> MY PRECIOUS BABY SCORPIA IS COMING AGHHHHH SHE MAKES ME SO SOFT BRUH I CANT EVEN ALSO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO FOR NEXT WEEK BUT FUCK IT ILL JUST PROCRASTINATE JUST FOR YOU BABIES

1 week later...

"Um, didn't Hordak specifically tell you to stop going after Adora?" Catra questioned as you were fidgeting with your fingers. You and Catra had been called up to Shadow Weaver's chamber, apparently, her shadow spies are good for something and actually found Adora talking to a sea captain about going to Salineas to recruit Princess Mermista to join thier rebellion.

"And who's going to tell him? You?" 

"Fine. About time you start treating me like a force captain anyway," Catra turned to the door and began to walk out, your hand in hers.

"I'll bring her back..."

"Not so fast, You won't be going alone, you'll be joined by Force Captain Scorpia..." Thundering was heard behind you and Catra sprung into action going in front to protect you from whatever was walking in. It was a scorpian woman, she had short white hair and dark red claws, she was even taller than you, more muscular than you and looked very threatening. Until she stepped into the light, and you knew what you were in for.

"Kitty!" She clasped her claws together and lifted Catra up, hugging her tight to her chest ignoring Catra's many protests "Just so you know, I'm a hugger!"

You giggled at the sight covering your mouth with your hand. Catra was struggling to escape the adorable woman's grasp and was squealing. She hissed.

"Y/n! Help me!" You said nothing and just kept laughing at the sight walking over to help Catra out. She glared at you for a split second and turned to talk to Shadow Weaver. You turned to face Scorpia and held your hand out to shake, but instead of taking it, Scorpia, lifted you up and hugged you tightly.

"Hahahah-my name is heheheh- Y/n! Ahahah!" You said inbetween giggles as Scorpia shook you around. After a while, you hugged her back and she put you down, a bright smile on her face.  
"Scorpia, but you probably already knew that, hey," She shrugged and scratched at the back of her neck. You both walked to Shadow Weaver and Scorpia put her claws on her hips proudly.

"Is this some kind of joke?!"

"Scorpia will see that you are both...kept in line," Scorpia beamed when Shadow Weaver mentioned her. She is just a ray of sunshine isn't she? You must protect her. No matter the cost.  
You looked up at Scorpia and she beamed back, her smile made you soft, of course you'd never admit that. Catra glared, suspicious of this newcomer taking all the attention. She scoffed and looked at Shadow Weaver.

"Ugh okay, whatever, you're at least giving me a vehicle right?"

"Something like that..."

__________

A boat, we have. A boat. And you knew for a fact, Catra hated boats. Catra clung to the side of the ship, glaring daggers at the ocean below, while you just admired the view.  
"Nooo...not-"

"BOATS!!" Scorpia yelled excitedly walking up to the two of you. "Oh I just love boats! Don't you?" You nodded and looked out at the horizon "The wind in your hair, ocean on every side, miles and miles from the nearest dry land!"  
Scorpia pointed to the sea and Catra gulped.

"Watery death awaiting at the slightest mishap!" Okay, now she was pushing it a little "Man that's what I call living."

"Yeah I'm gonna need you to shut up," Catra groaned scratching at the metal. Scorpia suddenly looked over at Catra in worry.

"She's uh, a little sea sick," You answered for her, looking off to the side to look at them.

"Oohh! Right!" Scorpia lifted Catra up bridal style and smiled joyously "Now just focus on me okay? It'll help!"  
You chuckled leaning against the railing. Catra pushed against Scorpia's face and leaped off.  
"Put me down!" Scorpia let go and looked at Catra with her claws together and her face contorted into one of worry.

You smiled at Scorpia, your cheeks starting to hurt. You didn't think that having someone to watch over the missions with you would be this amusing.  
"What is wrong with you!?"

Catra stormed off and you both followed her like lost puppies, ahead you to the bow of the ship where Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio were slacking off. You put on your mean face and cleared your throat, but Catra spoke before you could.

"What are you looking at? Get back to doing boat things!"

A few hours pass and the sun was going down, it created a beautiful pink sky that reflected onto the water. You stood on the black and red Horde sail, looking out for anything that looked important.

We were nearing a giant gate. The salineas sea gate to be exact. It was just as you remembered it looking when you saw the photos from the slideshow in force captain orientation, maybe a little mossier but eh it'll do. Suddenly, the boat came to a halt and you frantically searched around for anything to get down from.

"Why have we stopped?!" Catra's piercing voice sounded out from below, you crawled down the pole and jumped to her side.  
Kyle was looking through binoculars at the sea gate.

"The sea gate is blocking our path, theres no way past Force Captain Catra!" Kyle saluted, taking down his binoculars.

"What?" Catra leaped down, landing on Kyle and stealing the binoculars, and jumping to the bow of the ship to get a closer look. Kyle fell to the ground with a small "oOF!" and you smiled a little to yourself.

"Shadow Weaver didn't bother to mention there was a massive gate blocking the way to sea worthy?" Catra put the binoculars down and you caught sight of Scorpia making her way behind Catra. 

"Wait, didn't you learn about the Salineas sea gate in Force Captain orientation?" Scorpia questioned, she looked at you and Catra.

"Oh no, don't tell me you SKIPPED it?" You groaned into your palm, this girl you swear.

"Theres a force captain orientation?!" She completely ignored you and turned to look at Scorpia in shock.

"Oh yeah," Scorpia replied smiling.

"Duh, what did you think all those notes were for when I first got promoted?" You shook your head, frustrated. You lifted your head out of your hand and looked at her with concern. She was there when you wrote them, you even told her what they were for when she was there! Ugh, she probably wasn't listening anyway.

"Well sorry, I don't pay attention to everything you do, you giant nerd!" Catra snapped back and you nudged her playfully. She gripped onto your shoulders and hissed into your ear as she 'nearly' fell into the water, even though she was nowhere near. You heard Scorpia laugh next to you.

"Ughhhhhh...." Catra groaned and stood up, letting go of your shoulders, though grabbing on from time to time to keep her balance on the rocky boat.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Catra screamed at the top of her lungs and the rest of the crew, which was just Kyle, Rogelio and Lonnie, stood at attention "WE'RE FINDING A WAY PAST THAT GATE!"

"Ooh! Impressive captain yell," Scorpia noted and crossed her big red claws across her chest, you snorted and covered your face to hide your laughter. God dammit, that wasn't even slightly funny. Catra got down and you shrugged your shoulders before searching through a small satchel bag, which was attached to your belt. Inside was a few necessities, water spray for if Catra was being a jerk, wierd tasty red rocks on a stick that you stole from Octavia that one time, still no idea what those are, but gosh do they taste like heaven, a black waterproof jacket that was folded neatly and placed in the corner of the bag and a staff, that extended when in use and when out of use retracted to a smaller size. It was like the ones used in training but it was much heavier and sturdier and easier to control; you had your name written in black cursive at the bottom so no one stole it. It was your baby. 

It was dark red in colour, and had a crimson handle and it was engraved with the triumphs of the Horde and what they had achieved, like getting the black garnet, ect. Shadow Weaver gave it to you as a present for the siege on Elberon a while back, of course it was FOR the siege on Elberon but when it was over no one really asked for it back, so you just kept it for safe keeping. Besides it was pretty, it had gold trims and you wrote your name on it so technically it was yours forever now and not a single person could tell you otherwise.

You grabbed one of the popsiclly things, you think that's what they are called, and put it in your mouth, it was red and sticky and tasted nothing like the ration bars you would eat normally. They tasted better.

You were nearing the gate and Catra and Scorpia were manning the cannon and brainstorming ideas to get in meanwhile you were squatting nearby the bow of the ship to get a closer look at the gate. It looked as though it was falling apart, many of the carvings on the sides were cracked and many pieces of rock would fall off and fall into the sea from time to time. 

Dude, this is gonna be easy, it's already falling apart this is perfect. You made your way to Catra and Scorpia and showed them your 'plan', it wasn't so much a plan, more than it was just bombarding the old gate with cannons.

"Hey I think I have an idea," You told and Catra's eyes immediately lit up.

"You do? Awesome what is it?" She grabbed your arms and dragged you both away from Scorpia, you smiled at her and waved as you were pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Please, she is so annoying! How are you so calm around her?"

"Um, she's really not that bad Catra-" 

"Ugh whatever, just tell me the plan, before I lose my mind," She pulled at her bottom eyelids and groaned and you told her.

"Well the gates pretty banged up, it looks pretty weak so all that we really need to do is just fire it with the cannon and try and bring it down, but I don't know, you probably have a better plan than mine," You mumbled the last part and Catra hummed and face palmed.

"Of course, the solution would be easy, ugh, why didn't I think of that?" Catra growled and crossed her arms, looking away from you.

"Are you okay? You've been acting wierd lately since-" You asked putting a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it a little, a blush on her cheeks. At this sight your stomach felt wierd again, this time instead of fluttering, it did small flips, and your heart beat faster. Catra realized the position, before pushing your hand away and turning around before you could finish talking. You stomach stopped and you suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm fine!" She snapped and began walking away, you just followed her "I'm just trying to focus on the mission, just stop distracting me!"

"Oh, sorry Catra," That was a little disheartening. Your stomach did little flips as she walked away and you looked down at your hand. The stomachs feeling returned and you struggled to hide your blush. What is happening? You shook your head and returned to the others.  
____________

Adora , as She-ra, held up the sword of protection, a giant blinding beam of light connected her to the Salineas sea gate.  
Her face was scrunched up as she tried to keep the connection, a single drop of sweat ran down her forehead. A girl called Mermista with dark skin stood next to her with her hands on her hips, she had blue hair that was tied in a ponytail at the side. Another person was there, a dark skinned boy called Bow, he had a golden chest plate that showed off his stomach, with a red heart in the centre, he had a quiver on his back with golden arrows sitting inside.

"Uhh, Adora?" The boy addressed, his eyes going wide like dinner plates, the three turned simultaneously to spot a giant green Metallica boat, a black sail was blowing in the wind, the Horde symbol proudly sewn on in red "It's the Horde!"  
"What?!"

On the boat, you stood, your hand on Catra's waist, a maniacal grin plastered on each other's faces, Catra crossed her arms and Scorpia readied the cannon, using her strong, muscley arms pulled at the lever and a beam of destruction leapt out of the end. The beam blew a gigantic red hole through the barrier. As soon as it did, Catra gave you a nod, as if congratulating you for it working, you smiled back and put one hand behind your back, looking away at the destruction the three of you had left behind. The cannon cooled down and Catra stiffened at the sight of long flowing blonde hair. She pulled out a telescope and looked through it, smirking.

"What is it?" You asked her letting go of her waist. She turned to you smugly, making a sign to look to the blonde hair, it was Adora, and she nodded before turning to Scorpia.

"Keep us going, full speed," Scorpia's mean face faltered into one of sincerity as she looked at Catra, it stirred another feeling in your stomach, it was similar to the one from before, but it was different somehow "I have got something more important to do," 

Catra sped off and jumped somewhere else off of the boat and you caught sight of the boy from Thaymor using his bow to get to the ship. You nodded at Scorpia and ran to where he was headed. He had ripped through the sail and landed in front of you. You were taller than him by a long shot, giving you an advantage.You lunged forward as you pulled out the staff from your satchel and extended it whacking him in the head with it and pinning him down with his chest plate caught under the staff.

"Say, this isn't our first meeting, is it?" You smirked dodging a kick from him but knocking yourself off of balance and letting him go.

"My name is Bow!" He reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow shooting it at you, you blocked it with the staff and it bounced back hitting Lonnie who was attempting to zap him with her weapon from behind, catching her in the net.

"Well aren't you a bit rude, Bow. I thought you'd atleast be happy to see me again!" You giggled as you ran up to his side elbowing him in his gut as he swung his bow attempting to hit you in the face, you leaned back and jumped away just as he shot another arrow. But this time it flew past your head, and caught you off guard, but not quick enough for you to swing your staff at him and knock him upside the head, he fell back stunned and you pinned him against the floor again.  
"Hah! You missed!" You taunted as the boy laughed, you turned in confusion and just saw the arrow fly onto the cannon, where it abruptly exploded into green goo splashing Scorpia in the face, and ruining the cannon. It sent off electrical zaps in and around the area the scorpian lady was in. 

"Oh come on!" Scorpia backed away from the machine and you were distracted long enough that the boy kicked you away, and you landed on your back, hitting your head on the side of the boat as it suddenly rocked, sending water flying up and splashing into your hair.

"What?! Dude! Not cool!" You got up and ran towards the boy, growling and using your staff to jump above him, landing on top of him, but he was quick and used the bow to block your attack and send you further away.  
Suddenly, you heard screaming and before you knew Bow had pulled your wet hair and used it to throw you away like garbage and you landed on top of Kyle who had had his weapon and it zapped you in the back as you landed on him.  
You screamed in pain and Kyle was shocked, he apologised profusely but could do nothing as you were squashed up against him. A jet of water separated you and you moved away just in time, dropping your staff. You rolled on the floor to quickly catch it, but the boy kicked it away.

"What's your name anyway, Lady?" He retorted smugly holding the staff in his hands, and you growled using your fists to punch the back of his knees and watch him fall over, you used this as an opportunity to dash to the staff, you caught it as Bow dropped it. You saw Scorpia dash next to you and pick the boy up.  
"Oh, you're big..." You heard the boy say.  
You turned around and poked the guy in the stomach with the staff, placing it down as you smirked.

"My name is Y/n, and I wonder, do you know how to fly, Bow?" You used the staff to balance on and nodded to Scorpia, using extra emphasis on his name.  
"See ya!" She yelled as she used all of her strength to throw him over board. Scorpia grinned and gave you a high five when he was thrown off. You heard the boy scream and looked over the sideof the ship to see him headed for a spinning fan, if he hit that thing he would be chopped up into little pieces. Gross, but you did nothing to help him, instead, you waved as he fell past you and giggled, covering your mouth.

Unfortunately, a man with a beard and pirate attire, swung past and grabbed the boy before he fell to his death. Aw. Once the boy was firmly in his grasp they both swung back to a smaller ship that was at the side of ours.

"Y/n! Are you alright?" Scorpia asked worryingly, wiping your bloody lip with a red claw, you hadn't even noticed that your lip was bleeding, whoops.

"I'm fine, Scorpia, let's just get back to work..." You moved her claw away from your mouth but didnt let go, instead holding onto it tightly as you both ran back to the cannon. Scorpia looked down at you, a face of worry lining her features, before smiling fondly.

You made you way to the cannon and tried to get as much goo off of it as possible. Once Scorpia deemed it usable again, you walked to her side and she fired it again. Its' beam of destruction blew another hole in the gate and you walked to the control panel and increased the speed of the boat. It quickened its' pace and you noticed you had been holding onto Scorpia's claw this whole time. Embarrassed, you let go and focused in front of you, ignoring the giddy look on Scorpia's soft face.

___________

Another beam hit the gate, and Catra, who was stalking Adora giggled. She jumped on top of the sword, and Adora winced, struggling to hold her up.

"Wow! You know, the tiara actually gets stupider the more I look at it." She was squatting down on the sword, eyeing Adora, looking at her pathetic attire.

"Catra! How did you find me- AH!" A beam hit the gate, sending a wave of electricity throughout Adora's taller than normal body.

"Did you think it would be that easy to escape the horde," Catra brought up a sharp finger nail and pointed at Adora's forehead with it "I mean I always knew you were kinda dumb, but c'mon?"

"So what's your plan? Insult me until I decide to re-join the Horde?" Adora retorted, squinting at Catra's smug form.

"I don't think Shadow Weaver is planning to give you much of a choice!" She let go of Adora's forehead and readied her hand "But yeah, something like that!"

"Hse swung her hand down, attempting to scratch at Adora's eyes, but she lifted an armoured wrist and blocked her attack. She lost her balance, however and Catra jumped off of the sword, walking to the side of Adora and showing off her badge.

"Check it out! Looks like with you gone, I got your promotion!"

"Ugh, Congratulations," Adora growled, keeping her focus on the gate. Catra scowled, before smirking and walking behind Adora.

"Seems like only yesterday, this was the thing you wanted most in the world," She walked to the other side of Adora "And now you're just-"

"Ugh!" She eyed Adora and looked her up and down. 

"C'mon, Adora? Hasn't this all gone on long enough?" Adora's eyes darkened and she glared at Catra from above.

"I told you before Catra, I'm NOT GOING BACK!" Catra stood back shocked, before growling and lunging forward scratching Adora's face and catching her off guard, she leapt forward and grabbed her arm smirking in Adora's face,before punching her right in the gut. She-ra bent down in pain, holding onto her stomach. Catra grabbed Adora's chin, lifting it up.

"THIS? Is what you left me for?" She growled "Dress up games and a light show?"

"And your knew best friends are nowhere to be seen!" Adora grunted, ignoring her words. Catra scowled, it seemed nothing would 

"Do you know how upset Y/n was when you left? Do you know that she was afraid? Afraid of never seeing you again?" Catra smirked, knowing she had hit Adora's weak spot when she stiffened. When you first arrived at the Horde, Adora thought of you like family, she promised to protect you and would never leave your side when you were 

"You said you would protect us, protect me!" She scratched at Adora's face, letting blood drip down her face "Heh, when did you get so weak?"

She leaned into Adora's ear and whispered. Adora felt a wave of responsibility wave over her and her breath hitched, Catra could feel a trail of wetness roll down Adora's cheek and hit her fingers.

"aH!" Suddenly, a huge whirlwind of water rose up to their height, and it went straight for Catra, hitting her off of the edge and making her land straight in the water.

Mermista and Bow landed on the platform, Mermista now having normal legs instead of a mermaid tail. Adora let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding back, and wiped her eyes of any tears she had embarrassingly let out. She couldn't believe it, she cried in front of Catra...

"Thanks,"

"Whatever, don't mention it..." Mermista blushed and looked away.

__________

You stood next to Scorpia as Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio, steered the boat forward through the gate. Before you could however, the smaller boat from before moved in front of you.

"What the heck?!"

"Ah ha!" You heard a male voice say. The small ship had engulfed in flames and was headed for you, before you knew it Scorpia had grabbed you and put you on her back, and you all leapt off of the burning boat.

"ADVENTURE!!"

The horde ship exploded and sank under the water. You were freezing and you couldn't see a thing. You felt a weight underneath you and suddenly you were above the surface again, Scorpia still carrying you on her back, her claw around your legs.

The cold feeling of water swallowed the two of you and you saw a familiar head of messy hair; you stopped Scorpia as she grabbed onto a plank of wood.

"Over there!" You pointed and Scorpia knew what you meant, she swam you both to Catra and grabbed her by her uniform, before swimming you all away and back to shore.  
"Ugh," You heard Catra say.

You sighed as the three of you swam away, a catchy shanty was heard and you hid your head on Scorpia's shoulder in shame. Your grip on her waist tightened and you looked at Catra who looked as embarrassed as you.

"THE BEST FRIEND SQUAD ON THE SEAS!  
WE SUBDUED THE THREAT, THE THREAT WITH EASE,  
WE SAILED THE WORLD, NEAR OR FAR,  
WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, WE ARE, WE ARE!  
WE'RE BEST FRIENDS, WE ARE, WE AREEE!"

Ugh, even their stupid songs are better.


	6. Our Time Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not okay with like sexual harassment and stuff (I don't know if it could be called that I think, but just in case) I'll put a small warning in that bit so you can skip ahead.
> 
> If your okay with reading that then just ignore me lmao
> 
> edit: I'm going to delete that part and rewrite it. I reread that part and it made me kinda uncomfortable, I know that's kinda selfish but it also implies that the reader is female; I want people of all genders to read and connect with Y/n so I'm gonna change it up a bit so it's more gender ambiguous lol.

You waited outside of the black garnet chamber with Catra, the two of you waiting to be beckoned inside. The door opened and You began to walk in, however stopping when an invisible Force pushed you away.

"Ugh, guess she only wants to see you," You rolled your eyes and leaned against the wall. Catra looked at you in confusion  
"But why? What have I done?"

"Do I look like I know to you?" You looked down at her playfully, smirking when you noticed her huff and walk inside. You smiled a little, before leaning against the door to try and listen in, unfortunately hearing nothing.  
___

"Shadow Weaver," Catra spoke; her tone was laced with annoyance. She saluted and crossed her arms. She wondered why she only wanted to see Catra, during their little meetings, Y/n was usually there too. Something was off, Catra could sense it as a chill ran up and down her spinal cord. Shadow Weaver had a grey hand placed onto the black garnet, a pulsating red energy trickled throughout her body and with every second, her power grew "You wanted to see me?"

Shadow Weaver turned around as Catra made her presence known, a red light shone throughout the room, almost blinding the cat-girl.

"Ah, Force Captain..." Shadow Weaver's body hovered over the ground and she moved to a goblet of strange green liquid "How kind of you to join me."

"What's up with you? You're being spookier than usual,"

"My shadow spies have found Adora," She somberly said, gazing over the bowl "She's on her way to Mystacor with her new friends...Mystacor. This is going to be too easy."

"Ugh, another Adora mission...Fine, when do I leave?" 

"The only place you're headed is outside my door to stand guard with Y/n," She turned to Catra squinting her eyes "I'm going to use my magic to go after Adora myself,"

"You two," She turned around again, glaring at Catra "Will see that I am not disturbed, clearly no one else can be trusted to bring her back to the Horde, least of all YOU,"

"Now go!" Catra glared but remained still in her spot, her fists were clenched until they turned a sickeningly paper white hue around the knuckles. Shadow Weaver's remaining patience was shredded away and she made her self larger. Her emotions clear even behind the red mask.

"I SAID GO!"

From behind the door, you stood at attention, the unforgettable sound of Shadow Weaver's wrath always worried you. Your breathing went shallow and your lip trembled.

"From the farthest regions of Etheria, I command you...BE AS ONE!!"  
Catra dashed out of the door and immediately you hid your discomfort. She glanced back at the room, her eyebrows were furrowed and the door closed before you could see what had happened.

"Dude, are you okay?" You asked, reaching out for her hand. She swatted it away and looked down, refusing to talk to you.

"I'm fine," She grabbed at her arms, and you rolled your eyes.  
You put your hand over hers and grabbed it, pulling it away from her and squeezing it. She didn't resist, allowing you to bring her hand up to yours and you covered it with both of your warm hands.

"C'mon, tell me what she wants,"  
______

You were both guarding the door, it had been hours and you were starting to get tired. Your eyes drooped and fell closed.

"Y/n! What are you doing?!" You shot back awake, banging your head on the wall behind you.

"Nothing!" You looked at her in shock and she rolled her eyes.

"Never a bad time to sleep on the job, huh?" She giggled and nudged you.

"Heh, sorry," You got closer to her and leaned on her side, she stiffened, and looked down. After a while she relaxed into the embrace and with a soft trill she laid her head onto your shoulders. Her eyes were soft, as she looked up at you occasionally and for a moment you laid there, saying nothing, staring back at her. The feeling was back in your gut, but you said nothing like usual. You knew how stressed she was from all this, you were too, sometimes you need to take a break, even strong, and sometimes scary cat girls like her. You heard her purr and blushed a little. What were you doing? If you two were caught like this, you would be ridiculed, cast aside, seen as weak.

To be honest, you didn't care. Catra put her hand around your waist and refused to look up at you, she held her head up high and buried it into your side. You slowly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. You wanted to stay like this, forever, not moving an inch, but feeling free and calm, a much different aura to that of the one of the Fright Zone. Catra's breathing had slown down and you knew what had happened, and a soft snore could be heard. She's so cute. You laid your head on hers and played with her hair tuffs as she napped.

Your eyes lingered on her ears. If you were caught touching them, you were dead. Guiltily, you slowly raised one hand and rubbed it against her fluffy ear, causing a hoarse whimper to occur. Immediately, you stopped and blushed brighter than ever, your eyes wide as dinner plates, but before you could move your hand away, Catra clasped onto your hand and placed it back onto her ear. You took it as a sign and began to pet her like you would a normal cat, circling some areas of her head and smiling at her reaction, which would be an occasional murmur or a trill. She leaned further into you, and you began to feel anxious. Your hand began to sweat and you sweared you could hear a small 'Adora' leave her mouth but you brushed it aside, smiling and playing with a tuft of her hair now.

You tried to push her off, after hearing footsteps come from somewhere.

She moved her hands now, moving them to your face and she cupped it in her furry hands. She inched closer, leaning her head on your shoulder and leaning in, pressing her hair into your face.  
"Catra?"   
"Catra!" You whisper-yelled. This time she let go and turned around glaring with her eyes still closed, half asleep.  
You gulped and stopped immediately, when you noticed what was happening, you pushed her away successfully. Your face reddened even more, this time in embarrassment. You covered you face and Catra rubbed her eyes, disappointed with the lack of warmth. She yelped at your face and hid her own. She must not have realized what she was doing, she was asleep after all.

'What in the world was that?' You thought staring, eyes wide at the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm- I'm sorry, I forgot, ack what- I'm not sorry! I mean-" She grimaced at her own words, guilt sitting in a pit in her gut. God she had just made everything so awkward now. Catra growled at her stupidity and fell to the floor, pulling her legs to her face.

"N-no, it's fine, I just made it awkward, I mean..." You stopped her and uncovered your face in your hands. Talking was not your strongest suit when it came to this stuff, but you tried your best.

"Hey, It's, okay," You gulped at your own words, trying to change the subject "Um, so I can't believe you let me touch your ears, hahah!"

"What?" She said in a low tone, the mood was dropped and you were both back to being jokey again, "Oh, um..."

"I'm kidding," She stood up again, ignoring you, turning away embarrassed for herself "Let's never speak of this again, okay?" She turned back around, her eyes narrowing at you, but softening when she saw your anxious look. She hesitantly grabbed your hands in hers and squeezed them. You felt better and slipped your hands away, your blush still evident.

"Agreed."

You giggled at her stern look, before reading the room and shutting up. Catra's face was serious, she must've felt so guilty, letting herself get carried away like that. You both looked away from eachother now, red dusting your cheeks.

The guard you must have heard passed by you, giving you both a small scowl. It was Octavia. You looked away innocently. She still hadn't forgiven you for stealing her stuff. She walked away, grumbling to herself.

A while had passed and you weren't looking at eachother anymore. You missed it. You missed looking into her mismatched eyes, holding her soft hands, that was covered in a thin layer of fur. Glancing over at her, she was staring at you, a blush still strung across from her cheeks. You leaned back against the wall and looked down at your feet.

"It's okay, you know, you don't have to feel bad, it was an accident, it caught me off guard, sure but really, it's okay,"

Catra said nothing, just groaning in embarrassment and she covered her face, before looking at you with a forced smile.

"I know that, it still doesn't make me feel any better though!"

A crash had sounded out, and the two of you stood at alert, dashing inside the room. It was foggy and Shadow Weaver was nowhere to be seen. You checked the area in shock, running towards the black garnet. Catra walked further away than you catching sight of Shadow Weaver, who was passed out on the ground. You chuckled at her weak form. Catra rolled her eyes and looked at herself through the green liquid on Shadow Weaver's spying goblet.

"You're been going about this the wrong way, old woman, if you wanna take down Adora..."

You caught on and walked to her side.

"You have to go for the heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter one for today but dont worry I'll try and add more tomorrow, but I do have school from 8:00 to 3:30 and because of the different time zones you may be from (I'm from Britain lmao) it may come out when your asleep or very early in the morning ect. so dont hate me please thank you 😔


	7. Princess Prom

"I'm sick of this!"

You were all sat in Catra's room. Ever since her little, tantrum, as Shadow Weaver put it, she had been put into her own room. Away from you... You groaned as she went on to rant about Shadow Weaver. Scorpia was making a necklace with some flowers you snagged from that flower princess. You are surprised at how many objects you have stolen from other people. You heard Scorpia grunting in frustration. You sighed holding your hands out to help her, you poked a hole through the stem with your fingernails and gently poked another flower stem through, tying it closed on the end, and repeating the process, listening to Catra's rant.

"Shadow Weaver failed to get Adora, and if Hordak finds out she's disobeying him, she'll take us all down with her, she's obsessed, when we NEED to think of the bigger picture! It's time for someone NEW to take her place, me,"

You completed the necklace and placed it around Scorpia, she smiled widely, squeezing you tightly from the side. Your eyes widened, and your breathing was shallow, she was crushing you. You smiled at Scorpia and she let you go. 

"So you in?" Suddenly, Catra was focused on you two, and you blinked in response. You were not listening AT ALL.

"We're hanging out in your room!" Scorpia put her hands to her mouth and silently giggled into it. You leaned over looking at Catra.

"Um, what were we talking about again?" Your hand went straight up as if you were in the teaching facilities when you were toddlers and you needed a question answered.

"Ugh, unfortunately, you two are the only guys I can trust around here..." Catra rubbed at her forehead.

"Because we're best friends," Scorpia sassed and glanced down at you, who had leaned back against the poles holding Catra's bed up.

"Stop being so YOU, and help me think!" 

"I have the beginning of a plan, but it's not enough, I need to capture Adora so Shadow Weaver doesnt demote me, I need to impress Hordak so he'll make me the new Shadow Weaver, how do I do both?"

Scorpia got an idea and pulled out a scroll, it was thick, which meant it was long, it had golden handles and blue markings on the paper. You awed at it.

"Why don't you try something at the all princess ball? Every princess will be there, so odds are Adora will be too," She spoke reading the invitation. You began to read the scripture.  
'Dear Princess Scorpia,'

Wait, Princess?  
Scorpia was a princess?  
Oh wait, they said something about that at Force Captain orientation... Whoops

"Hmm, Ooh! this year's theme is winter wonderland!" You chuckled a little and looked at Catra who was in shock.

Catra stormed over and ripped it out of Scorpia's claws.

"When did you get your claws on this?"

You face palmed.

"They sent it to her? She's a princess, dumb dumb," You groaned and stared at Catra who had perched on your lap to reach for the scroll and her crazy hair was hitting you in the face.

She jumped back immediately, bonking you on the nose with the invitation.

"Hey-"

"You're a princess?" She stated in shock, stepping back.  
You giggled, putting your feet up and crossing your legs.

"Yeah, the horde crash landed in my family's kingdom, we them stay, my family gave Hordak our runestone the black garnet?"  
Scorpia explained and you smirked.

"You're a princess?" She asked again, slowly this time.

"Oh man, I thought everyone knew, I mean, it's covered in Force captain orientation,"

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have skipped that..." She groaned and put the scroll down. You scooted up next to them again and played on your front, your feet dangling in the air. Scorpia took back the invitation and finished reading it.

"Ok, you're a princess, and you're going to a princess ball-" Catra started but Scorpia interrupted.

"Oh no, I'm not going, no one liked my family even before we joined the Horde..." Her sanguine attitude faltered and she gazed at her feet. You scoffed. No way, those jerks! Oh those princesses are going to wish they were never born if you ever say anyone of them again "I never really, fit, with the other princesses, I made them uncomfortable...and, yeah they don't like that."

Your hand instinctively went up to her spiky shoulders, rubbing them in an attempt to comfort her. You leaned against her side.

"They don't like me..." 

"C'mon, Scorpia, you don't need them anyway, they obviously don't deserve you, look at you, you're awesome!" You nudged her playfully and she looked down at you and gave a light chuckle accepting your hug, and her face becoming brighter.

Catra thought, saying nothing, she glanced down at her feet. She knew that feeling, the feeling of being left out. She smirked, however and Catra's plan unfolded in her mind.

"Don't you see? That's exactly why you have to go!" Scorpia looked confused at Catra, letting go of your hug "How DARE those princesses pretend they're better than you!"

Scorpia's smile grew larger at her words. Catra stood up, her hands on her hips and a shit eating grin plastered on her face. You knew what she was doing "Because you're different? How dare they abandon people, just because they don't fit in with their perfect little lives!"

"Yeah!" You were stood up now, egging her on, deciding to contribute to the conversation.

"How DARE, they take best friends, and turn them into GIANT SWORD LADIES, WHO RUN OFF WITH PEOPLE CLEARLY INFERIOR TO YOU!"

"How DARE they be SO selfish as to not even CONSIDER bringing you with them! Leaving you all alone to deal with all of the problems THEY LEFT BEHIND!" You shouted, your fists curling up into balls, the knuckles turning bright white.

Scorpia swooned holding her chin up with one claw.  
"You're telling my whole life, with your words,"

You blushed, realizing your out burst, and squatting back down to hide your face.

"Well It's time to show those princesses a thing or two! You're going! We're coming as your plus ones, and we're going to make this a night NO ONE will forget!"

"Wait what?" You asked, confused.

"You're obviously coming too!" Catra yelled back.

"But- What about the plan? And I dont even have anything to wear! Yeah, and! Um," You stuttered, thinking of excuses.

"C'mon Y/n, it'll be fun!" Scorpia pleaded, she looked at you with big, adorable eyes, they were shimmering. You bit your lip to stop yourself from talking, you wanted to say yes, to get her to stop making that face. 

"Yeah, Y/n," Catra joined in now dragging out your name, smirking and she leaned against the bed post suggestively. You're eyes looked between them and you had lost this battle, it seemed.

"Ugh, ok fine," 

"Yes!"

Scorpia giggled like a little girl and got up off of the bed, jumping up and down, she grabbed you and Catra, suffocating you both in a bear hug.

"Super Pal Trio's going to prom!"

_______

You rummaged through your wardrobe, looking for anything, ANYTHING that would be presentable. You pulled out hat, scarves, dresses, but none of them what you wanted.

"Knock knock," You heard Catra say.

"Ugh, come innn," You dragged out the last word, banging your head against your bed post.

"Woah, what happened in here?" You turned to Catra and saw what she was wearing, it was a dark red suit, with a crimson blouse and toe less shoes. Her bow tie was undone. You blushed and looked away, furrowing your eyebrows.

"I happened,"

"Look just get anything, it doesn't have to be good, we've just got to get in long enough that Adora has her eye off that sword, then we can kidnap one of her friends and bring them back to the fright zone, and when Adora comes-a-knocking, we'll make sure she never leaves again," Catra explained, full of herself, she brushed through her hair, attempting to tame it, and although it did nothing whatsoever it was cute to see her try.

"You know, I'm not even sure I want her back at this point," You would've said if Catra wasn't glaring you down. You noticed you were in your pyjamas and you hid under the pile of clothes "Gah! Whatever, just, pick for me then, I want to have fun without everyone looking at me like I have three heads attached to my back."

"Whatever you say, boss," She said lazily picking out an open slit light green dress and an under skirt that went from dark orange to light pink. The green dress had a triangular slit on the chest and 

"Happy?" You peered out of your comfy hole and stared at the option.

"Too light, something darker,"

"Ugh, just put it on! It literally doesnt matter what you wear, just look nice!" She dropped it on the floor, her face flushing and she stormed out.

"Ugghhhh okay..." You crawled out and began to put on the goofy under skirt, not with out your black shorts underneath for warmth. You slid the green dress over your shoulders. It wasn't that bad actually. A little chilly, but other wise good. You blushed at the sight of yourself and put all the messy clothes away. You pulled out a mirror and brushed your hair, clipping it up at one side to make it look like it had more volume than it actually did. You put the mirror away into your satchel and attached the brown belt to your waist. Looking back into the mirror you checked for any thing wrong.

You sat down at your desk and put a little blush over your cheeks, before daring to grab the eyeliner pen, and successfully, after much stress, making winged eyes. You put the pen down and leapt for the mascara, putting it on your eyelashes, making them look larger. A shaky sigh left your lips and you put a bit of lip balm on your lips, making them shiny. After glaring at your reflection you were done with makeup. You grabbed at an upside down heart pendant and put it around your neck. It meant alot to you, and your heart softend as you remembered the picture you had placed inside. You grabbed a golden headband, placing it in your hair, and pulling back the green veil that was attached to it, and pulling it behind your head.

Wanting a little more splash of colour, you sighed and placing warm pink knee high socks over your legs, before getting pinkish red leg warmers and placing them over the socks. Your arms were bare, and you felt a little naked without your black gloves. You grabbed a dark, almost black sea green jacket and shoved it on, leaving it open. It wasn't long, and it stopped before reaching your waist and the arms were short. You were finished. You put on golden flats and stood up, brushing yourself off. You gulped and made your way to the door, unlocking it and stepping outside. At the very last second, you snagged a pair of unsaturated blue gloves and put them over your black spotted arms. Your hands had a little ombre to them, they were y/s/c at the elbow, but as it got closer to your hands spots covered the entirety of the arm, leaving your hands completely black.

Catra was waiting by the door, picking at her nail, when she saw you she stopped. She could feel her heart racing and Catra clasped at her chest. Her face went red as she looked and saw the triangular boob window. She huffed and looked away.

"Good enough, I guess," Although she could barely steady the beat of her heart through her ribcage.

"Where's Scorpia?" You questioned and you saw her immediately. She was descending stairs that you hadn't realized where there. Catra tapped her foot and pointed, there you saw Scorpia, her hair was straightened and yelled back and she wore a black fitting dress, she had red jewels attached to her ears and she looked stunning. 

You suddenly felt self conscious about your clothes. They were childish in comparison, and you felt she outweighed you in every rank. Prettier, stronger, friendlier. All of these things washed from your mind however when Scorpia looked at you with her signature smile, you grinned back and gave her a small wave, in which she blushed in response and walked down the stairs. Catra held her hands out and you both grabbed them, walking on either side. Not before Scorpia stopped and took out another flower necklace that matched the one you had made, and you put it over your head. Catra smirked at the town of you and you both made your way out of the Fright Zone. Catra's face smirk grew as she was walking in between the two of you. You've never seen her so smug before.

_______

The castle loomed above the three of you. It was completely made of ice, the sky above was pink and filled with fluffy clouds.  
Catra noticed your worried expression and squeezed your hand, not looking at you however.

You walked through the doors, Catra hugging Scorpia's arm as she saw something in the ball room. The ball room was large, and pop music was being played loudly, and you had no idea where it was coming from. You looked up and saw Adora on the balcony, she squinted at you and you tilted your head, sticking your tongue out, and moving closer to Scorpia and Catra.

Princess Frosta was sat on her throne, dismissing and greeting guests at her pleasure. She was a little kid, probably 10 or 11, but you said nothing of it, just rolling your eyes, and making your way to her. The line was long but you got there, with Catra hissing quietly to herself when someone would brush past her.

Eventually we got to the hostess, but where interrupted rudely. You let go of Catra and put your arms behind your back, scoffing as Adora ran up to you. She had her hair up still, with her stupid hair poof, she wore a red dress with a golden belt, and gold sandals.

"Reverred hostess, you can't let them in, they're from the Horde-"

"Reverred hostess, Princess Scorpia was invited, as per the rules of this ball, rules that I personally have the utmost respect for," Catra put her hand to her chest as she spoke, making herself sound fancy and she glared at Adora.

"You do not!"  
"Princess Adora!" Princess Frosta spoke, her voice low and intense "The rules state clearly that all princesses and their chosen guests, are welcome..."

"But they're up to something, I can feel it," Adora reasoned glaring at you. You rolled your eyes and began to speak.

"You know, Adora, it's the Princess' ball, not yours you shouldn't really be telling her how or how not to run it," You stood up taller on your tip toes, and gave a small courtesy to the princess as you referenced her, before smirking at Adora's dumbfounded expression "By the way reverred hostess, the ball is lovely so far, and your castle is quite beautiful if I say so myself."

"What? No, Reverred hostess, you have to-"

"That's enough! You look at me and see a child, but I have worked too hard to gain respect, only to throw it away because you FEEL they're up to something!" She slammed her fist onto her throne "For centuries, the all princess ball has been neutral ground, I will not dishonor that legacy. Scorpia is a princess, Princesses get plus ones, THEY STAY!"

Adora hummed and looked away. That felt good, getting Adora in trouble, in the Horde it was usually the other way around. Adora would try and butter up Shadow Weaver whilst Catra and I got the short end of the stick.

Adora and her pink friend were grabbed by the guards and thrown off of the platform.

"Teenagers..."

You all walked beside the two.

"Really Adora, I'm shocked, were not breaking any rules," Catra nodded "Didn't you read the invite?" 

"I know your plotting something, from now to the second the ball ends, I'll be watching, wherever you go, I go." Adora tried to threaten but you threw you head back in laughter.

"Oh, you're serious?" You chuckled a little, grabbing Scorpia's claw and holding her close.

"Suit yourself," Catra walked off and you and Scorpia headed to the buffet.

"Have fun with following us!" You shouted back.

_______

"So, you been here before or?" You walked up to a princess, she wore a tired expression and she wore a pink crown on her head. She held a coffee mug in her hands and said nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and walked away. You spotted another girl, she wore a purple suit and gloves. She had darker skin, with dreadlocks and pointy ears. She was talking to another girl, who had short curly brown hair, and a flowy white dress with a hole showing off her back. She had ran horns that circled the sides of her head. She had blue eyes and her skin looked soft, she was very pretty, and your heart jumped a bit in nervousness at the thought of talking to her.

'Ok, Y/n, let's try and flirt, or at least make some friends? Yeah, friends are good. Let's just stick with friends'

"Hey! Um, I'm Y/n!" You held your hand out to shake, but the girl only stared at it, she glanced at the Horde clip in your hair, and you quickly removed it, letting your natural hair come out "Heh, sorry, I've never been to one of these before, think you can show me what to do or I can just like just- ha-hang with you guys or, no? Yeah ok..." You didn't even bother finishing, because the pretty woman just rolled her eyes and walked away. She pulled her friend with her and grabbed a sweet from the buffet, leaving you all alone and embarrassed.

"Hm, tough crowd," You held a glass of water in your hand and twirled it inbetween your fingers. You put it down after taking a swig and grabbing for a muffin.

Opening it up, you noticed Whatshername pink girl not too far away, she was talking to Bow.

"Oh, that is good, wow I don't- I don't even know what's in this- what, sir? Garcon? What's in this?"

You chuckled hearing Scorpia scoffing down food next to you.

"So, Scorps- you're okay with me calling you that right?" You asked and she nodded holding a block of fudge out to you, you took it and smiled, taking a bite of your muffin "Sooo, how you liking the ball? I just got rejected and I haven't even been here two minutes, heh. Isn't that funny?"

"Hey where'd your clip go? Did you lose it?" She noticed pointing to your hair, her arms full of food and she nearly dropped a snowflake covered cupcake "Aww, it's a shame, you looked so pretty,"

"Oh yeah, um that, uhhh," You looked around and fumbled with your hands, you stood up on your toes and whispered in her ear.

"When do you suppose we start?" You asked and she understood immediately.

"I'd say let's give it a few minutes, we wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious..." You nodded at her response and finished your muffin throwing away the wrapper and eating the fudge Scorpia gave you.

You noticed the pink girl sperating from the boy and you pointed it out to Scorpia, she nodded and you both booked it for the nearest exit, trying to find the armoury. You walked to an ice hallway, winking at Kyle and Lonnie, who were dressed up as quards.

"Here, take one," Scorpia took off one of the heat bombs, disguised as jewels on her belt, and handed one to you.  
You took it and placed it on the wall next to you and setting the timer.

"Listen, you go and place the rest of those bombs I'm gonna go get Catra, then we can set off okay?" You told, Scorpia smiled and pointed behind you. Scorpia left into the room, and came out holding Adora's sword, she gave it to you, and you held it above your shoulders. It was heavy as hell, and you struggled to hold it up. You made your way over to the yelling.

Bow was yelling about heat bombs to Kyle and Lonnie, once they saw you they restrained him while Scorpia slowly trotted up behind him, and using her tail, stung him, paralyzing his body and making him faint.

"Oh, well, guess that sorted itself out..." Scorpia picked up his body and Lonnie and Kyle surrounded her to make sure no one saw her. You nodded and left the room, placing another heat bomb on the way out.

Adora stalked around the room, catching sight of you, she glared. Suddenly the lights turned off and Frosta's voice called out over the hustling crowd.

"It is my solemn duty as hostess to now announce, it is time for the first dance of the ball," Multiple woops and shouts were thrown and everybody pushed their way to the dance floor. They pushed and thrashed you around and you were met without a partner as everyone got ready to dance.

You looked around and noticed the pretty girl from before also without a partner. You walked up to her and she scowled, but put her hand up to dance.

"Hey," You twirled her around.

"What do you want from me?!" She spun and landed on your side, you caught her, and put your hands on her hips.

"I just wanna talk, is that so bad? I haven't exactly got many friends around this joint." You put your hand on her shoulder and twirled away looking for an new partner.

You were met with Adora, perfect. Your gut dropped and you stared at the floor.

"Great, it's you." She put her hands against yours and pulled you both closer, almost touching foreheads before you both spinned away, holding each others hands for support.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but-" She dipped you and pulled you back up, after, you put your head on her shoulder and slowly turned with her.

"Upset doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you, right now."

"I know but-"

"I'm glad, you know, I've never been happier since you've left." You whispered in her ear, pulling away and twirling Adora around, holding her in front of you and laying you chin on her shoulder.

"What?" 

"What? Did you think I missed you? Yikes, I didn't know you were that self-centred, ever since you left, Catra and I have been rising up ranks," You let go and faced her, you pulled Adora close, your lips almost touching, your veil covering your flushed face. You pulled a strand of hair from her head and twirled it inbetween your fingers.

"Catra doesn't see it now, but you've holding us both back for so long, we are so much better off without you. I hope you stay in whatever hovell you call home now, because after all this is over, I never want to see your face ever again."

You smirked at Adora's eyes, they were dull, and the whites of her eyes were fully red and puffy, she wanted to cry so bad, and that made your chest swell with pride, making her feel bad felt so good, you knew that then and you know that now. You pulled her close again, her head against your chest, before you pushed her away for another partner.

You were met with the girl from before and your face immediately fell, her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" You lifted her up off of the ground and spun her around, before placing you hands on her waist and bringing her down.

"You, all of you, you Horde scum, you burned down my kingdom, burned my people, burned my parents and here you are, trying to be my friend? You're a hypocrite," She pushed you away, facing down.

"Look, that wasn't me! And I'm not trying to be your friend!"

"Then what do you want from me?! Just leave me alone! Just looking at you makes me want to!" You took the hint and twirled her around, leaving her be for another partner. Your eyes met a pair of mismatched ones. One was blue and one was orange.

"Hey Catra~" You held hands and Catra held you from behind.

"Hey," She twirled you around and you dizily looked at her. 

"You enjoying the ball?" You asked, leaning in, Catra purred in your ear.

"Oh, I am, I'm having a blast. Y/n, a little birdy told me that you and Scorpia got the sword? Am I right?" You shivered, she was so close, you could feel her breath against your skin. You whispered back.

"Yeah."

"The boy too?" She held her head on your shoulder, she was supposed to let go but she didn't, not yet.

"Right," She let go now, her hands were placed on your hips, and she placed a small folded note into your satchel bag.

"I'll meet you later in the ship, see you Y/n," She dipped you down low, your hair almost touching the ground, she held you tight in her arms, you could feel her heart pumping next to yours.

"See you, Catra," She got up and let you go, spinning you into a mess of pink hair.

"Heyy, Glitterrr," You lazily said, a smile on your face. The girl growled and held your hands in a firm grip.

"Aren't you quiet?" You pulled her around and you both bowed "Since I'm probably going to see you again, we might as well be acquainted, can't keep calling you Glitter forever. I'm Y/n, Adora's ORIGINAL best friend,"

The girl said nothing, her body was frigid and you tilted her head to look at you with a single finger.

"Smile, my dear, you look like an angry squirrel's lost its nuts " You purred and she squirmed in your grip. You turned her around and led her in a spin.

"It's Glimmer," She said.

"Ok, Glimmer, just so you know, you can keep her, for all I care" You held her firmly now, your smile now gone from your face "I don't want to be friends with traitors." She was the one to push you away this time. You walked to the edge of the ball room, and checked your bag for what Catra dropped in.

'Messing with Adora, look out for the signal, meet me on the roof with the ship, might drop by. Literally.'

You looked over your shoulder and saw Adora tackle Catra to the ground, smashing an ice sculpture.

You ran over to her but stopped when she winked at you. The signal.

You nodded and ran away from the scene to find Scorpia. You ran out of the castle and near the back to find Glimmer running out aswell. You found the ship and quickly jogged inside.  
You opened the hatch and let yourself in, Scorpia was waiting with the sword.

"Y/n, you're back!" She engulfed you in a hug "Are you okay? Where's Catra?"

"Catra's still inside, she'll be okay though, the girl is coming we need to do something about her!"

"Oh! Right!" You both ran out side, seeing Kyle struggle with Bow's body, you ran over and helped him, picking the boy up easily. Suddenly, a ringing hit your head and you were knocked out. Your eyesight was fuzzy and you saw Scorpia sting Glimmer and she fell beside you. Your eyesight returned and you saw Scorpia put you over her shoulder and she carried the other two under her arms.

She brought you into the ship and placed you in her seat. Dang, Glimmer was strong. You tapped your ear, waiting for the ringing to stop. WhenScorpia placed down the sleeping bodies, it stopped and Scorpia faced you.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she? If she did anything serious, so help me I'll-"

"I'm fine now, Thank you," Her eyes softened at your pleading eyes and she put am arm around you.

"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried there! Anyway, wheres Wildcat?" She asked getting closer to you.

"Wildcat?" You laughed a little "Is that supposed to be Catra?"

"Yeah! I got nicknames for both of you! You're Y/n/n and Catra's Wildcat," 

"Gotcha," You stood at the controls, steering the ship upwards and watching out for Catra.

"Catra said she might be up here, just keep an eye out? Okay?" You asked, flying the ship upwards.

"Alright, Y/n/n-"

"AaH!" You looked up and saw Catra and Adora falling. You opened the hatch and leaned out of it getting ready to catch Catra, but it never happened. You looked again, and Adora had used her hair pin as a stopper, she had stabbed it in the ice, 'saving' them both.

After a while, Catra had let go and was plummeting downwards towards the ground. She fell past you quick, but you were quicker, you grabbed onto her shirt, Scorpia was holding you so you wouldn't fall out of the ship, and you pulled Catra up and into the ship, the hatch closing behind her. She glanced at you and smiled, holding a hand to her chest and breathing out.  
She mad herself way to the control panel ignoring Scorpia and heading straight for Glimmer and Bow.

She sat beside them, letting their heads. You flew the ship upwards and in front of Adora, she saw you all inside safe and sound, her eyes gravitated towards Bow and Glimmers sleeping bodies in Catra's grasp. Catra giggled and caressed Glimmers hair. 

"See ya later," She smirked at Adora's shocked expression, and threw her head back in laughter "Princess."

You then flew the ship out of the way, and back to the Fright Zone, leaving Adora stranded, friendless, and 500ft above the ground.


	8. No Princess left behind...probably

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Catra stared at her reflection in the sword her smile ever growing bigger she turned to you and pointed to the sword "Check this out!"

"Catra, I have eyes you know..."

"You've got to admit, Y/n," You walked over to the princess. Shadow Weaver was using the magic from the black garnet to electricute her, she was struggling against the red bolts and her dress was tattered to bits "We inflicted more damage on the rebellion more than anyone else."

She swung the sword around, in an almost practiced manner; she giggled every so often, her smile turned cocky as she turned to face Shadow Weaver's back that was almost pressed up against the giant crimson gem. 

"I succeeded even where you, failed," you flinched at her wording and stared at the 'prisoner', is that what you should be calling her? You smiled gently when she looked up at you, her face contorted with rage and wet balls of salty tears brimmed her eyes.

Suddenly, Shadow Weaver's telecommunication screen flickered to life, and Hordak's stern face was displayed amongst the flickering green of his lair.

"Shadow Weaver..." His voice cut through the thick air and Shadow Weaver rushed over to the screen, her hands pressed tightly together as she pushed passed Catra.

"My lord,"

"I commend you on the capture of the princess of Bright Moon," Your nose flared and your hands began to shake as you dashed over next to Shadow Weaver "Queen Angella has been given until the morning's moonrise to surrender herself to out forces."

"Thank you, Lord Hordak, I thought you would be pleased with MY work."

"You have proved your worth to me...today," The screen went black and Catra was the first to scoff.

"YOUR work? I'm the one who brought back the princess of Bright Moon! Not you!"

"Hey... I was involved too! Ugh not that anyone cares at this point..."

" You're BOTH under my control," she squinted her eyes at your remark and you shut up. You hate her you swear to whatever deity that may or may not exist "There for anything you manage to do right is credited to me!"

She snatched away the sword and you scoffed "So we do all the work? Is that what's happening here?"

"Sometimes that's just the way of things," She grabbed your chin causing you to scowl and gently push her hand away, she said nothing and you were almost certain she was going to slap you for refusing her pathetic attempt at intimacy. Catra glanced at you and you looked down, a pit forming in your stomach.

Catra made her way to you, not touching you, but giving you a knowing look.

You glanced back at the princess before heading out, she growled a little, even in her weak state. Blowing the pink princess a kiss from afar, you headed out of the black garnet chamber, Catra holding her shoulders up in a silenced rage as she walked in front of you.

"Welcome to the Fright zone, Princess,"

________

"Scorpia, where are you taking me?" You asked, sitting on the edge of a skiff while Scorpia drove.

"I'm telling 'ya Y/n/n, I found this abandoned wing of the Fright Zone and it is just- you know what, it's a surprise! I'll tell you when we get there!" You groaned at her and stood up, slightly rocking due to the moving vehicle

"Listen, Scorps, I'm kinda busy, I appreciate the attempt at making me feel better but right now I'd appreciate more if we just carried on with the whole kidnapped princess thing," You walked next to her and she rolled her eyes, her grin becoming larger.

"No, I know you,"

"We met a few weeks ago,"

"And I know when you need a break, plus, It'll be fun!" She teetered the skiff a little "Just some friends being pals! All alone, in a room, just talking about their feelings and such! You know! The usual!"

"Yeah sure, who the heck is that?" You pointed to a man standing all on his own in front of a closed doorway.

"Huh?" She steered closer and stopped the skiff, helping you off and walking to the strangely familiar man.

"Halt! Who are you?" The guy stiffened, finally turning around and flinching under your cold stare. You squinted, where have you seen him before?

"Me? I'm, the... Inspector! I'm here to inspect, all the things!"

"Seriously?" You tilted your head your stare hardening. He started sweating, looking away and at Scorpia.

"Inspector?"

They had a small stare off, for a while before you broke the ice...Before chickening out because confrontation sucks. Please do something, please do something, you're not handling this confrontation on your own 

You looked over at Scorpia, who just squinted, before leaning back in laughter. 

"Inspector! Ohohoho! Of course! We must've forgotten that you were coming!" You held your hands up in disbelief, there is no way she is this dense "We are long over due for an inspection, I must admit it, but I can assure you everything is up to code."

She walked you all away from that area and to the main machinery, pipes skiffs' and other stuff that were due for an inspection. 

"Ugh, well, what were you doing just standing there on your own? Surely you must have an escort at least? A chaperone? Make sure that you're not..." You got closer to his anxious face "Up to anything suspicious?"

"Oh no! It's just me, today! Nothing suspicious here! Nope!"

You glared, your eye trained on him. This dude is a seriously bad liar. An inspector all on their own? No chaperone, no nothing? And so soon after the capture of Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon? You leaned back and scoffed, turning to Scorpia, who carried on talking. You leaned back and crossed your arms. Still, there was a chance that it was just a normal inspection, and there was nothing going on. That didn't help the sinking feeling in your gut, however... You headed onto the skiff and the 'Inspector' stood still as a statue, his eyes anxiously trained on you. You leaned back against the fin of the skiff.

"So, guess there's no surprise hang out sesh, hey Scorpia?"

"Yeah.... Ack, I'm sorry, next time I promise!"

You rolled your eyes, letting out a small giggle.

"So, how did you get here, Inspector'?" You asked and watched as he fumbled with his hands.

"Well, I uh, got here, on boat, from my house!"

"And where would that be?"

"Why all the questions? Can't I just get on with the inspection? This isn't very professional of you, you know!" He put his hands on his hips and smirked. Scorpia leaned in.

"Careful on him Y/n, He's our guest!" You glared off into space and looked down.

You landed and jumped out, as the guy started looking aimlessly at the different pipes that lined the walls.

"Well, anything?" Scorpia asked, her curiosity peaking.

"Nope! It seems you Horde types run a tight ship, I must say," he walked closer to another steam pipe, examining it in a false sense of superiority "Everything seems to be up to code."

He knocked over half of the pipe, picking it up and realizing his mistake. You groaned, and rubbed your eyes. This guy is so annoying it physically hurts.

"Yes indeed! Entirely up to code," He walked away pointing finger guns at you, you shook your fist, almost daring to let the middle finger slip up. He winked at you, and you scoffed hiding behind Scorpia.

"You pass with flying colours,"

You ran over to him and put the pipe back in place, allowing the steam to run through it smoothly again.

"Now unless you have more for me to inspect I should get going to my Inspector children..."

"You know, you look familiar..." Scorpia started, you nodded your head and squinted at the so called Inspector. Finally, she gets it! 

You got closer and started examining his entire body, standing behind him and making your way in front again, leaning down and peering at him.

He winked and messed his hair and moustache up, and it hit you.

He got closer to your face, and you leaned back disgusted.

"Perhaps you've seen me...In your dreams?" "What?! Eugh! That's a disgusting assumption! I! Umm, uhh, Scorpia help me! You gulped and scattered back behind Scorpia and hid from his sight, hugging Scorpia in the process. This guy is so gross. You turned to him with a look of fear.

"No that's not it," She put a claw to her cheek in thought, not noticing you next to her.

"Princess prom! Thats where I know you from, I knew it would come to me! You were there with that mermaid!" You slowly pulled out your staff and held it across your body warningly.

"She has a name you know! I mean- no," He trailed off.

"And the attack on the Salineas sea gate," You stood back out and protected Scorpia, the staff extended and held out in a defensive stance.

"You're with the rebellion!"

"As a scrupulous inspector, threats, normally wouldn't work on me, but in this case... uh...." He stopped talking finally and you steered yourself closer, going to hit him with the staff.

"?"

"Duck?" He said interrupting you quietly.

"Ooh where?" Scorpia turned around, her tail stinging you and knocking you back, your vision was hazy and you saw Scorpia get hit with a large arm. Her tail curled around your waist, accidentally stinging you again and suddenly you were lurched high in the air. You swung and (you think) hit the intruder before collapsing onto your back hitting the ground. A heavy object landed on top of you.

"Oof!"

"Ack! Y/n, I'm so sorry! Ah! Hm!" She got up and cradled you like a baby. You weren't completely knocked out, but you couldn't see properly.

"Scorpia!" You yelled and she held her head down, listening for a heart beat.

"I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm ok, dude, just oh god that is horrible, my back...." And then it was all black.

______

You woke up suddenly, when cold water was thrown and slapped against your face. You gasped and leaped up head butting a concerned Scorpia.

"Hello?"

Scopia jumped back and held her head in pain. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio stared at you from behind disappointed. You looked around, confused. Back at the barracks above prisoner wing C.

"Huh? What?" You sat up rubbed your head, it rang like an alarm clock in your brain.

"This dumb-dumb stung you on accident!" Lonnie shouted rushing over to your side "Listen, I know we have our arguments, but I don't hate you, so try to be careful! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah whatever that's nice," You waved her off and she gasped, playfully punching you back down onto your back," Man, I can't even remember what happened..." Kyle and Rogelio walked to her side, Rogelio's arm around Kyle, who's face was red and sweaty. 

"Ahhh, leave me alone, I'm awaiting the sweet release of death!" You groaned, putting your hands in Lonnie's face and poking her nose.

"Y/n," Scorpia added, coming back to your side "I really am sorry," 

"Dude it's fine," You smiled a little and got up, your head still hurt, but you can't let that stop you.

A cacophony of roars came from Rogelio, which Lonnie translated as ' Are you sure you're okay? You can stay here if you want,'

"I'm fine! I have to get back to work anyway," You ran outside the group following shortly after. You looked back, noticing Kyle was gone. Crashes came from the barracks and Scorpia pushed you back, while Rogelio and Lonnie ran out.

The alarms blared red and that was your cue to run to the black garnet chamber, leaving Scorpia on her own.

______

Catra was already inside and Adora was strapped to a table.

You ran to Catra's side, rubbing your forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, there was trouble down at the barracks,"

Catra growled.

"You are excused for your tardiness, Y/n. Catra, return to the force captain barracks and pack your things, now that Adora is back theres no need for you there."

For a while there was silence, and Catra's eyes grew in shock, her heart pumped and you growled under your breath.

"Seriously? After, everything I've done for you, it's still her you want?"

Shadow Weaver grabbed Catra's arms and forcefully shoved her towards the door. Your heart dropped.  
Adora winced.

Catra glared at Adora as the door closed. Your throat became hoarse and your attempt at silencing your anguished words was futile.

"What the hell?!"

"Y/n! You will do well not to interfere! I'm getting tired not you and your unwanted, constant bickering!" She spat out

"It is neither your place to speak out, nor is it advised to!" She made herself larger, placing her stone grip onto your chin, and squeezing with her nails till blood drew "So, shut your mouth."

She pushed you away and you hit your head against the wall.  
You growled under your breath. Adora's face was unreadable, but you knew what she was thinking.

"Keep on, and you'll be joining that miserable excuse of an officer!" You shut up immediately and stood up from the floor, running out of the room.

Tears flowed out and nothing would stop it.

You dashed down the hallway far enough that they wouldn't hear you. You took a deep breath and rammed into the nearest wall, punching and kicking it until it was nothing but scrap metal. You screamed until your vocal chords ached. Your tired sobs echoed throughout the hallway. 

You're so sick of the CONSTANT touching. Shadow Weaver's hands glazing against the skin, leaving marks and drawing blood as though you were nothing. Your sick of getting hurt. Your sick of being manipulated. But even then, you still want to please her, only because you know what will happen if you dont. You just want to be free of these feelings, it's torture. You took out the staff and extended it, whacking the wall with as much force as you could muster. You gasped at the carnage, and dashed away.

You let out a shaky breath. In and out. Push it down. In and out. Push it down. It's something you did to suppress your feelings. You fell to your knees, not even noticing the group of colourful people run past you, completely ignoring you.

That's another thing. The constant reminder of being ignored. It's always about Catra and Adora. Never about Y/n. Never about you. You just feel as though you're never good enough. You can never be better than Adora or Catra. They are the ones that are recognised, they are the ones that are iconic and remembered. Not you. You're not even mad at them specifically, just the thought of not being included with them. Now that Adora's gone, you thought it would be better, you finally had a chance to be yourself with Catra, and no one to get in the way. Your chest ached again, this time you knew why. 

You huffed, standing up and wiping all the tears away. It's okay. It's okay. Once you're in charge it'll all be okay, maybe, you could run away. Not be apart of the Rebellion or the Horde. Start a farm, grow some whatever they're called. Run away. You almost consider the thought, but you know Catra would never come with. It's all just so confusing. Why are feelings like this? Can't you just be a robot instead?

You breathe and stuffed all the ruined equipment into your satchel bag. You stood up, and ran back to the black garnet chamber.

_____

You opened the door, seeing none other than Shadow Weaver hovering over Adora, red magic spiralled around her and her fingers danced.

Your breathing shallowed. You can't be doing this. You rushed over to Shadow Weaver.

"What are you doing?!" 

"Everything will be as it once was! As for the princess, once I'm done, we'll be happy to have her as your prisoner!"

Her fingers danced to Adora's head and they clung to her like magnets.

"No! Adora!"

You pulled out the staff, and dashing to Shadow Shadow Weaver's side, you whacked her upside the head, stopping the flow of magic completely. You're not finished, making sure she is unconscious, you whack her a couple more times while she on the floor, letting out all of the anger you had built up.

"Wait! Stop! Y/n!" You heard Adora shout and you stopped, embarrassed. 

"Ugh! Shut up!" You raised it above your head seemingly about to hit Adora. You pulled it back down and rushed over to release the princess from her shackles.

She glitched and grunted, refusing your help. She flickered pink and red, switching between them. Until she turned into nothing.

She suddenly appeared behind you, taking you by surprise. You both rushed over to see who got to Adora first. You, having longer legs, reached her first and released her from the straps while Glimmer helped.

"Adora!" She had fainted, as her eyes were closed and her breathing slow "Adora!" 

You slapped her awake, she shook and looked around, her eyes lingering on you.

"Adora? Do you remember me?" Glinmer asked.

"...Glimmer..." She hugged her tight and you stood in the background. You began to pick up Shadow Weaver, who was on the floor when Adora's voice said your name.

"Y/n, you helped me," 

"NO!" You shouted "Well, yes, but- don't tell Catra... Listen, I'm sorry, for what I said at Princess prom," You held her close.

"So, will you leave the Horde? Please, I know you're a good person..." Her eyes were hopeful and your grip loosened.

"You know I can't, I'm not like you," You turned around and let her go" I'm not selfish, I'm not gonna run off without my friends, and leave them behind."

"But what about Catra?" 

"She No, just go. I don't want to hear it," You grumbled and let them both stumble out.

"Hey Glimmer?" She turned around, her eyes a complete opposite of her glare at the prom "I'm..."

She nodded and left the room, leaving you alone in the darkness of the chamber, a soft glow from the garnet was the only light now.

I am so screwed when Shadow Weaver wakes up.


	9. The Beacon

"Not only did you lose the princess known as Glimmer, but I learned that Adora was She-ra all along,"

Hordak hissed as he walked towards us. Catra's tail swished in delight; you were stood still behind Scorpia and Catra, hiding your head. You knew you went too far, but, it just felt so good, to just give her a taste of her own medicine. She deserved it, for all you care. She had never addressed it so far, but you just know Shadow Weaver was going to punish you, and it shook you to your core at what she would do. Scorpia turned a soft eye to face you and pulled a small smile. She turned back around and put her claw back, it touched your hand, which had been shaking vigorously from the nerves, and gripped it tightly, but it wasn't mean or ill-natured. It felt...nice. 

As fast as a flash your hand slipped away, when the masked woman herself stepped forward.

"Now you see why it was so important to bring her back!"

"All you did was invite attack from an enemy combatant with detailed knowledge of our operations!" He stalked Shadow Weaver, circling her like prey, "If I had known."

He came into the light, his ruby red eyes glaring down in disgust.

"I never would have agreed to your foolish plan,"

Catra sniggered, and Scorpia whispered something to her, causing her to elbow her hardly in the chest.

Why isn't Shadow Weaver saying anything? Did she know? What if Hordak already knows and is planning to yell at me later? What if I'm sent to Beast Island!?

You sighed, inching closer between your two friends, listening in to the lecture Hordak was giving Shadow Weaver. She kept trying to argue back but it was no use, her arguments were useless to Lord Hordak. 

You crossed your arms across your chest, waiting for this all to be over so you could get this horrible feeling out of your gut. Anxiety, worry, you think it's called. Whatever it was, it freaking hurts, and it wont stop making you shake involuntarily. Catra saw you in the corner of her eye. She sneered and turned away, holding her hand out slowly and out of sight behind her. Confusion littered your face, what does she want; she shook her stiff hand about, and you finally got what she wanted. You put one hand down and placed it in her palm, her grip tightened immediately, and Catra closed her fingers over your hand so you couldn't move it.

The feeling in your gut was replaced with a fluttering. It swirled around your stomach, and you felt you face get hot. Using you other hand you covered your face from view of anyone.

'What is she doing to me?'

After getting his point across, Hordak dismissed us all, and, without letting of your hand, Catra lead you and Scorpia out into the hallway.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Catra giggled, an evil look on her face. Well, evil to some, but in all honesty it made her look adorable. She was still holding your hand as you walked. You pulled a deadpan look and stared straight down at her. Using your other hand, you face palmed.

"Catra. She wears a mask..."

"Well, yeah but- Agh shut up." She retorted. You pulled your hand down and looked at Scorpia who was silently listening in, her eyes glued to your and Catra's hand-holding with a smug smirk on her features. Blushing, you let go immediately, and bit at your cheek.

Catra's ears twitches as we all turned around to see a bot following us, it's movement's were odd, not like any of the other bots, and it almost seemed affectionate? In a way? It beeped as it turned it's circular head to you.

Rolling her eyes, Catra carries on with her rant.

"Whatever, it serves her right," You carried on walking and Scorpia winked. You shook your head at her, and hid away in your hands, causing her to quietly snicker.

"If she wants to take credit for my plans she can take the blame too-" Catra stopped in her path causing everyone to bump into her.

"What is it?" Scorpia asked loudly, Catra elbowed her. You just tilted your head at her strange behaviour.

"Oh sorry, what is it?" Scorpia whispered this time.

Without saying a word Catra pushed pass the two, sniffing around, her hands in a wierd position in front of her. She closed her eyes and sniffed the walls, before bending down and crawling along the floor, her tail moving swiftly.

"Uhh Catra?" You asked narrowing your eyes. Scorpia tried to look around to see what was so interesting.  
"Yep, that's concrete."

Catra stopped at a vent, catching a wierd scent you suppose, she growled a little and used her razor sharp claws to scratch open the vent.

"What in the world are you- oh...Oh."

A purple girl had fell out of the vent. Pastel hair was on her head, it moved seemingly by itself and it was strung up into two pig tails. 

"Oop! Uh, Hi!" She spoke in a nasally voice and waved to Catra who just gasped and narrowed her eyes.  
________

The princess was strapped to the wall, her purple-hand-hair-thingies, were also tied down so she didn't try anything.  
Hordak had tasked us with her interrogation, a terrible decision really, as the three of you weren't exactly the most intimidating group.

Catra put a claw to the door and entered the code to her cell, and the door slid open revealing Entrapta, who had an innocent look on her face. Catra walked in front of her, waving the laser gun-thing-a-majig (your still waiting on being told what they were called) around threateningly.

"Prisoner..."

"That's Entrapta," Scorpia interrupted, causing the cat-girl to scoff and push her away," I know her name! I was just...Ugh nevermind."

You put your hands behind your back and eyed her.

"Lord Hordak, himself tasked us with your interrogation, so there should be no use resisting."

She said nothing and was seemingly focused on nothing, looking up at her hair.  
Catra blasted the weapon, nearly hitting her but Entrapta kept quiet, not affected. Catra leaned in, pointing the weapon at the princesses chest.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm going to drag the rebellion's plans out of you."

She excitedly pushed Catra away and yanking the weapon and examining it with her hair in the shape of hands now.

"OOH! What's this?" She pressed some button on it. You stepped back in shock nearly knocking over Scorpia. The weapon shot a laser into the ceiling, causing rubble to fall. You were out of range, quickly darting away from the two.

"Catra!" Scorpia blocked the rubble from hitting Catra and sighed when she wasn't harmed. She ignored her and glared at Entrapta who was still oggling over the mechanisms in the gun.

"Faaascinating!"

Catra snatched it out of her hands in a flash.

"Oh! I like that thing, can I have it?"

"What? No!" You stepped in pointing at her, "This is an interrogation! You're supposed to be scared! Or something!"

Entrapta, stared at you for a while before replying, her eyes lingered on your horns and ears. It was very uncomfortable, and you recoiled back, hiding behind Catra. This chick made you very self conscious of your appearance. She smiled and you realized somehow she hand gotten both of her hair pieces out from the constraints.

"Well okay then, what do you wanna know?"

The three of you glanced at eachother in confusion. Catra put her back straight and lifted her eyebrow.

"Why were you hiding out in the Fright zone?"

Entrapta looked around, her vision never staying in one place for long, she seemed to be fascinated by the cell around her," I was waiting for my friends to get back. They had trouble finding me before."

"So, I figured I'd make it easier for them and just stay put right here,"

Catra smirked as an idea formed in her head.

"They left you."

"Huh?" You asked not understanding right away, tilting your head like a deer in headlights.

"No, no! They're my friends, they'll be back!" She unlocked herself from her constraints and lifted down her head peice.

"Say your tail secretes some sort of paralyzing agent right? Do you think I could have a sample to study?" She grabbed for Scorpia's tail, to which she obviously stepped back, holding on to her tail for dear life. Who does this girl think she is?

"Hey you can't just touch another woman's tail without asking!"

"Yeah man, that's gross," You retorted stepping in front of Scorpia and protected her. Instead of moving away, Entrapta just moved forward lifting herself higher to reach eye level.

You couldn't see her face, but you could only imagine what kind of smug look she could be displaying.

"Hmm, You must be part deer right? Where are you from? I've never seen anyone who looks like you before!" She leaned in examining your face, getting dangerously close.

"Hahahah...yep uhh,"

"Some friends, they left you..." Catra started stroking her wierd hair in an attempt to comfort her, which wasn't really necessary. "And they're not coming back..."

"Isnt that just like Adora?" She pressed, "She left us behind too. Like we were nothing."

You stepped back, gripping your arm tightly. Your heart sinking at the mention of her, and that you helped her escape, and accidentally help in leaving Entrapta behind.

"And me," Scorpia lifted her claw, " I mean I didnt wanna go, but she could've atleast asked!"

"Adora got her precious Bow and Glimmer back," Catra manipulated, twirling a strand of Entrapta's hair in her fingers.

"All these princesses care about are people who are just like them, but you're not like them...are you?" Entrapta twiddled her thumbs anxiously, before moving her hair in her arms and hugging it like an entity.

Using her other pigtail, she pulled out her tape recorder.

"Fright zone log, hour 45. Is that right?" She moved her head up, "It's hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45 that's...that's too many hours..."

"This angry feline person seems to be correct."

She carefully lifted her head peice out of her face. Tears welling up in her eyes, "They're not coming back for me..."

Catra smirked as she walked passed the crying princess, using her tail to wipe away her tear as it slid down her cheek.

"You don't have to pretend to be who you're not with the Horde. Think of what you could accomplish, what we could accomplish..." Catra put her two hands together, like she was making a business opportunity.  
"Together."

You glanced up at the princess, her tears were gone and she was thinking about the options.

"I've made more progress in secret here, than I did in a whole, not secret life out there," She smiled "They should see, the Horde's technology gives me so much to work with! Emily's the most advanced robot I ever built!"

"Emily?" You asked clasping your hands together in front of you.  
The girl's eyes widened as she clapped her hands.

"Oh! How rude! Allow me to introduce you!"

A bright red beam shot out from behind you all and in a flash Scorpia pounced on the two of you, pinning you on the ground.  
Out of a whole in the wall, the robot from before walked out and sat down next to Entrapta.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!"

You banged your head on the concrete; laying on your front, you wait for Scorpia to let go when you begin to sit up and stare at the damage. You looked at in shock, while Catra was unamused, and Scorpia cringed at the goopy wall.

Awkwardly, you laugh a little, leaning back onto Scorpia and sighing. You whispered a small thanks to her and she beamed.

"Those princesses have no idea who they've left behind.." Catra sighed, standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry I haven't written in so long, I literally was just spending time with my family, or getting ready for Christmas or my birthday that's coming up aswell as new years and it's all just been kind of stressful. I am not a social person so it was exhausting anyway. God, I feel so bad because that's not an excuse. I chose to write this so I damn well better fucking finish it.  
I hope to write more again tomorrow, but I cant promise anything. I'm sorry it's so short compared to the other chapters I've done but oh well.
> 
> And I'm going back to school next week and I have homework to do that I procrastinated on over the holidays and its just so- grrraaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Okay sorry, I know I'm annoying I'll shut up now.


	10. The Beacon Pt.2

Catra had sent you and Scorpia out to get bricks to fix the wall, that Emily burned through. It was a weird conversation to ask the suppliers for enough bricks to fill up a wall without telling them the full story.

You were struggling with some of the bricks you were holding, you were holding about 3 or 4 in a box with Scorpia was holding 2 boxes filled with about 6 bricks in each.

"Hey, Y/n,"

"Yeah?" You asked strained.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Scorpia stopped walking and was in front of you now, putting down her boxes and leaning to get yours.

"I'm fine!" You jumped back startled, accidentally dropping the box, straight onto your foot.

"AGH! HMMMM... I'M OKAY." You clenched your foot as it stung and became swollen. Scorpia laughed heartily, quickly picking up your box and transferring the bricks into one of her boxes, and stacking the remaining two on top of each other, and lifting them with ease.

"C'mon, let's just, get these to Catra..." You scowled at the floor.

"We never did hang out did we?" Scorpia asked.

"Huh?"

"When the princesses came. Man, I was really excited about it, and I ended up getting you hurt instead-"

"It's fine we can hang out again some other time, just, stop talking about it!" You yelled clenching your fists.

"Are you okay? You always get upset when someone talks about it..." Scorpia worried, giving you a small smile.

"I said I'm fine!"

"But you're not!"

"Yes! I AM!" 

"You don't have to hide it from me, I'm your friend now... I just want to make you feel better," 

"I..." You looked down," I attacked Shadow Weaver." You revealed," When she was dealing with Adora and the princess...I- I helped them escape."

Scorpia gasped.

"Gah! I know it sounds bad! But it's not like I did it on purpose! I just saw her using her magic on Adora and it just happened okay! It reminded me of when we were younger, when Shadow Weaver would- she... ughhh!"

"Go on..." Scorpia stopped and put the boxes down, listening intently to you.

"I- Forget it," You covered your face in embarrassment," It's stupid!"

You never even did anything wrong half the time. She would just persistently insult you, your body, your physique. She wanted you to be perfect and strong. You couldn't even do that.

It was hard. You never told the others about the special training. Shadow Weaver tried to train you to be a force captain, to be a role model to Adora, and when you failed, the punishments were often deadly.

You didn't even realise it, but you were shaking, your arms were wrapped around your body protectively. Your face was wet with tears and you didnt even notice.

Scorpia wrapped her arms around you, laying her head on yours.

"It's okay, I understand," She whispered," You don't have to tell me, but it will help make you feel better if you talk about it."

You didn't mean to hug her back, but it was warm. It felt too nice to resist. You slowly unfolded your shaking arms and maneuvered them to wrap around Scorpia's body. 

"I can't-"

"Yes you can, I'm not gonna judge you..." 

You dug your head into her sharp shoulder, it wasn't comfortable, but it was not at all horrible.

"I couldn't just watch her do that to someone else. Do you know how much I hated seeing Shadow Weaver every single day? I wanted to run away so bad, but I didn't because it would crush Catra and Adora! But then Adora left anyway, and I felt horrible for even thinking of leaving. Don't tell Catra but, I care about her. I didn't want to hurt her even more so I just, tried forgetting about it. Focusing on the missions and work. Out of sight, out of mind, I guess."

"Hmm," Scorpia rubbed your head with a claw.

"And, even though Adora abandoned us...I still-" You trailed off.

  
"You what?" Scorpia asked.

  
"I still couldn't just stand back and let that happen, we grew up together...We were friends..."

You let go of her and growled, "And now I'm practically a dead peron walking! All Shadow Weaver has to do is tell Hordak that I helped the rebellion escape and I'll be sent to Beast Island! I don't regret it but I guess I'm scared...I should've just left Adora there."

You finished talking with a breath.

"Are you finished?" Scorpia asked.

"Well, yeah, mostly," you crossed your arms.

"Does it feel better?" She lifted up the boxes again and carried on walking, letting me trail behind.

"Not really," Scorpia rolled her eyes at your response, "Well, maybe."

"Listen, you shouldn't worry about all that stuff, you know, it's already happened, and there's nothing you can do to change it. Anyway, I'm sure Shadow Weaver doesn't even know," She stated, "Did you hit from the front or back?"

"Back."

"Okay! That's good! If it knocked her out straight away than she won't have any idea that it was you."

"Really?" You played with a strand of hair, "Well. I mean I did hit her multiple times. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how she even survived that."

"Yeah." Scorpia winced, "That's...That's pretty bad, yeah."

"Thanks for letting me talk, I guess," Scorpia faced you her eyes sparkling and she was smiling profoundly, happy that one of her friends were trusting her with this information.

"You're welcome!" She sobbed happily.

"Yeah yeah, if you tell anyone about this I'll have your head on a spike."

"Okay!"

______

You input the code and the door slid open with ease, you avoided Scorpia's gaze the whole way back after the little exchange.

Scorpia set to work on the wall and you tied up the robot.

No one said anything for a while.

"Honestly, I don't think anybody's gonna notice."

The brick she just placed fell out and onto the floor.

"Ha!" You snorted covering your mouth.

Catra was pacing around the room.

"Sorry again, about the wall." Entrapta apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Catra spoke in a soft tone.

"You're not mad? People usually get mad,"

"Seriously, you of all people aren't mad?" You joked crossing your arms," Wow, it's a miracle,"

Catra rolled her eyes, not stopping her pacing.

"Are you kidding? I'm impressed!" Catra started," You rebuilt that robot, I- I mean Emily, all on your own? While living in the vents?"

Entrapta excitedly slipped out of her constraints, jumping to the floor with a thud.

"Sure did! Not only that but she's better than ever! Stronger! Increased weapons capabilities! And affectionate too!" She tapped the bot- Emily, and it muzzled into her leg. She slipped a ponytail out of the shackles and stroked the robot.

"Who knows how much more advanced she could be if I just got access to a little first ones tech!" She connected herself to the shackles again," You don't have any here do you?"

"First what?"

Scorpia placed the brick and it kept falling out again, causing you to laugh. She made a few sounds of confusion which only furthered your laughter.

"You know first one's tech! Advanced technology left behind by a lost civilisation? Makes our modern innovations look like children's toys?"

"C'mere," You walked over to her to help, catching a brick just as it fell out. Scorpia held down another problematic brick but instead of it falling out, the pressure just caused 2 more bricks to fall out and bonk her on the head.

"Haha!"

"I've been attempting to integrate first ones tech into my experiments for years but my understanding of their code is still rudimentary, If I could just find the key to their language there is no telling what I could build," her eyes turned to stars as she thought about the possibilities," Such a find could yield almost unlimited power! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And where would one find this tech?"

Multiple bricks fell out this time, landing on the floor. Scorpia grunted in frustration.

"What?" Scorpia complained.

"Its buried all over the planet! And it gives off a signal I can trace, lately I've been tracking the strongest signal I've ever seen! It must be a massive stash!"

"WHERE?!"

All the bricks fell out of the wall and landed on your foot.

"Ack! Not again!" You yelled

Everyone stared at you two, causing you to shut up and hide behind Scorpia.

"I mean, uh, where?"

"I've triangular the signal somewhere in the whispering woods, the shifting landscape makes for a complicated variable, but I've created map, that's accurate within 2 quadrants."

She made the number 2 with her hands.

"How do I get my hands on this map?"

"Like any good scientist, I keep everything I need on my person!" Using her hair she took out a device from her pocket and handed it Catra.

The screen fizzled and didnt show anything, Catra pressed multiple buttons but nothing happened. She scrunched up her nose as Entrapta leaned a hair hand over and flipped a switch on the side of the device. It sprung to life and emitted a green hue onto Catra's face.

She walked over to you and Scorpia placing an arm around her back.

"I'm not sure if we can trust her, but if she's telling the truth this could give us a huge advantage over the rebellion."

You smiled at her.

"Hordak will finally see how much more valuable I am to him than Shadow Weaver!" She smirked at the map. Your heart sank when she said this, no idea why though, it just hurt to see see her try her hardest but you knew that inevitably Hordak will just throw her away.

"I'll bet he'll promote you to...What comes after Force Captain?" Scorpia asked.

"I think it's either general or commander, I can't really remember," You answered, which caused Catra's grin to grow wider," Maybe second in command?"

"Whatever, you two keep an eye on Entrapta while I see if this pans out," Catra ordered

A purple tendril poked Catra's shoulder.

"I hope it does, I wanna build something biiiig!" She says, she realized that she was out of her shackles.

"Oops! My bad!"

"Which, hair part was in which thingy?"

* * *

_____

"Catra are you sure I can't come with?"

"No! I don't need any distractions! Go back to Scorpia already!" She yelled.

"And why should I do that?" You passed placing a hand on your hip.

"Because I told you to!"

"Well that's hardly an excuse, you heard Entrapta, the whispering woods landscape shifts all the time, your gonna get lost, even with the map." You reasoned.

"I don't need your help!" She screeched.

You glared at her.

"Just because your trying to get promoted doesn't automatically make you better than me!" You shouted back," It's not even guaranteed to work! Hordak isn't gonna just like you forever! He's just going to throw you away once he's done with you!"

Catra narrowed her eyes at you.

"Pfft like you know,"

"Whatever!" You spun on your heel refusing to look at her ,"Don't come crying to me when you get lost."

You clenched your chest and walked away to your room.

______

You input the code and unlocked the door, falling flat onto your bed.

"Uggghhhhhhhh!" You groaned.

I can't just stay here! And she can't make me! Technically, I got promoted before her, so that makes me more experienced, therefore, she should listen to me!

You got up grabbing your satchel back off of the bed side table, and noticing a piece of paper stuck underneath your desk. It was trapped under the leg so you had to lift the desk up in order to retrieve it.

The paper was stained yellowish, with a few blotches here and there from age. It was a letter? Or it was at least phrased in that way. You couldn't make out the language. Only a few words and phrases like 'heart', 'danger' and 'I'm sorry'.

Something felt wrong about it. Like a piece of a puzzle that didn't fit. Your breath hitched. Where did this even come from? Who wrote this?

A sharp pain hit your head. It felt almost like you had been repeatedly striked with a baton but inside your brain.

You shook your panging head, and threw the paper onto the floor. You need to leave. So you decided to pack your bag. You picked up the jacket you wore for princess prom, it was small, but it did it's job at keeping you warm. folded it, slid it into the bag. You then walked to your desk and taking out a few ration bars, placing them into the bag. You heard the door swing open but you didn't care to check who it was, until you felt a hand caress your cheek. Startled, you shot up, glaring at the intruder.

"Going somewhere?" Shadow Weaver spoke. You huffed and knocked her hand off of your face.

"Is it any of your business where I go?" You spat, placing your staff into the bag. She said nothing, only leaning against the bed post weakly.  
"Catra has a lead on something big and doesn't want you taking the credit again," You told, "Not that it worked so good for you last time, anyway."

"I know you let Adora escape," You gulped and stiffened, tightening your grip on the staff in the bag.

"What are you talking about?" You noticed her weak state, the gem on her mask no longer glowed as brightly and her hair no longer flowed; it laid flat against her head. She just breathed heavily in response.

"I am very disappointed in you," She said, trying to keep her composure, "Be glad that Lord Hordak isn't on the best of terms with me at this moment in time or I would have reported you and had you sent away to Beast Island."

You gulped, sitting back.  
No one said anything for a while, Shadow Weaver only stared at you. You couldn't tell what she was thinking, but whatever it was it wasn't good.

"If you're upset about that thing with Hordak..."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY," She yelled grabbing your arm tightly, squeezing it and daring to break skin.

"Hardly pity..." You yanked your arm away, "So, what do you want from me? You gonna yell at me some more?"

"N-no, I need to tell you something." She expressed.

"Listen, I don't care about whatever you have to tell me! I'm leaving. I have somewhere to be," You walked past her closing your bag," If your not gonna say anything useful, I'll just-"

"I will NOT be ignored by filth like you!" She screamed again, lurching forward, threateningly, with her hands outstretched in a grabbing motion.

She calmed herself down," I overheard you talking with Force-Captain Scorpia..."

"I was hard on you as a child, harder than I ever was with anyone else. I wanted you to be stronger than them," She tried to reason," I know what kind of person you are, you weren't born to fight. You were sensitive. I needed you to be stronger so that Adora had someone to look up to-"

"Adora, Adora, Adora! That's all it ever is with you!" You shouted, "Don't lie to me like I'm stupid! You hate me! You always have! It's always been about the other two-"

"I don't despise you, I was only trying to help you be strong. I wanted to prepare you for the world,"

You had already walked out of the door, not letting her, "I'm not stupid and I am not going to fall for your weird little mind games."

* * *

Catra looked up at the towering trees of the whispering woods. Taking a deep breath, she scowled and made her way inside.

You stopped the skiff when you saw Catra leave hers, you wanted to stop it far away so that she doesn't know. You knew it was weird to follow her, but- well you didn't have an excuse.  
You just wanted to rub it in her face and save the day when she got lost and proved you right. Yeah that's it.

Waiting for Catra to walk farther away, you hopped off of the parked skiff. A shiver ran down your spine. It was freezing, while walking to the entrance to the whispering woods, you took out the jacket and placed it over your shoulders, zipping it up.

You made your way to the entrance and without saying a word, ran into the woods trying to catch up with the feline.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adora was in the whispering woods too. She growled to herself as she came up to a familiar rock. It had an 'x' carved into it from when she used her sword on it.

"Nooo! But I've been walking in a straight line!" She yelled at nobody.

She groaned in anger and ripped the sword of protection from her back and smashed the rock to smithereens.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME!?" She screamed at the trees, her hands clenching around the swords handle.

* * *

Catra pushed away a green leaf, glaring at the device in her hands. The screen no longer showed the landscape around her. It turned back to the fizzling purple from before. Finding it useless, the cat girl screamed and threw the device away, it hitting a tree and smashing.

"I should've known better than to trust a princess!" She stopped, looking around, when she heard a strange sound. Whispers echoed from the shadows of the forest, seemingly calling to her. Catra whimpered when she realized she was lost. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Y/n was right. She was lost.

_____

You grumbled to yourself, the pit in your stomach growing. The whispering woods beckoned to you, and everytime you looked up you could swear you heard someone say your name. It was driving you bonkers.  
You couldn't find Catra and you were starting to get worried.

"I should've just stayed behind with Scorpia.." You grumbled whacking away a low hanging branch with the extended staff. You kept on walking, catching sight of a certain blonde sitting down on the floor. A sword a few feet away from her.

"Oh great!" You groaned, punching a rock as you made you way past it. Of course Adora would be here! You really didn't want to deal with her. Spinning on your heel, you turned the opposite way of where the blonde was, pushing forward and choosing a different direction.

Suddenly, a beam of light shone brightly, blinding you temporarily.  
"What the?" You turned around immediately, seeing Adora walk into the light, and a massive rustle in the trees above you caught your eye. You ran away from it, stalking Adora walk towards a giant temple. It reflected pink light from the woods and emitted a warm hue. Weighing out your choices, you decided to follow her.

She walked towards a hatch, it had pink engravings on top and a strange language you didn't understand. As soon as Adora was near the hatch, it recognised her presence and swung open revealing an underground area. She walked in. You shook your head. It was stupid to follow her, you were looking for Catra, not to pick a fight with Adora. As you were turning around you saw a familiar messy flock of hair dash towards the entrance as it was closing.

"Catra!?" You yelled, and immediately ran towards the entrance. It creaked closed slowly. You were fast enough though to slip through the small opening, landing on the floor with a thud.

You breathed in and out, calming your heart, and carried on after her.


	11. The Promise

Adora walked towards a pink platform, sword in hand. The inside of the temple was much bigger than you imagined. The floor was made of a sapphire blue crystal, it refracted and shone light as Adora walked through the cavern. Catra walked close behind, hiding behind a crystal pillar, which there was many of.

Your breath hitched as you made your way out of the tunnel and gazed upon the area. It was beautiful, every single crystal was perfectly intact, glimmering brightly and casting multicolored warm hues around your cheeks. Staying close to the sides of the room, you slowly made your way over to Catra, who was watching Adora intently.

"Catra!" You said, walking behind her. She turned around startled, then growling and baring her claws.

"What. Are. You doing here?" She whispered.

"I followed you genius!" She slapped a hand over your mouth.

"Keep it down!" She whisper-yelled. You scoffed and ripped her hand away.

"Still no sense of personal space, I see." You stated.

"Whatever, let's just get the tech and get out of here," You added, moving towards a peice of wall that extended out, showcasing a glimmering crystal, with veins of code coating the top.

"Wait. I wanna see what happens..." Catra grabbed your arm, stopping you from going anywhere.

"Ugh," You cowered behind the pillar and watched Adora talk to nobody.

"Hello? I carry the sword of She-ra and I've come here for help!" She pulled out the glimmering sword," Is anyone there?" She added, her voice cracking.

A hologram of a woman flickered on behind Adora, startling her. It had a long blue robe on, and a cape; with a piece of cloth on top of its head covering its hair, if the hologram had any. It held a pink tablet with a white gem displayed on the fore front and Crystal's hung from it's ears like jewelry.

"Greetings Administrator." It spoke in a shaky voice, clearly very old," What is your query?" 

"Um, I need your help to heal my friend," Adora slowly walked closer to the hologram, " She's been cursed, and- and I don't know how to save her!"

"The legends say that She-ra could heal people using this sword? How do I do that?"

The hologram didn't say anything, it only stared at Adora with a blank face. Whenever it spoke, no emotion was displayed, and every word that came out seemed to be generated and when put together didn't sound coherent and fluid like how any normal person would speak.

"What is your query?"

"Not this again..." Adora face palmed, walking around the hologram, she stopped when she got an idea. Holding the sword high, the gem glowing brightly, nearly blinding Catra, causing you to snicker.

"For the honor of Greyskull!" Adora was engulfed in a bright white light, and when she emerged, She-ra, the blonde tall woman in golden armour was there instead of the familiar ponytail wearing ex-soldier of the Horde, "How about now?"

"Administrator detected, welcome She-ra."

"Ok," Adora sighed," Waht can you tell me about this sword?"

The holographic lad's form flickered, before replying in her deadpan tone of voice.

"Subject, the sword of protection. Classification: portable runestone. Keyed exclusively to administrator: She-ra, Princess of Power."

You gave Catra a look, and she just shrugged her shoulders, before turning to glare at the princess again.

"How can I use the sword to heal my friend?"

"Query not recognized."

Adora groaned loudly.

"C'mon Y/n let's go get this tech and be done," She turned your attention away and walked to the crystal.

She bared her claws and attempted to scratch at it. Nothing happened.

Groaning, you pulled out your staff and used the tip to unhinge the crystal, it lifted up slightly, allowing room for Catra to grab it with her nails, and pull it out.

You put the staff down and looked at the tech, before turning your attention to the veins that glowed red on the wall, causing the whole triangular block to shine a dangerous crimson.

Adora screamed, startled, she threw the heavy sword back, blasting a beam of light at the two, just barely missing, and hitting the block turning it to ash.

"Hey! Watch it!" Catra yelled.

"Catra? Y/n?" She put the sword down," what are you doing here?"

The hologram turned blood red, her facial expression no longer deadpan, but showing a serious emotion.

"Unauthorized presence detected, security protocol: activated." The lady then flickered before turning off and the light became dimmer and dimmer. A sound that was similar to an alarm being triggered set off, and all the lights turned a dim red.

You retracted the staff, and held it out protectingly in front of you and Catra.

"Ugh not again!" Adora yelled in frustration," This isn't good! You're not supposed to be here!"

All the doors had swung shut, blocking off any and all exits.

Adora rushed over and grabbed both of your arms, leading you to a big door that didn't close. It was coated in darkness. Big ruby red eyes suddenly glowed and and ebony spiders crawled out of the whole, leaping at the trio.

"What the heck are those!?" You screamed. Adora shook her head and ran away quickly, still holding on to the two of you, her sword now attached to her back. She-ra let go of your arms.

She ran to a door that was closing, and using her advanced strength, clawed the door open and lifted it up above yours and Catra's heads. Catra stared in shock at the nearing spiders, there was about 7 or 8 of them together and there was still more coming out of the hole.

"Catra, c'mon! Do you want to get eaten alive or something?!" You yelped and grabbed forcefully at her arms and ran inside the now open door. Adora dropped the heavy door as soon as you were in, breaking holes into the door and allowing the monsters access inside.

"Agh!" Catra shouted as claws broke into the door.

Adora led the two of you down another hallway, the lights stopping and causing total darkness.

Three more monsters ran out of the hall, and you all ran for your lives, the monsters close behind.

"What's going on?!" Catra asked, yelling.

"Yeah?! Why are those things trying to kill us?!" You added. Adora groaned, not losing her breath while running

"There trying to kill _you!_ This place sees you as invaders!"

Catra retorted," Well?! Can't you tell them to stop?"

"No, I can't tell them to stop!" She put her hands out in front of her and glared at them," Clearly, nothing in here is listening to me!"

The three of you reared a dead end causing you all to stop.

"A dead end? Seriously?!" You shouted whacking the wall with your staff.

"Adora?" Catra yelled, causing Adora to push you out of the way.

"Stand back!" She used the sword and stabbed through the wall, before dragging it upwards creating a line in the ceiling. The entire hall began to shake, losing its structure, and lots of rocks came crashing down.

"What are you doing?!" You and Catra yell, as Adora turns the sword into a shield and grabs the two of you and protecting you from the rubble.

Just in time, the monsters walked forward, causing the entire ceiling to collapse onto of them.

The rubble knocked them all down, but they weren't hurt, you were curled up on the floor, while Catra was on her knees and Adora was coughing violently.

The rubble caused dust to spray everywhere getting into their mouths.

Adora detransformed into herself again. You made sure the dust was cleared before opening your eyes and staring at Adora.

"You shouldn't be here, those things aren't gonna stop until they get you and as long as I'm protecting you two, they'll see me as a threat too!"

You scoffed, helping Catra up.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly recall _asking_ you to protect us!" You shot back, causing Adora to narrow her eyes.

"Wha- you know- what! Why are you two here anyway? I mean how did you even find this place?!" Adora asked. You went to answer but Catra nudged you and she shook her head. Rolling her eyes, Catra finished.

"It sent up a beam of light a mile high," Catra got up onto her feet, before going over to help you up," It wasn't hard."

You crossed your arms and leaned against the rubble as Adora got up.

"Does Shadow Weaver know?" You clenched your fists and rolled your eyes, thinking of a retort.

"I'd say she's got bigger fish to fry than me and Catra taking a day trip," You looked to see Adora looking at you with a smug look, her arms crossed," What are you looking at, princess?"

"Is this because I helped you out? Pfft, It's not like I did it on purpose because I like you or whatever!" You shouted, before recoiling back, forgetting Catra was there.

"Well, I didn't say anything, so-" Adora smiled and put her hands to her hips.

"What? You helped her escape?" Catra interrupted. Your chest tightened. Adora smirked unfolding her arms.

"Huh? Well, uh," You covered your eyes. God dammit, loud mouth.

"Guess that makes two of us." She grumbled, that made you feel a little better.

"Anyway, what are _you _doing out here?" Catra scoffed," Where are your new best friends? I thought you did everything together?"

Adora went back to glaring, her posture stiffening up.

"Oh, my friends? The ones that you and Y/n kidnapped and held for ransom?" She retorted walked up to Catra and glaring at her," the ones you let Shadow Weaver imprison and curse?"

You giggled a little crossing your arms, " Obviously, what other friends would she be talking about?" 

Adora stared at you, narrowing her eyes and sighing.

"C'mon, those things will be back any minute, we need to get going,"

You looked at the wall, or what was a wall. For some reason, it was gone, and a long stretched hallway was in its place. You made an audible noise of confusion.

"Well we don't need to go together," Catra grabbed your arm," You do your magical quest thing, we'll find our own way out."

Catra looked back, and noticed there was literally no other way to go, she groaned and let go of your arm, walking forward. There was no way else to go, there was no choice but to go together. Adora glared at the two of you and walked ahead, taking the lead like always.

Groaning, you glanced around the room, no one else said anything. The walls were ruby red with the same veins of code running up and down the sides of the triangular hallway. Putting your hands in your pockets, you made your way over to the two walking behind.

The hallway was short, it came to an end and opened into a yellow room, half of the wall split off showcasing a waterfall that fell down and splashing into a pool at the bottom. It was beautiful, and you knew it. You stopped and admired the view, forgetting the other two where there. They just walked ahead. It reminded you of- something. You didn't know, but it felt warm and nurturing. A pit formed in your stomach when you realized how far ahead the other two were, and you ran to catch up with them.

The room enclosed and turned into a hallway again, with pink and purple walls, and a blue ceiling. The walls had those same veins from before, in a language you didn't understand. You could make out a few words, which confused you to no end, no one else seemed to be reading them. Did they not understand it? You made out the words 'Eternia' 'Princess', 'runestone' and 'lost' but other than that you couldn't make sense of the madness. You moved your hand to the wall and dragged your hand along it.

Adora and Catra stopped. You looked forward, you hand still on the wall.

"Huh?"

"Great another dead end!" Catra sassed. You hummed, looking to the wall. The word your hand was on looked familiar. You had no idea why. Until you strung out the words the letters you understood in English.

Your name. It spelt out your name. You shot back, knocking into Catra.

"Hey! Watch it daydreamer!" She yelled causing you to blush in embarrassment.

"Shut it, nerd," You laughed, and pointed at her forehead, something she would do to everyone to confuse them. She rolled her eyes and pushed you hand away. You looked to the door. There it was again. Your name.

The word Eternia was splayed out big below it.

"It's not a dead end," Adora put a hand to the door," Eternia!" 

The door, slid open at her command, and you stared at her in confusion. 

"You can read that?" You asked, tilting your head. If she did she must have seen your name written on it.

"Its a long story,"

Hmm, guess not.

Adora lead the three of you into the room. It was coated in darkness, a single red blimp in the centre. 

"Cool, you found the infinite darkness room, have fun, Me and Y/n are gonna find another way around," She went for your hand again, turning around. You rolled your eyes. Catra stopped.

"What, not afraid of the dark are you?" You snorted.

"Why, you looking for a cuddle buddy? Cause' you're sure scared," She replied sarcastically, causing your face to flush.

"No I am not!"

"No, the doors gone, stupid." She pointed to where the door was. No more light shone through, and the three of you were encapsulated in darkness.

Adora pulled out her sword, the runestone glowing and giving light ahead.

"Wait, I think I see something," Adora mentioned the red blip," Hello? Light Hope?"

Who the hell is Light Hope? The three of you walked over to the dot, Adora kneeled down next to the dot, examining it.

You, deciding to play along, walked over to the other side of Adora, and moved your hand about over the dot. It wasn't suspended by anything, so you checked underneath. It was just floating in mid air.

"Whats-" Catra started. The dot exploded sending you back to her. Adora stood up and covered her eyes.

The dot sent off a bright light that seemingly scanned you. It sent off two noises and turned off.

You uncovered your eyes and you were suddenly back in the Fright Zone. Catra froze, her eyes wide like dinner plates. You looked around, confused. Adora glared at you and suddenly she had Catra pinned to the wall.

"What kind of game are you playing?!" Adora yelled.

"Hey! Adora, what are you doing?!" You shouted frantically.

"Woah, woah!" Catra put her arms up in defense," I have no idea what's going on! There's no way we could actually be back at the Fright Zone!"

Adora said nothing, she just glared and pushed harder against Catra's chest.

"So what is this? Another Shadow Weaver mind trick?!"

"C'mon, Adora, let go, you're going a bit over board." You tried to reason. She ignored you, waiting for Catra to respond.

"I doubt it, now let_ go_ of me!" Catra pushed Adora hands off of her and walked away looking for anyone.

The walls flickered which made you stand back.

Catra turned a corner and saw a guard in uniform.

"Hey! Guard!" She yelled flicking her fingers," Uh hello?"

She pointed her finger to the mask of the guard, and her hand went straight through. Catra shot back in surprise, laughing.

"Hey, Y/n! this isnt real!" She laughed, beckoning you over, but you were gone. 

"Y/n?" She scratched her head," Adora?"

* * *

You walked through the corridor that lead to the barracks, and touched the walls. It felt the same but not at the same time. A kind of uncanny valley.

You sighed putting your hand down and shaking your head. That couldn't possible have been real, why was your name on the walls? And how were you able to read that language? Albeit with a little struggle. Maybe you were imagining it.

"Y/n? Adora?" You heard Catra shout. 

"Catra?" You said. But that didn't come from you.

You looked down to see a smaller version of you. You- she had two sharp teeth poking out. Confused, you leaned down and poked at her forehead. The finger went straight through and the hologram stared at you confused.

They had to be you. They looked exactly like you before the training. You remembered this moment.

"Catra? Where are you?" They asked no one, before looking through you and running. You braced for impact but it never came. They ran through you, causing you to turn around and see what it was the kid ran to.

It was a small Catra, she didn't have her head piece on and her floofy hair was all over the place. Just like you remembered. Next to her stood Adora, not in kid form. "Adora?" You asked, she turned around and noticed you standing there. You walked side by side with the younger you. Young Y/n ran up to Catra and hugged her from the side. Young Catra had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

"My nose! Does it look broken?"

Catra- real Catra had walked in seemingly from nowhere.

"Y/n! Theres a- wait is that me?"

"Seems like it..." You answered.

"It's not broken, Catra..." You laughed

"Where's Adora?" Young Catra asked.

"She went looking for you, she should be around somewhere,"

"Adora!" Young Catra must've seen Adora, because when she did, she left you and ran all the way up to her. Yound Adora had her front tooth missing. She ripped it out after a dare Catra gave her.

Young you walked up to them as young Catra complained.

"Adora! Does it look broken?!" Catra asked frantically.

"Catra you don't need a second opinion, its not-" You face palmed.

"AGHHH!! ITS BLEEDING!" Catra yelped.

"It's not bleeding!" Adora reassured, holding Catra's hand.

"What even happened?" You asked laughing.

"She picked a fight with Octavia," Adora answered putting a hand on her hip.

"No, I didn't! I didn't even do anything! All I did was exist near her!" Catra crossed her arms," And scratch her on the eyeball...And call her a dumb face,"

"Catra!"

"What! She has a dumb face!"

"Where is she?" You and Adora asked. You held out your hand but Catra ignored it and grabbed for Adora's, before leading you all down the hall.

Ouch that hurt. You clenched your chest and nervously played with a few strands of your h/t (hairtype) hair.

Sighing, you caught up with them. They were on a balcony looking down. Catra pointed down to Octavia, she had an eye patch on and was sulking in the corner. Adora just stared contemplating so you took the initiative.

"Hey Octavia!" You shouted.

"What?!"

"You have a dumbface~" You taunted in a sing song tone of voice, causing the other two to gasp and giggle. Octavia's eye twitched before she roared and ran up the stairs, you shot back knocking into the other two, giggling,

"Agh!"

"Run!"

"She's coming!"

The three of you ran away in a chain, Adora in front, you in the middle and Catra last, all holding hands.

Everyone was laughing, and you snorted hard, causing everyone to giggle louder. You ran past a pillar and into a different room. The Fright Zone was gone; the wall was red with a blue and purple trim, with the same veins strung across the walls, this time in yellow. You looked down, the short and stumpy legs replaced by long booted ones. You were out of the cadet uniform and into your regular uniform, the jacket was still hung up on your shoulders.

The laughing died down and you all realized you were holding hands. Catra and Adoa leapt back away from you. And you spat on your hand that Adora was holding, attempting to wipe away all the princess germs. You wiped away a sweat thing building up, and took off the jacket folding it up into your bag.

You breathed out, calming down your heart.

"That was freaky," You breathed out.

"What was that?" Catra asked leaning against the wall.

"It seemed like a simulation, it's tapping into our memories, why, I have no idea,"

Oh no, if it was tapping into your memories...

"Ugh, this place is so wierd, how can you deal with all this magic stuff?" Catra said exasperated. You crossed your arms, staring at your feet and listening into the conversation, not saying a word.

"I only deal with it because I need to find out how to heal Glimmer after someone got her cursed!" Adora accused.

You stood up clenching your fists.

"What'd you want an apology?" Catra pushed Adora back," You're not getting one."

You looked at Adora, who looked back pleadingly.

"What?" You asked.

"Nothing," You rolled your eyes and walked past her catching up with Catra.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Adora asked.

"Can we stop you?" Catra rhetorically asked back.

You put your arm out to stop Catra from walking forward. In front of you was a seemingly endless pit. A flimsy bridge was the only way across.

"Why did you help me escape after you captured us?"

Catra groaned walking to the bridge taking you with her.

"Not this again..." You sighed.

"It's the one thing I can't figure out!"

Catra jumped up onto the bridge, the rest of you following suit.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have just left," all of you got the the end of the bridge," You could've gotten caught! Why risk it? WoahawoahWOAH!"

Adora fell back, her arm extended.

Catra swiftly pressed her arm forward and grabbed it tightly.

"Did you really think we were just gonna let Shadow Weaver erase your memory like that?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Yeah, you never did have much faith in us," You said, crossing you arms, waiting for Catra to pull her up.

"Can you blame me, Y/n?" Adora snickered, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go," Everyone made their way through the room, walking into another hallway.

"It wasn't all bad growing up in the Fright Zone was it?" Catra asked nonchalantly," You still have some good memories, right?" 

"Of course I do, but that doesn't change the fact that the Horde's evil!" You crossed your arms," I had no choice."

'Yeah, well I had a choice, and I stayed.' You thought. 'Whemever I would come back to the barracks, hurt and beaten, I wanted to run away from the Horde, but I didn't, because I knew that it didn't matter, because 'nothing bad can really happen as long as we have eachother'. Pathetic. She didn't even have the worst of the Horde, she was the favourite.'

"I couldn't go back," You looked away, crossing your arms. You felt tears coming out, but you pushed them back in as soon as you noticed.

"Hey, Y/n," Adora turned to you now.

"What?"

"I missed you too,"

"Huh? I didn't miss you!" She lifted an eyebrow," Well, maybe a little..."

Adora laughed.

"Well, I certainly didn't miss you!" Catra added.

"Oh, please, you missed me the most!" Adora retorted.

"Get over yourself!" Catra kicked Adora away playfully, causing you to giggle.

"Not until you admit, you like me!" Ador grabbed Catra and wrestled her hair. You walked between them, pulling them apart and holding them both by their shoulders.

"I don't like you!" Catra shouted.

"Hah! C'mon, you guys, split it up," You pushed Adora back and she snorted.

"Getting jealous are we?" Adora sassed, flicking your nose.

"What? No! You wish!" You rubbed your nose, letting go of Catra, who 'ooh'ed. You stuck your tongue out at her.

"Don't worry! There's enough of me to go around!" Adora pulled the two of you together and wrapped her arms around your necks.

"Pshhh!" Catra unwrapped herself from Adora and you did the same, punching Adora playfully.

She just laughed leaning against a pillar. Instead of the pillar holding her weight, she phased right through it and landed in the testing area of the Fright Zone.

"Oh come on!" Catra shouted.

A teenaged Catra with a staff ran through her, and attacked a younger Adora.

Their staff's met with a clink and Adora swung forward just barely missing Catra's head. Catra swung again but missed, causing Adora to swing forward. Catra leapt back blocking her attack.

Adora hummed, causing Catra to yell and run forward, giving it her all and trying to whack Adora, who blocked her with her staff. They were at the same skill level, so this wasn't an uncommon sight, the two of them sparring, yet never landing a hit.

Catra swung and Adora dodged.

Swing. Dodge. Swing dodge.

Catra placed a finger against Adora's forehead, confusing her. She squinted her eyes, and Catra let go giggling. Adora smiled and swung her staff, missing, and Catra jumped up on top of the staff, using her own to try and hit Adora over the head. Adora just laughed and grabbed the staff, lifting up and throwing Catra over head.

"Ooooowww!!" Catra yelled out, holding her knee.

Adora stopped immediately, running over to see if she was okay. She knelt down and checked Catra's head. Catra smirked and grabbed her staff, knocking Adora off her feet, and backwards onto the floor. Adora quickly held up the pink staff and blocked Catra who had swung down. Catra smiled while Adora struggled, seeing a teenaged Y/n finish her fight with Lonnie. They hit her in the chest with the staff, causing her to be out.

They rushed over to Catra and swung down, but Catra was too fast and turned around blocking the attack. Y/n giggled and pushed harder down, watching Catra struggle. She smirked and let go causing Y/n to fall onto their feet. They laughed and used their staff to hop up before Catra could hit them.

They tackled Catra, swinging forward but Catra moved out of the way just in time. Running forward, Catra jumped over Y/n, knocking them down with her staff. Y/n gasped and turned around, but as Catra swung down they blocked with the staff, launching Catra up into the air, and they attempted to out Catra but missed when Catra pushed the staff forward and outing Y/n, still in mid air.

"What!! That's cheating!" You yelled.

"Nah, your just mad I got you," Catra laughed.

"Ugh whatever," Y/n walked away and met a younger Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio.

Adora saw her chance and ran up to Catra swinging down and catching Catra off guard. She knocked Catra's staff out of her hands, and hit her in the chest, outing her .

"And there's our winner," Adora smirked helping Catra up off of the floor. Catra rolled her eyes, and walked away meeting Y/n.

"What was that?!" Catra yelled, looking up at them, "Way to gang up on me!"

"You were fighting dirty, besides does it matter? You still got me," You said putting your hands on your hips. Catra glared and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, alright, I'm sorry!" You put your arms up in defence.

"You better be," Catra said jokingly, pointing a finger to their chest.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" You giggled. Adora met up with the three of them.

"You were awesome!" Adora praised Catra," I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine! You're just lucky Y/n distracted me!" Catra mocked.

"Riiight," Adora put her hands on her hips.

"She has a point, if it weren't for me you would have lost, so be grateful you blonde turd," You flicked Adora's hair poof, snickering.

"Besides, If I came first, people might actually expect me to start doing stuff around here," Catra crossed her arms, "Trust me, Second place suits me just fine,"

Adora rolled her eyes.

"You sure?" You asked.

"Uh, Yeah!" Catra remarked, "What? You think I care? Me?"

"Alright," Adora shrugged her shoulders, " C'mon, let's cool down,"

Adora grabbed your hand, going for Catra's, but she retracted her arm away.

"In a minute, I'll meet you there," Catra told.

"Ok, see you later Catra," You waved, giggling, blowing a kiss, before laughing it off.

"Psshh," She waved it off.

"C'mon, Y/n! Let's meet the others," Adora put her hand over yours and winked causing you to blush.

"Ugh, fine, If I have to," You laughed and walked over to the rest of the crew. Adora let go immediately and put her hands behind her back.

"Hahah!" She laughed.

"Sorry for outing you Lonnie," You apologised, putting your head down.

"Nah it's cool, I should've tried harder," Lonnie waved you off. You looked to Rogelio who's arm was around Kyle's shoulder.

"That was awesome!"

"No way, Adora won! I got third place, You should be praising her," You smiled.

Adora elbowed you, and you noticed she was listening in.

"Just take the compliment, Y/n, really, it's cool. " She whispered.

"Oh okay fine," You pushed her away, " Thanks guys, you're not hurt are you?" You asked Rogelio, thinking back when you got him out, who just roared in response, which Kyle translated.

"No I'm alright,"

You looked back noticing Catra was gone.

"AGHH!" 

"What was that?" You asked. Adora shrugged.

You were back to being older again. Adora shrugged and then you remembered.

"Catra!" You shouted and ran over to the locker rooms, Adora not far behind.

The door swung open and inside Catra was wrapped up in green goo, one of those monsters was back and had gotten her.

"Catra!" Adora yelled, she ran up to her.

"Adora! Y/n!" Catra shouted, her voice muffled.

You pushed past Adora and grabbed Catra's hand, tightly. The monster was pulling her through a hole in the mirror.

Adora was holding onto you to make sure you didn't go in with her. Using both hands, you wrapped them around Catra's, pulling her back in. She was almost there!

"Grrrr!" You struggled, holding Catra tighter until!

Adora accidentally let go of her grip and you were sent flying through the mirror. 

"Adora!" The monster dragged both of you through a red hallway. Looking back, you saw Adora pressed up against the mirror.

"Y/n! Catra!" You heard her muffled voice call.

* * *

The monster stopped and spat goo at you, sticking you to Catra. 

It dragged the two of you down the hallway, you looked to Catra who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She struggled against the goo and tried yelling for help.

"ADORA!!" You screamed, as the monster didn't cover your mouth. Catra squealed and your heart sank, Adora wasn't coming.

Catra's eyes teared up, but upon seeing you she sucked it back in. She took a deep breath and bared her claws; scratched against the goo, she ripped herself free, jumping back and laughing.

"Catra!" You held your hand out for her to grab. You screamed but Catra didn't move, instead she yelled and jumped forward onto the monster's back, causing it to stop. She stabbed the monsters ruby eyes and it shattered, exposing it's wiring. Cackling, Catra ripped out the wires and jumped to another eye.

She didn't help you. You could've helped! With a shout, you pulled out your staff and ripped off the goo.

The monster let out a squeal as Catra ripped off a peice of its metal coverings. She kept scratching and ripping the monster apart that she didn't need help.

You ran up to whack the monster with the staff, as Catra jumped off, but stopped.

She smiled at you, grabbing you and pulling you in for a hug.

"You're okay!" 

"Yeah but it's not finished," You yelled, giving her your staff.

"What?"

"Take it!"

Catra nodded and took it out of your hands. The dying robot had its wires exposed and ripped, it was laying on the floor slowly approaching. Catra giggled as she ran forward to stab it and lay the finishing blow.

But Adora got there instead.

She used the sword to stab it in the head.

She huffed and jumped down.

"Are you okay?" She wiped a piece of goo off of Catra's shoulders.

"I'm fine." You stated, glaring at the floor.

"I had it." Catra spat.

"Sure you did, c'mon, we should stick together from now on." 

"Can you stop telling us what to do!?" Catra shouted pushing Adora away from you.

"I'm sick of this stupid place, let's just get outta here!" She walked forward leaving you and Adora.

"What's her problem?"

"Her problem? What's yours!?" You shut up racing after Catra, "Catra?"

Adora winced. She was confused, all she did was save them?

"Catra, c'mon!"

You leapt up from platform to platform, making your way to Catra who was near the exit already.

"What's your problem? I was trying to save you!" Adora shouted.

Catra stood up, "For the last time, I don't need you to save me! I... _We've_ been doing just fine on our own!"

"No thanks to you," You mumbled walking forward.

"Catra wait!" She grabbed Catra's arm, using it to help herself up onto the platform.

"I'm sorry for leaving! I couldn't stay, not after finding out what the Horde was really doing!"

You scoffed and grabbed Catra's other hand.

"C'mon Catra let's just go-"

"I never wanted to leave you..." Adora finished, "Both of you could come with me! You could join the rebellion! I know you're not bad people,"

She gave Catra's arm a squeeze.

"You don't belong with the Horde!"

They were back in the Fright Zone. The familiar background was pleasing to see, especially with all the tension.

Catra pushed you and Adora away making her way through the hall.

"Let's just get this over with."

A young Catra swung from the pipes of the Fright Zone, Y/n followed straight behind.

Catra used her tail to swing forward and land on a platform. Y/n laughed at Adora's poor attempt at climbing.

"You need any help?" They offered, holding out a hand, hanging upside down with their legs holding them up.

"No! I got it!" Adora reassured.

"Okay then, 'monkey gal'" You laughed, " What the heck is a monkey anyway?"

Adora blushed.

Y/n swung backwards, landing on her knees. Catra leaned against a bar giggling to herself.

"What's it like being the world's slowest person?" Catra sassed.

Adora puffed out her cheeks and swung forward, missing the platform completely.

Y/n ran away as Adora came near to her running in front of Catra laughing.

Adora caught up and pulled Catra's hair. Catra bumped into Y/n as they were pointing towards an ominous door. It lead to the Black Garnet chamber.

"Woah, look guys!" Y/n awed at the door, "It's open!"

"We're definitely not allowed in there!" Adora stated.

"Duh! Shadow Weaver will kill us if she catches us in there!" The horned child said.

Catra burst out laughing as Adora ran inside. This caused Y/n to panic, they ran after them as Catra ran too.

"Wait! I was serious! Oh no, please don't!" They ran inside too, eager to catch up.

Adult Catra glared at the spot her younger self once stood. Adora glanced at her with a sad expression.

"You don't have to go in there..."

She ignore her and walked past you, walking inside the chamber.

"Wow!" Catra awed the gem, circling it.

"Yeah wow amazing! Let's go though, just in case," Y/n's fluffy tail stood up in panic.

"C'mon Y/n, don't be a wuss," Adora laughed, " You're not scared, are you?" 

"Of course not!" You whacked her upside the back of the head, " I just don't want our heads on a spike if Shadow Weaver comes back!"

Catra played with the black garnet, she touched it and a blast of red electricity went through her body.

Oh no. She's here.

"Catra!" You whisper yelled, grabbing her and hiding behind the black garnet, Adora quickly following.

Shadow Weaver stumbled inside the chamber. She kept mumbling and moaning to herself. She floated over to the black garnet and placed her hands onto it.

Her hands glowed and static flowed into her.

Breathing heavily, Shadow Weaver went to the goblet. She moved a hand up to her face and took off the red mask, placing it down on the side of the bowl.

Adora gasped as she saw her disfigured face.

Shadow Weaver covered half of her face with her hand, but you could still see how horribly disfigured it was.

There was scarring all over, it turned her face a dark grey; her eyes were a dull green. She noticed us behind the garnet and she gasped.

"GET OUTTT!"

The three of you were horrified, you all ran, making your way to the exit.

That horrible aura surrounded the three of you. Your heart beat faster the longer you were in that room. You were right. You never should have gone in.

Shadows covered the exit, blocking you from leaving.

You looked back to see Catra, frozen in fear.

"Catra, you stay..."

What do you think your doing here?"

She used her magic to turn the cat girl around. You clenched your chest and curled up on the floor. This can't be happening. You started hyperventilating on the floor, no one tried to help. You looked up seeing Adora frozen still, not doing anything.

Tears ran out of your eyes. You have to do something, I have to do something.

Slowly, you stood up on your feet and made your way over to her.

"Shadow Weaver, it wasn't her fault, we were just playing-"

"Insolent child, I thought I taught you better than to encourage such disgraceful behaviour. I will have a word with you later, now LEAVE." Swallowing your pride, you walked back, glaring at the floor.

"Catra, I have come to expect such appalling behaviour from you, but I will_ not_ allow the two of you to drag Adora down aswell!" She screeched.

"Shadow Weaver!" Adora shouted, "It wasn't their fault it was my idea too!"

Shadow Weaver noticed I wasn't moving and used her magic to throw me back, hitting the wall next to Adora. A shock ran through your back, as well as a warm liquid that ran down your back.

"Oof!"

"You have never been anything more than a nuisance to me! I've kept you both around for this long because Adora was fond of you! But if you EVER do ANYTHING to jeopardize her future, I will dispose of you myself! Do you understand?"

"Please stop!" Adora ran in front of Catra and put out her arms. This stopped Shadow Weaver because she stepped back and allowed her magic to let them go. She still kept a firm grip on Catra, however.

"Adora, you must do a better job of keeping her under control," She let go of Catra and you ran straight to her, holding her close as she fell over. Shadow Weaver put on a sweet tone and put back a stray strand of hair behind Adora's ear, "Do not let something like this happen again."

She patted Adora on the head.

"Catra, are you okay?" You put a hand to her cheek and checked for any bruises, she was okay, but you weren't. Your back stung and you weren't off the hook so easily. Catra looked up at you and wiped a tear from her eye, she glared and smacked your hand away, running away to meet Adora.

"Now, what to do with you..." Shadow Weaver spoke ominously, using her magic to bring you closer.

"Please, I-I'm sorry, It'll never happen again! I swear!" You shouted, on your knees.

"Oh, I know, I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Adora held Catra tightly by the shoulder, as they walked to the barracks. They turned a corner and they were all older again. Catra grunted knocking off Adora's arm.

"You always have to play the hero, don't you?!" 

"I was only trying to protect you!" Adora reasoned.

"You never protected me! Not in anyway that would put on Shadow Weaver's bad side!" Catra yelled pointing at Adora.

"Admit it!" Catra cried out in her younger self, "You love being her favourite!"

"That's not true!" Young Adora pleaded.

"Oh yeah!"

"When you left! Who do you think took the fall for you? Where were you to protect me then, huh?!" Catra mocked.

"You don't have to let Shadow Weaver treat you like that anymore! You can leave!" Adora offered.

"Just like I did!" Young Adora pointed to herself.

"Oh, because I need to follow you wherever you go?" Catra retorted pulling at her floofy hair.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

"I don't want to leave! What don't you understand about that? I'm not afraid of Shadow Weaver anymore and I'm a better force captain than you would've ever been!" Catra shouted.

"You always said you didn't care about stuff like that,"

"Well I was lying! Obviously!" Catra cried out, tears falling out of her eyes. She turned into her older self, wiping her tears, she ran away.

"Catra, just wait!" Adora yelled touching Catra's shoulder.

"Why'd you think we helped you escape back in the Fright Zone?! We don't want you to come back, Adora!"

Catra huffed, walking away.

* * *

"Please! Stop it!" You yelled, as Shadow Weaver electrocuted you, causing your bloodied back to worsen

"Not until you've learned your lesson!"

"Grr! What did I ever do to you?!" You screamed, grabbing Shadow Weaver's arm and throwing her off of you; you were still being electrocuted.

"With you, It's always Adora! It's never about ME!" You groaned, "and when it is about me, it's always twisted somehow around HER!"

"I was so happy when you were going to train me! I thought I finally had you all to myself! But nooo!"

"I always wanted to impress you! But nothing I ever did was good enough! I was always too lazy! Too rude! Too fat! Too weak! Too sensitive!" You shouted, crying.

"You are a disgrace to the Horde! You are lucky Adora is fond of you and Catra otherwise I would have disposed of you so many years ago!"

"SHUT UP!" You banged on the black garnet, it only cracked, yet when you recoiled, some shards were stuck on your gloves.

"You always were too sensitive for your own good,"

"Stop it! I don't care! I'm sorry I'm not perfect like Adora! Just stop repeating it!" You ripped off a glove showcasing the scars that laid there on the bare skin, "There! Is this what you want?"

"This! This is all your fault! You raised us! So everything wrong with us is should be your fault! You're blaming me for how I feel when your the cause!" You stopped when you realized no one was there.

You were in an empty room, screaming at nobody.

You sat on your own, the pink ceiling the only company. Clenching your stomach, you got up onto your stubby legs and walked to the exit, but that had gone too.

None of them looked for you or even cared to talk about what happened. Too involved with their own things.

"Urghhhhh," A pit formed in your stomach as you sat down where the door was. Tears welled up but you were not going to cry. Instead of crying, you took a deep breath, and stared at the floor.

"What the heck is wrong with this place?!" You stood up, now on your long legs and normal body, no longer stuck inside a little kid. You looked inside your bag and took out the staff, extending it. You grunted, hitting the wall where the door was.

"Ugh! Where. Did. The. Stupid. Door. Go?!" You shouted between whacks. You reeled back, ready to swing, when the wall disappeared and you fell straight through it onto the green floor.

"Oof!" You yelped.Getting up off of the floor, you gazed at the glove in your hand.

No one can know. 

You slid the fabric over your fingers and looked for Catra and Adora, the hallway flickered away when you leave it.

* * *

Catra ran through the Fright Zone, the path turning to a pipe; various people dashed by as she ran.

"Insolent child,"

"You were fighting dirty,"

"I'm sorry Catra,"

Catra screamed, slashing away the holograms of Adora.

"LET ME! OUTTA HERE!" She fell to her knees panting heavily, her eyes wide, and dirt covered her face.

Suddenly, she was in the barracks, and an all to familiar cry was heard. Catra turned around and saw herself.

Young Catra was hidden under the covers sobbing quietly.

"Catra?" Young Adora came out from the hallway, concerned. She walked over to the cat, unveiling her from her warm prison of fabric.

"Catra it's okay!" Adora stated as Catra hissed, "Its just me!"

"Adora?" Y/n came out aswell, this time wearing gloves, and a bandage around her stomach that Catra had never noticed before.

"Adora there you are!" She yelled jumping on the bed, she saw Catra in tears before softening her stare.

"Hey," Y/n sat on the bed and gave the cat a gently hug.

"It doesn't matter what they do to us, you know?" Adora started, "Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have eachother?"

Y/n glanced at her arms and stomach before her eyes flickered up to face Catra.

"You promise?" Both Catra's said.

"I promise..."

"Do you promise Y/n?" Catra asked with a small smile.

"Of course, I swear on my favourite pinkie..." They spoke sadly and held out their pinkie which the two of them wrapped their pinkie around. Catra turned around when she heard an extra voice, Y/n's.

She walked into the room sadly, looked down at her arms, and clenched them around her chest.

Adora pulled them all in for a hug.

"C'mon, let's go back out,"

Adora lead them all back but Y/n and Catra stayed behind looking up at their older counter parts.

Catra stared at Y/n as their counterparts walked away.

* * *

Adora jumped on top of a monster, ripping its claw out and using it to fling another one away over the edge. Adora gasped and ran forward, kneeling down to her sword and ripping away the goo. She struggled to get the sword out when she was blasted from the back in the sickly goo. The monster held her up over the edge threateningly.

"I'm not your enemy! Just let me speak to Light Hope!

Adora grunted and kicked herself out of the monster's grip, falling over the edge, using the goo that was attached to the ground from her falling to her death. Alarm bells ringed in her head when the spiders neared closer, edging to rip the goo and watch her fall.

Suddenly, there attentions were diverted by something thrown at their heads, it was a staff.

Adora couldn't see waht happened, she could only hear grunts and clashes and the sound of metal crashing

"Catra?" She yelled, "Y/n?"

The two made their way to the edge peering over and seeing Adora hanging on by a thread, literally. Catra picked up Adora's sword. She touched the blade and ran her fingers up and down menacingly, a smug look on her face.

"Hey Adora,"

"Catra! Help me, please," Adora pleaded. You stood still beside her playing with the staff.

"This thing wouldn't work for me if I tried would it?" Catra asked nonchalantly.

"It only works for you right, Adora? But maybe that's because, your special..." You finished, "that's what Shadow Weaver always said isnt it?"

"What are you doing?" Adora asked her eyes were wide and her eyebrows her furrowed.

"Ah, you know it all makes sense now," Catra carried on walking away with the sword. Adora looked at you pleadingly, who just poked at the goo with the staff.

"You were always the one that was holding me back." Catra went on, "You wanted me to think I needed,you."

"You wanted us to feel weak." You added, Catra nodded, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Ding ding ding! Correct!" Catra tittered.

"Every hero, needs a side kick, right?" You quizzed rhetorically .

"No! That's not how it was!" Adora insisted.

Catra chuckled, bending down and leaning on the sword, while you stood up.

"The thing is, I've spent all this time hoping you'd come back to the Horde, when really you leaving was the best thing to ever happen to me," Catra put the sword to the goo that held Adora up and sliced half of it off. You smiled softly at Catra as she did so.

Adora gasped, falling down, now only having one hand to support herself.

"We are so much stronger than anyone thought," Catra retorted, looking to you for confirmation.

"Do it, already," You rebuked, picking your nails.

"Now, I wonder what we could've been had we gotten rid of you sooner?" She sliced the rest off.

"AGH!" Adora screamed, grabbing onto a small ledge on the side.

"I'm sorry, Catra!" She held on with one hand,struggling to hold on, "I never meant to make you feel like you were second best! Don't do this!"

"But that's not all you did, was it Adora?" You kneeled down now, and was poked at her hand with the staff.

Catra smirked and threw the sword over. It made loud noises as it banged on the sides of the hole, before creating one last clang as it hit the bottom.

"Bye, Adora!" Catra smiled down at her," I really am going to miss you..."

You waited for Catra to turn around, before looking down at Adora and sneering.

"If you really were my friend, do me a favour," You kneeled down again and poked at her hand, causing her to slip for a second before she lurched her other hand forward and caught the ledge at the last second, "Let. Go."

You shook off the staff, causing it to retract, before standing up and trotting away. Adora teared up, was this really how she was gonna go?

"Y/n? Catra?" She blinked away the tears.

It was black for a moment, she opened her eyes and a cloaked figure stood at the edge, looking down at her. She looked like the hologram.

"Adora." She stared down at her emotionless, her blue eyes staring down through the dark, when did it get dark?

"You must. Let. Go."

Adora let the tears fall off of her face; her arm was getting tired. She couldn't hold on for long.

She let go.

* * *

"And then theres the time the three of us went on a boat together!" Scorpia reminisced, holding her claws up in admiration, "Did I ever tell you about that?"

The purple princess sat on the floor, Emily's front panel was completely taken off and her wiring was exposed, Entrapta had her headpiece over her face as she worked.

"I'm pretty sure you did."

The princess lifted up a tape recorder and pressed a red button, causing the speaker to sound out and Scorpia spoke threw the recorder, _"Oh! And one time the three of us were on a boat__ together! That was the best day ever!"_

"Yep, you did,"

Scorpia put her claws on her hips and smiled fondly thinking about the two, "I think that's when we really made our connection, you know?"

Catra opened the door for you letting you into the cell. Her hair was matted and messy, and she was covered in dirt, while you were covered in sweat with bags under your eyes.

"You ever meet someone and you just instantly click?" Scorpia asked excitedly, looking over at Entrapta, who had turned Emily's lights purple.

"Yes, it was like that with Emily,"

You unlocked your satchel and began taking out the tech crystal; your eyes were heavy, but no matter how many times you rubbed them they never lifted their weight.

"What happened to you two? You're filthy!" Scorpia bent down and was in your face, causing you to shoot your shoulders up. She put her claws to your face.

"Are you okay? Do you need first aid? Do you need to be nursed tenderly back to health?!" Scorpia fussed, speaking in a frazzled tone, thinking of ways to help.

"Scorpia," You dragged out her name, "I think we're fine, we just need some sleep! It's fine!" Catra turned around to be met with Entrapta.

"How'd it go? Did you find it!?" Her eyes turned to stars.

Catra looked over and Scorpia and narrowed her eyes, "Why is the princess loose?"

"Oooh! Right!" Entrapta jumped into the shackles, giggling.

"Seriously though, did you find it?"

"Oh no I forgot it- shazam!" You yelled taking out the crystal from your satchel and throwing it to Entrapta who caught it with one hand, "One crystally thingy, as ordered, my lady."

You took a bow as Entrapta dropped out of the shackles.

"An intact data crystal?!" She squealed, rubbing the surface with her gloved hand, "I have never seen one so perfectly preserved! This could be a gamechanger!"

Entrapta walked up to Scorpia and laughed maniacally, "Who knows what secrets it could contain?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Catra began walking out the cell as Scorpia and Entrapta dance.

"I told ya they could do it!" Scorpia cheered, " Catra is the best friend ever!" You stopped laughing, glancing at Catra who stiffened.

"Just, keep it down, I'm going to bed,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus christ this was long to write.


	12. Learning about the Planet

"Okay, I-" Catra waltzed into the former cell of the princess Entrapta, note in hand. She was already preparing to roll her eyes, "What is going on here?"

Upon hearing her entrance, you glanced up and smiled, giving a small wave, before turning your attention back to Emily. The robot was absolutely precious. She was so cuddly and sweet and affectionate, and you love her now. She is now your robot child, in every way.

"CATRA!"

"AGH!" You screamed as Entrapta burst out from the vent, she crawled over to Catra, using her hair to help her move quicker.

"Good, you got my note,"

Catra retorted, crumpling the paper note into a ball and throwing to the side, "You mean the one you dropped on my head from the air vents saying 'come to my lab'?" 

"Yes, that's the one!" Entrapta took a large cable and plugged it into her new computer, she made it herself using random scrap she found lying around the Fright Zone. It was all surprising, really, she never stopped working.

"I've made great strides in analysing the data from the first ones data crystal you and Y/n brought me," She began typing into her computer, using a hair hand to point at you when your name was mentioned. You rolled your eyes, turning to Scorpia who was scribbling in a notepad. Moving your hand to pet the robot, you giggled slightly, " Look!"

Entrapta turned around and did a grand review of her computer system, she smiled a toothy grin before turning around, ignoring Catra as she inched closer, picking up and analysing some scrap metal on the floor.

"Where did all this come from?"

"Oh, you know, here and there...rooms," Catra leaned in and stroked her hair just as you turned around. Instinctively, you clenched your chest at the sight, an unbearable feeling washed through your body, it felt horrible, "Were there people in these rooms?"

"Well, not when I went back to take the stuff," Entrapta replied, grabbing the data crystal and attaching it to a panel, using her hands to maneuver cables and wires; she plugged in two wires into the machine that run off to the side of the room.

Catra giggled pulling at strands of hair and stroking them between her fingers. She leaning in and rubbed against Entrapta affectionately.

"You definitely belong here with us,"

You know that it meant nothing. Catra just wants Entrapta so that she can improve the Fright Zone's weaponry and have a leg up over the rebellion. It's purely professional what the two of them have, already now it is; still doesn't feel good whenever Catra runs her furry hands through Entrapta's violet tendrils. You grumbled to yourself; best to just ignore so when it's all over she'll finally pay attention to you. It's not that you dislike Entrapta, shes a wonderful person, but soon enough you feel just like before with Adora. You don't feel wanted or needed. The group is full, and at any rate, you could easily get kicked out. It isn't fun being the third wheel of any relationship. The other doing their thing while you sit and watch. Sometimes it's horrible, sometimes it's nice to just be included.

_Now isn't one of those times,_ you thought, anxiously taking your hand away from the hard metal of Emily's robot body and clinging to the skin on your other hand, quietly picking away at the skin, not until red raw, but just enough for it to hurt.

It's fine, Catra can have other friends, she's allowed to talk to others. You don't always have to be involved with everything she does. You're just being selfish.

Your face flushes when Catra looks your way and you break away your eyes from staring intently at the two of them. 

_See? Now you've made it uncomfortable for them. You fucking idiot_

"So!" Entrapta shrugs off Catra and grabs the data crystal in her hand, her eyes turned to stars as she glanced up and down, analysing the shiny pink crystal in her hand. She was bobbing up and down in glee like a little child, her mouth stretched from ear to ear, "The data!"

She squealed, placing the shiny crystal into the panel once more; it glowed a radiant blue, and sent a stream of electricity through the machine. The screen lit to life, showing off important data that you're too dumb to understand or atleast attempt to.

You walk up to the machine and stare at the screen, putting a gloved hand to your hip. Scorpia also glanced at the screen, smiling.

"Ha! Wow! Woah!" She fangirled, taking out the notepad once more and she seemed to be writing down the facts.

"Look at these readings!" Entrapta shrieked in delight, typing onto the keyboard. You didn't necessarily listen, you just stared at Scorpia, trying to decipher what she was writing, or drawing for that matter.

"It's incredible! This seems to confirm my theories about the techno-organic nature of first ones machinery resulting in thaumetrulogical compatibility between MAGIC AND SCIENCE AHAHAHA!" Entrapta cackled while she rambled, pressing her face up against the screen.

_Ok, boomer, I guess that makes sense._

Catra groaned and placed a hand on the screen, interrupting her screaming. She looked towards me, who was in that moment staring into space trying to decipher the big words. Like, what the heck does tame-utru-ogical or whatever even mean?!

"Ok, I'm going to need you to try again, but this time talk like a normal person." Catra booped Entrapta's nose, she stared blankly, drool falling out of her mouth.

"Scorpia seems like she understands!" 

Turning to Scorpia, who was doodling in her notebook, you snorted and covered your mouth.

"Scorpia is drawing stick figures holding hands-"

"I call it Super pal Quartet!" She excitedly flipped the page and turned the notepad around, showing off her amazing art skills.

She stared, looking for approval, "This is me, this is Catra, oh! And this is Y/n! And it's pretty clear..." She trailed off when she pointed at the purple scribble with long hair and goggles.

Catra sighed and shook her head, whilst Entrapta stared deadpan. You smiled supportively, throwing her a thumbs up, in which her face light up, and Scorpia grinned.

Scorpia turned to you and gave you the notepad.

"Huh?"

"Go on! You try!" She giggled like a little girl and handed you the ballpoint pen.

"Um, I can't draw." You smiled tentatively, gripping the pen.

"Oh shush, yes you can!" She encouraged, striking a pose.

"You want me to draw you.?" Scorpia nodded, "Alright, but it's probably not gonna be as good as yours,"

You put the pen onto the paper and began to draw Scorpia's face first. Your hand wobbled a bit; you hadn't drawn anything since you were six, but the longer you drew her the better you controlled the shakiness. After a few seconds, you were done, it was only a quick scribble. You hesitantly handed the notepad back and Scorpia squinted her eyes.

"Wow," You clasped your hands together watching her eyes gloss over your work. Her eyes were a bit wonky and the style was a bit childish and round. "That is baddd,"

"Hah, I told you," 

"I love it!" Scorpia giggled, ripping the the picture out of the notepad and sticking it onto her shirt, using her force captain's badge to wedge it in place.

"Hah! Look at us! Twins!" You covered your face in embarrassment. That, was terrible, "It's not bad in a bad way! It's charming!"

It was bad.

"Its fine I'm not like upset or anything!" You shook her off, taking the notepad and looking through all of Scorpia's drawings.

There was one that was super detailed, it was of you and Catra holding hands, and a mini Scorpia in the corner cheering. It wasn't super realistic, it was still scribbly, and in a kind of anime style. You were both blushing. A warm pulsing feeling made it's way into your chest. You flipped the page over and saw you and Scorpia cuddling, then the next was you and Scorpia holding eachother close in an embrace. Then the next was Scorpia had sunglasses on and was holding Catra up with one arm, who was winking and putting up finger guns.Whilst you were flexing your overly large muscles, also wearing sunglasses. A title above it read 'Best friends forever!' and 'I love them sm uwu' as well as 'the super pal trio, soon to be quartet!'

You giggled slightly getting Scorpia's attention.

"Ack! Hey! Don't look at that one!" She whisper-yelled as you began to turn the page.

"What?! No way! Now I have to see it!" Scorpia wrestled the notepad out of your hands, shaking you off. You tackled Scorpia, jumping on her back and scrambling for the notepad.

"Yes!" You successfully ripped the notepad away and opened the page, before immediately shutting it, and handing the notepad back. Your face was red from what was in it. The picture was Scorpia in the middle a scribbly blush on her cheeks while you and Catra smooching her face from both sides.

_Dude, that's cute as shit- oh my god._

You covered your face with your hands, when a snap of fingers pulled you out of your daze.

"Hey? You done daydreaming?" Catra waved her tail in your face. You blinked your eyes open and smiled sheepishly, whispering a 'sorry' to Scorpia.

"Yes or no, did that crystal give you enough data to upgrade out weapons?" Catra sighed.

Entrapta scoffed before letting out a loud 'HAH!' before she carried on speaking, "This is so much bigger than weapons!"

"This could change everything!" She laid back, using her hair as cushioning, "Etheria's not just a planet, whatever the first ones did to it, it went deep,"

You tilted your head.

"What does that mean?" Entrapta squealed, getting down and into your face, forcing you to recoil and step back.

"Your asking me about my theories?!"

"Um, yeah?"

"I've waited YEARS for someone to ask me about my theories!" Entrapta giggled with glee, she staggered about as she talked, waving her hands excitedly.

She stopped however when a certain idea crossed her mind.

"HANG ON! I made a model!" She used her hair to wrap around the three of you and pull you back.

"BEHOLD! Etheria!" She pointed towards a rickety black ball with green LED lights turned on. 

"The first ones didn't settle on just the surface of Etheria, their technology runs throughout the planets core!" 

"The whole planet! It's all first ones tech!"

"And what are these supposed to be?" Catra pointed to one of the green lights, while you marvelled at the model, noticing one of the lights was off.

"Runestones! From the data I've managed to extract they regulate the planet through the princesses!" You picked at the off light, "They're directly connected to eachother and the planet's power grid in a delicate balance!"

You noticed the others had names plastered above them like the Black garnet, the moonstone, all except the one that was off.

"What's this one?" You asked and Entrapta's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That one's is particularly interesting! There is no actual data of that specific runestone after the era of the first ones! There is some evidence that it went missing due to some experiments that the first ones did, but unfortunately nothing much is really known about that one, WHICH IS VERY DISSAPPOINTING!" Entrapta explained, sulking.

"Soo, you know what it was called-"

"OH! THAT I HAVE FOUND OUT!" She walked over to the computer and typed in the password and going over to a file, she clicked it and it opened up.

"I scavenged for data during a first ones temple and found some ancient texts explaining the incident in which the runestone went missing!" She opened up another text file full of that similar language. You could understand some words like 'portal' and 'Heart of Etheria'. Whatever that means.

"It says that the runestone, the Fire Opal, became corrupted in a portal accident, and was since then discarded because it had no use. However! DON'T BE ALARMED! The first ones didnt fully get rid of the runestone! It is supposedly somewhere on the planet! But no one has discovered it yet!"

"Oh cool," You stood back up and glanced at the light. 

"What about the princess the runestone was connected to?" You played with your fingers anticipating the response. You think, maybe. Just maybe you were that princess, although the chances are low, it would be a fun thought to be a lost princess of a much bigger story.

"Oh she most likely exists, but no one really knows who she is, and there is no scientifical way yet to determine who she is! BUT IF I JUST FIND IT I CAN MAYBE BE THAT PERSON TO FIGURE OUT WHO SHE IS!" 

"Wicked,"You monotonously said picking at your fingertips.

Catra rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Um I think we're a bit off point?!" She snapped, "What does the whole 'balance' mean?!"

Entrapta snapped her head back to Catra and giggled.

"It means, they're our best access point to HACK. THE. PLANET."

"Hack the planet!?" Catra sassed.

Entrap walked to Emily and pat her on the head, "Hypothetically, but it's not so simple."

Scorpia finished drawing and was listening in now, "Theres only a handful of runestones in the whole world!"

"Runestones? You mean like the Black garnet?" Scorpia added, "Cause we have the Black garnet."

"The Black garnet?!" Entrapta screamed, "You have a runestone? THE FRIGHT ZONE HAS A RUNESTONE?"

"Uh, duh! It was my family's! When the Horde crash landed, we gave it to Hordak, who then gave it to Shadow Weaver who then, you know you tell a friend, he tells a friend its like...It's kinda one of those things..."

"WHERE IS IT?! CAN I SEE IT, CAN I TOUCH IT!" She leapt upwards, and clung onto Scorpia as tight as she could, her eyes glowing as she screamed in glee.

"Woah woah! Calm down!" You pulled Entrapta off of Scorpia and placed her down, "What do you even want with the Black garnet?"

Catra rolled her eyes as Entrapta began to ramble.

"If we hack the runestone grid we could boost the Garnet's power and use it for well, ANYTHING!" She took hold of Catra's shoulders.

"As a power source as-"

"A weapon!?" Catra butt in, her eyes turning to stars.

"Potentially! But if it's like my other experiments, the results will be explosive!"

You scratched at your arm, picking away at the velvety smooth fabric that lay there.

"I don't think Shadow Weaver will like that,"

"Scorpia's right, Shadow Weaver wont like it," You bit your nails anxiously digging yourself into a pit.

"So, we will absolutely get you the Black garnet," Catra smirked and let go of Entrapta. She winked at you as she walked out of the room.

"Just leave it all to me..."

Above the green room, onto of a pipe was a blue creature. It had wings attached to it's back. He stared intently at the conversation, recording every word. His eyes glowed a bright banana yellow; his tail wagged as he thought about telling his master Lord Hordak. Imp crawled the pipe and made his way to the ceiling, where he crawled his way inside of a vent.

He navigated his way through the small chambers before taking a turn and going through an opening that led directly into Hordak's sanctum. He kicked open the door to the vent and saw his master sit down on the throne. He was staring off into space, bored, a deadpan look on his face. Imp grinned, using his wings to fly up and forward to the steps of Lord Hordak's throne.

He struggled and grunted, but made his way to the arm of the throne. Hordak saw the moving figure and chuckled.

"What do you have for me, little spy?" 

Imp lifted himself up and sat down comfortably, opening his mouth and rewinding the recording.

"I've made great strides in analysing the data from the crystal you and Y/n brought me,"

* * *


	13. The Black Garnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR AGES I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY GKAFNSKFNANFJSJFNAKF IM SUCH A DISSAPPOINTMENT- 🤡

You rolled your eyes, plugging in a couple cables into the computer; they were made of strong thick metal with a rubbery plastic covering to protect the various wires inside. You stood up and made your way to the monitor, turning it on and typing in the code.

"Alright, hurry it up." Catra snapped, hands on her hips, "Those machines arent gonna hook up themselves!"

She looked the Black garnet up and down, smirking at the machinery placed around it, connected and intertwined.

A furious Shadow Weaver hovered inside the chamber, her hair was flying around wildly, along with the tendrils of her robe. She flailed her arms around erratically as she spoke with venom spluttering out from underneath her ruby red mask.

"They wont be hooked up at all."

Scorpia's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Shadow Weaver!" She sputtered out a few words, coughing. You saw this and quickly ran forward to join the others near the Black Garnet.

Shadow Weaver inched closer, her eyes narrowing to justa small white pinprick on the mask, "SILENCE!"

"Did you really think you could invade my inner sanctum without me noticing?!"

You stood tall; instead of cowering away like you would've done a few weeks ago. You felt different, no longer scared of her, more just...angry. You didn't want to impress her anymore, you just wanted her gone. It was a horrible thought, a part of you said, but the other half swept it away, because you felt confident, and that was a feeling you hadn't felt in a long time. It felt good.

"I never thought you would be so bold as to openly rebel, but it will be my _pleasure_ to put you back in your place!" She completely ignored you; towering over Catra and leaning close to her face, lifting a hand up. You clenched your fists and pushed away the heavy weight off of your shoulders.

Entrapta squittered forward and covered the camera on Emily with her hands so she couldn't see. Scorpia hid behind the Black Garnet.

Catra shook her shoulders and gave a smirk, shaking her head, "Oh, Shadow Weaver, _we_ can do whatever _we_ want with this hunk of rock."

She grabbed you by the shoulder and wrapped her arm around it when she mentioned 'we', smirking and pointing to the runestone behind her. We? Your cheeks flushed, why did that make you feel all tingly? She'd never talked like this before... You gulped and let out a deep breath you had been holding in. You smiled a little, fumbling with your fingers as the conversation continued.

Shadow Weaver chuckled tauntingly, "Absurd, by who's authority?!"

"By mine!"

Shadow Weaver leapt back, and Catra let go of your shoulder, quickly spinning around to bow. Shadow Weaver's eyes went wide as the screens flickered on, and Lord Hordak's displeased face appeared in green lighting. You gasped as Catra growled and grabbed you by the arm forcing you to bow aswell.

_Why wasn't I told about this? Ughhhhh, Catraaa._

"Lord Hordak! I don't understand-"

"Catra and Y/n have been working with the princess on a way to meld this strange first ones tech with our machines. To weaponise it." He lifted up a finger and scratched the small gremlin child, Imp, who you just noticed was there, "I found out, and was intrigued,"

"I gave Force Captain Catra and her team my blessing to go ahead," He suddenly stopped petting Imp, who growled and flew off in response.

"So know this, Shadow Weaver, I am displeased with your interruption."

"My Lord! You're really going to let this! This- Princess! Tinker with my runestone?" Shadow Weaver pleaded, pointing threateningly at Entrapta when she was mentioned, who recoiled and hid behind Emily.

"Her _tinkering _has boosted the firepower of every weapon she's touched. So yes, she gets to tinker with whatever she wants. Including the Black Garnet, which is _mine _to give or take as I see fit," Hordak spat out. You stood up straight and looked over at Catra who just winked in response.

"You can't...You can't do this!" Shadow Weaver was desperate now, she stood taller, using her magic to perpetuate her point and convice Lord Hordak.

"I alone have learned to draw power from it! A feat no sorceress has done before!" She screamed, if you could see her face you were sure veins would be popping out of her forehead. She was losing her temper, and quick. Her hands moved erratically as she spoke.

"And you wasted it on parlor tricks!" Hordak turned his attention to you and Catra, a smirk on his features, "Force captains, proceed. The garnet is yours..."

"Yes, Lord Hordak," You sputtered out, while Catra smirked confidently, her hands on her hips. Catra turned to see your face, as though she wanted to see your reaction. You gave a soft smile back, before jokingly rolling your eyes and putting your hands behind your back.

She involved you just for your attention? That's so sweet.

"NOOOO!" Shadow Weaver screamed and dark shadow magic burst out from her finger tips.

A dark tendril shot its way towards you, causing you to gasp as Catra shot forward and tackled you to the ground to avoid it.

"Stop her! Don't let her touch-"

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE WHAT IS MINE!"

Shadow Weaver screamed, hovering to the black garnet and pressing her palms to the gem, draining power from the runestone. Your heart beat faster in your chest, threatening to jump out from your ribcage; you held your hands close together and slowly inched away as Shadow Weaver grew herself stronger. You were backed against the wall, eyes squinted close till all you saw was black. Catra leaped forward as Shadow Weaver was pushed back by the black garnet. She chuckled lowly and formed a back ball of energy that encapsulated her entire body.

You cautiously opened one eye to spot Scorpia dashing forward to stop the sorceress. You stood up to run and hopefully catch the blast but it was too late. Shadow Weaver waved away the orb and spun it forward, it covered Scorpia and Entrapta, suffocating them in a wave of electricity; they jerked back in shock as the red static stinged and pricked at the air around them. They were frozen.

Shadow Weaver turned to you, her eyes red with rage and she chucked another wave at you, you just barely dodged and ran to Catra who was trying to escape, but struggling with the door.

Another shadowy energy sprinted forward and Catra gasped, grabbing your arm and leaping up to avoid getting trapped. She looked back at you, her mis matched eyes caught yours and she sneered turning back and landing on a pipe, you closely behind. Why did she do that? Catra growled and jumped away onto a nother pipe leaving you behind out of Shadow Weavers sight. She hopped and dodged every wave of Shadow Weavers magic like it was nothing. 

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN AWAY!" Shadow Weaver screamed, "It's the only thing you've ever been GOOD AT!" 

She threw blasts at the floor attempting to catch Catra off guard, but it never happened, no matter the attack Catra always dodged, never even getting a scratch. 

"I learned everything from you," Catra retorted. You felt self conscious, a big giant pit in your stomache told you that after all this time you weren't good enough, she was using Shadow Weaver's lectures to make herself stronger. You on the other hand, you never could do any of that, you thought. You weren't even sure if you were worthy of Force Captain in the first place.

"How to predict when you'll strike, how to dodge, how to resist!"

Catra climbed the Black garnet while Shadow Weaver's back was turned. She turned around quickly, looking for Catra in the darkness, but she saw nothing.

"You thought you were punishing me all these years?" You looked up from your hands on the pipe, introspection was definitely not your strong suit, you just ended up pushing yourself down the stairs of insecurity and that was not a good look for you.

"Wrong," Catra shouted, before jumping down, she slipped by Shadow Weaver and as she did...

"YOU WERE TRAINING ME FOR THIS DAY!" She clawed open Shadow Shadow Weaver's mask, a big and large crack severed the middle, but most importantly the red and shining jewel was shattered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow Weaver immediately went to the floor, her crazy hair went flat, it laid against her mask as though it was wet and matted. Her grey hands leapt at the floor trying to scavenge the peices of the jewel together, "Come back to me..."

You gasped, looking around, the black magic that surrounded the room stopped, it lowered and was sucked back into the black garnet. For the first time in a while, you smiled, properly. It wasn't from a stupid joke, or from one of the missions. It was a first proper smile. A hopeful smile. 

Your eyes darted around, The dark energy that restrained Scorpia and Entrapta had expelled. They were moving again. You giggled slightly, and slowly jumped down, carefully. Once your feet were safely on the ground you lurched forward and attacked Scorpia, wrapping your arms around her tightly, and laying your head on her spiky shoulder.

"Woah!" She laughed out, "What's this for?"

You realized what you did and stepped back, your facea bright red, "Um, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Scorpia squinted her eyes, before opening them wide with a grin and she lifted you up with her large claws, pulling you close to her chest. She squeezed you tightly until you couldn't breathe.

"Ack! Scorpia!" You choked out.

"Oh! Sorry!" She dropped you to the floor. You got up, slightly dizzy, "Sorry, I got excited! No one really hugs me usually!"

Scorpia!" Catra's voice snapped, stopping the altercation between the two of you. She turned her head and you remembered earlier. Catra helped you? That's new.

"Scorpia, restrain the sorceress, we won't have to worry about _her _anymore."

Without a word, Scorpia made her way to Shadow Weaver and plucked her from the floor with ease.

Catra smirked as she saw Shadow Weaver powerless, it felt good to see her happy, but a small thought nagged at you that maybe this wouldn't be healthy in the long run.

You waved it away and walked to Catra's side.

"Entrapta?" You tapped her shoulder as she went back to working. She lifted up her head piece and turned to look at you. Catra spoke before you could, finishing your sentence, "If you would."

She pointed to the computer, and watched as Entrapta beamed at Emily, who beeped in response. Entrapta jumped to the computer and put her goggles over her eyes.

"Alright everyone, let's get wierd!" She flipped a switch on the computer. As soon as said switch was flipped, a crimson static erupted from the black garnet, it swished and swirled in the air. Scorpia took a step back, pointing at the ground around her. 

"Look!" She said, her eyes never straying away from the black matter that was stuck to random pipes lining the room. You turned around, and saw it aswell. Little black shadows (well, you thought they were shadows) slowly but surely were being sucked back into the garnet. It loooked like it was taking back all of the magic that it had spread in the room. 

You heard awes coming from Entrapta as the matter flew up into the sky, it swirled around the garnet, casting a dark aura. Catra stared, picking at her fingernails, her eyes half lidded. Suddenly, the red lamps shattered and threw glass into the room. It was dark now, the only thing that emitted light now was the black garnet, as well as the computer hat Entrapta was using to monitor the results.

The ground roared and rumbled underneath your feet, it screeched its final song before the black garnet shot up a black beam up into the air. It shot through the roof of the chamber and into the sky, corrupting the clouds and setting off massive lightning bolts that struck every building of the Fright Zone.

"Amazing! The garnet is syphoning it's own energy at a near exponential rate!" She cackled, her smile ever growing larger as she pointed at the screen, "Yet, the output is still building!"

"What does that mean?" Catra snapped.

"It means- things are getting interesting!"

* * *

You gulped, making your way outside of the room and onto the balcony. Sighing, you pressed a hand to your cheek and leaned against the bar. You're so confused. You usually had your emotions laid out infront of you. You could tell exactly what you were feeling, you were _never _confused, but what's so different now?

The entire Fright Zone was cackling at you, and as it did, the pit of insecurities reopened and swirled around in your head, the various lightning bolts that struck down didn't even make you flinch. You were dealing with much worse things right now.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh." You grumbled.

"What do you think its doing?"

"AGH!" You turned around and yelped when you saw Catra and Scorpia behind you. Catra was in awe of the sky, whilst Scorpia looked mortified.

"Did you guys follow me?" You calmed down the beating in your chest and turned back around, looking down at the Fright Zone.

Catra walked next to you, "Yeah, because I just love stalking you."

"Do you?" You smirked.

"What?! No! It's the closest balcony! I'm not gonna walk two miles just because you wanna sit around and mope!" Catra blushed. You rolled your eyes and inched closer to Catra, annoying her on purpose. You laid your head on her shoulder which she narrowed her eyes and blushed bright pink. You winked as Catra groaned and pushed you off of her.

"Oh, whatever, you furry," You chuckled, "So, what is happening here?"

"I don't know," Catra spoke, "But I can work with it."


	14. The Battle of Bright Moon

Catra hopped up onto the balcony, staring up at the clouds as the red lightning shattered and crackled the air surrounding the Fright Zone. One bolt of loghtning in particular flashed particularly close to the balcony; it casted a ruby light onto Catra's face. Her brown hair was flowing in the wind, shaping and framing her face, enhancing her features. She had a smirk on her face, the same adorable smirk that you were so fond of.

Your heart fluttered; for some reason now, it does that alot when Catra is around. You can read your emotions like a book, it's easy once you get used to it. Pit in stomach? Anxiety, dread. Flushing face, sweating, faster heartbeat, butterflys in stomach? These were symptoms of fear, but you weren't scared of Catra, and you've felt fear before, but not like this. So what is it? 

You sighed out, turning your attention to sky.

"It's beautiful, kind of. In a strange, chaotic way..." You breathed out. Catra scoffed turning away. You could just see a faint pink on her cheeks, but the sky was literally giving off a red hue. _Probably the lighting._

"I guess so..." She muttered, before turning her eyes to look at you.

"Yeah," You crossed your arms and leaned against the bar, "We should, probably head back."

Catra hopped off of the bar and next to you, who just shrugged and walked along. It became a problem because, as tall as the doorway was, the frame was much too narrow to let two people through at the same time. You moved to the side and bowed slightly, giving Catra way to enter.

"M'lady," As you stood back up Catra hissed and looked away from your view, almost as if hiding her face.

"Shut up, you deer."

"Don't you mean, 'My deer'?" You joked, holding up your hands in a finger guns hand motion. Catra blushed and scoffed, hurrying inside before you could say anything else. You following suit.

Scorpia's eyes lit up as soon as the two of you entered the room. She gestured to the screen she was looking at with a red claw.

"You guys have gotta see this!" She excitedly chirped, "Tidal waves, firestorms, earthquakes...man, Etheria is really taking this hard..."

Catra walked to Scorpia, her arms crossed while you went to Entrapta to see what she was working on.

Her eyes were wide and they just kept getting wider as the results from the test kept accelerating more and more. _I'd best leave her to it. I probably won't understand anyway._

"Isnt it exciting, Y/n!" She chirped. _Nevermind guess I'm staying, _"This is just proving my hypothesis to be even more correct the longer the experiment continues!"

"Uhh, yeah." You looked over to the screen that Catra and Scorpia were looking at. Etheria was being hammered by the changing weather and the whispering woods were being frozen over.

"Although, shouldn't we worry? If this is everywhere, who knows, what if something happens to the Fright Zone?"

"Oh, no! I have that under control, don't worry your pretty little head about it!" Entrapta spun around in her chair, using her large hair hands to pat you on the head, avoiding the sharp horns of course.

"Are you sure?" You pressed, stopping Entrapta from spinning and placing a hand on her shoulder. Entrapta erupted in giggles, placing a hand to her mouth.

"NOPE!" Entrapta shook off your hand and returned to the computer, cackling, "But that's the fun part about this whole operation!"

"Heh, yeah, f-fun," you smiled anxiously, holding up a thumbs up, "Cool beans."

Entrapta looked at you and smiled, "Cool beans!"

Suddenly, Entrapta pushed away her chair from the monitor, swiftly grabbing the recorder and spinning around in her chair.

"The experiment has been more effective than I could ever have dreamed of!" She smiled into the recorder, "This proves my hypothesis correct!"

Entrapta spun around the model she had created, "With the black garnet functioning at 200% power, the precarious equilibrium that governs all of Etheria's natural functions, has been thrown into COMPLETE CHAOS!"

Catra walked up to the model, examining it as Entrapta rambled, "No doubt as a result of the other elemental runestones- AGH! HEY!"

Catra had placed her foot onto Entrapta's chair, stopping her in her tracks. She snatched Entrapta's recorder out of her hands and held it up to her mouth, "Translate," she spat into the reciever.

Entrapta rolled her eyes and turned around on the chair, facing Catra, "By making the black garnet more powerful, we've sapped power from the other princesses runestones..."

"Upsetting the balance and making the weather go screwy!" She snapped, holding a finger up into the sky. She then took a deep breath and pulled out a purple notebook and dropping it into Catra's hands.

"It's all in my notes,"

"Woah, woah woah- wait. What was that you just said about making the other princesses less powerful?" Catra smirked, an idea folding out into her mind.

"Well, the other _Elemental _princesses that is, you don't have to worry about me and Scorpia. I don't have a runestone, and Scorpia doesn't appear to have a connection to the black garnet anymore," Entrapta added, "if she ever did."

"Huh? Somebody say my name?" Scorpia turned around, only now listening. You snorted and made your way over to the two of them.

"Would we be able to make it permanent?" You asked, putting your hands behind your back and swinging on your heels. Catra smirked at you and turned around, tapping the LED labelled 'moonstone' on the model of Etheria.

"Well, theoretically, yes, but I'd have to run more tests to know for sure, but-" Catra tapped the light with her sharp nail, causing it to shatter and send pulses of electricity to the red light, (that was supposed to be the garnet) causing it to glow brighter in intensity, and the other lights to dim out till the lights were no longer visible.

"Hmm, oh yeah, that should work too."

"Y/n," Catra spoke addressing you, turning around as she spoke, "assemble a strike team."

She got closer and put her hand to her hips, smirking at you from below.

"We're going to Bright moon." The closeness of her caused your cheeks to flush pink, before you shook it off and saluted jokingly.

"Yes, ma'am," You stepped away and let Catra passed, who went straight to Scorpia.

"Bright moon? Why?"

"Because, we're going to take out Bright moons runestone," Catra stared at the screen that showed the whispering woods, "and with the whispering woods frozen over..."

"There's nothing to stop us..." You realized. You cleared your throat and pressed your lips together in a fine line.

"I'll assemble the team then..." You walked away and to the door, but were stopped when Catra grabbed your arm.

"What are you doing?" You asked raising and eyebrow.

"I- I don't know." Catra stiffened and cleared her throat, unlocking the door for you, "I'll come with."

"Just in case."

"Huh? Catra..." You face palmed, "I'm not gonna just- Uh you know what fine. C'mon then."

* * *

The tanks gun glowed a bright green, before it shot its beam high up into the air. It flew up high, before it fell and headed straight for the moonstone. Adora, as She-ra, held her sword up high and ready, "Defend the castle!"

She leaped up onto the moonstone platform and swung her sword; the beam was sliced into two. The two peices spiralled off into different directions, hitting the rock mountain side next to the castle and exploding.

As She-ra fell from the air, she swung her sword again, and as she landed, she created a tidal wave that flooded the Horde machines.

"Grrah!" Adora huffed as she leaped forward again and slashed open a tank expecting to find a passenger inside. She ripped off the side panel and saw a bleeping red object. Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped back just missing the blast.

Adora landed in the water, sword in hand, not a single scratch on her body. She growled as skiffs flew out of the disheveled whispering woods. They shot valiantly at the castle, ignoring She-ra completely.

Princess Glimmer and Bow talked to the queen, though their words were indecipherable, before the Queen spread her wings and flapped them, giving her a speed boost into the air. She flew close to the moonstone, before landing on the platform. Angella lifted her arms up high, casting a protective glow around the moonstone. You smiled, a miniscule shred of doubt lingered in your head. _Am I doing it right? Is this really it? We're gonna win?_

Adora growled and threw her sword to her side, sliving a skiff in half as she did so, and causing it to crash into the mountain.

* * *

Scorpia was hit with a devastating blast and she flew off into the waters below. You couldn't just stand there. You turned around and shouted to the crew.

"KEEP FIRING! I'LL BE BACK!" Before jumping out of the tank and dashing to the cliffside. You took out your staff and extended it to its full length, using it to jump higher to the pink princess. You leaped into the air above Glimmer and spun the staff, so that as you landed you hit her in the face, giving her a nasty gash on her forehead. 

"Hey," You yelled, catching your staff, "Miss me?"

Glimmer growled and leaped forward, conjuring a ball of magic amd launching it out of her staff. You jist dodged and jumped behind her, catching her off guard by kicking her staff out of her hands and holding her close to your chest. She groaned and shook under you trying to escape.

"I know you don't want to do this!" Glimmer shouted.

"Huh?" You squeezed her tighter, causing her to choke.

"I saw you at the Fright Zone! You hate this!" Glimmer reasoned and you loosened your grip ever so slightly, "If you help us, I can get you out of there. You can join the rebellion!"

"I was born to fight, I was training since the moment I was in the Fright Zone!" You growled, "I know what you're trying to do and it wont work on me!"

"I'm not a traitor!" You screamed, loosening your grip fully and kicking Glimmer to her knees as she coughed. She froze and turned a bright red, her form glitched and she yelled out in pain.

"What was that?!" You shouted in shock. _Is she okay? I mean, I don't care but-_

"If you're not a traitor," She taunted ,"then why did you let me go?" Your eyes widened as you realized what she meant.

She reached for her staff and knocked you off of your feet, causing you to land on your back. You groaned as you lifted your staff up and blocked an attack from Glimmer. Shooting up, you dodged a punch and leaped backwards, thwacking Glimmer in the face with your staff. She screamed and glitched once more, allowing you to inch closer and go to hit her again. This time, however, she threw her staff up quickly and blocked your hit, causing the two of you to be at a stalemate, the two staffs touching.

You rolled your eyes and scowled, using your long legs to maneuver out of the way and throw Glimmer off her balance. You jabbed Glimmer in the back to get her on her kness.

"I don't need you or the princesses to get what I want!" You yelled, exhausted, "Besides, this was a pretty nice distraction, huh? Your mom is getting weaker, she's not going to be here to protect you or that runestone forever!"

Cackling, you jabbed into Glimmer back, causing her to fall off of the cliffside and down into the water. As you turned around to leave, you saw a horse fly above you, holding Bow and Glimmer.

"What?" You facepalmed and leaped back down into the water and back onto the battlefield where Catra was.

You turned and saw the runestone had stopped glowing, causing you to grow ecstatic. You saw darkness swirl around the runestone until there was nothing. No more light.

Adora was tied up by four officers and Catra was taunting her. Adora looked fresh out of hope. Her eyes were tired.

A small part of you leaped with joy when you saw Adora, either due to her being tied up or that she had survived the fall in the temple. You crossed your arms and watched from afar.

"Now, it's over." Catra taunted, placing a hand to cup Adora's cheek. Adora groaned in exhaustion and fell to the ground. Catra put a hand to her hip and smiled at you.

Strong winds blasted everyone away from Adora, it casted a sheild where it was safe inside, where Adora was. You flew around in the air before crashing intto the ground and ontop of a soft and cushioned surface. Yoh opened your squinted eyes and saw that you had landed on top of Catra.

"Agh! Sorry!" You put a hand to your mouth as Catra groaned and began to sit up.

"It's fine," She wacked you on the head, "Don't do that again!"

Her face was pink and her hair was matted. If under the right conditions, you would even say that she looked cute. She groaned.

"You can get off now."

"Ow! Ow, OKAY!" You wafted her hand away and stood up, off of her. Holding a hand out to help her stand and find her balance. She took it.

The wind dissipated and revealed Bow amd two other princesses that you didn't know the name of. The blue one tossed a net that sheltered the four of them. Netossa? Yeah thats probably her name, she tosses nets after all, so.

Catra leaped up onto a tank and helped you up after words. She readied the cannon, but waited.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She joked.

"Sure, why not." You placed a hand on top of Catra's and lifted the cannon high, it glowed a bright green before you stopped. A giant boat had landed on the shore and a massive tidal wave was aproaching. Water droplets surrounded you and Catra.

"What are you waiting for- AGH!" She screamed as a tidal wave of water flushed her away. She yelled as she tried to grab onto the tank but failed. You laughed nervously then yelled when a smaller wave of water knocked you off of your feet and you fell to the ground off of the tank.

Catra coughed as she held her self on to her tank. A few other officers were in the water taking a breath. They all looked extremely tired.

"Huff, C'mon! Get up!" She screamed when two bright green vines wrapped themselves around her and her crew. You tried to dodge the vines as they neared you but they were too fast, and they wrapped tightly around your arms, squeezing them tightly apart so you couldn't grab anything.

Perfuma lifted herself above the water using a giant vine and made her way to Adora. They exchanged a gew words before Catra ripped herself free of the vines. You were still struggling to break free; they were very strong. Catra hopped into the tank and shot at the runestone tower, causing it to crumble and fall.

"No!" Adora screamed as she ran towards the tower, but she stopped when ice started to form around the tower, holding it in place. Catra hands began to freeze to the cannon, but she jumped away just before her hands could get completely frozen.

You lifted yourself up out of the water, searching for your staff._ Shit. I lost it._

From behind the castle, a young girl with her arm out used her ice powers to hover herself above ground, she neared Adora and the rest of the alliance.

"I hope I'm not too late," She said, as Adora bent down to talk to her.

"No, your right on time," She stood up again and turned to Catra with a glare. Seeing this, you hopped up onto the tank to be beside her.

Catra growled under her breath, as the blonde lifted up her sword, "FOR ETHERIA!"

A bright yellow light sprung from the sword, it flew to the moonstone tower and encased it in a healing aura. The moonstone then shot out a rainbow that healed the rest of Etheria, tetting rid of the darkness.

You huffed, watching as Glimmer teleported back to Adora, she was pink and everyone else started to turn their own respective shades. They exchanged a few words, but they were too far away to hear the exact words.

They all lunged forward, using their powers to destroy the rest of the horde officers. You tugged at Catra's arm, casuing her to turn around and look at you, she was a mess, sweating and exhausted.

"Let's go," You said despondently. Carta huffed and the two of you hopped off of the tank.

As you walked away, you turned around the see everyone huddled around Adora's sword, they all touched the gem in the middle, turning their colours again, except from Bow and that one pirate dude.

Tugging at Catra's arm again, she hissed and whipped around.

"What now?!" She yelled, causing you to flinch slightly when she lifted her arm. You pointed wordlessly to the princesses, and Catra growled.

They all lifted their arms, sending a rainbow wave to flow over the battlefeild. It sent tanks hurdling and it drowned officers. 

You covered your eyes when the wave approached you. It was forceful and sent lashes of wind that flipped your hair up and down. Catra did the same, covering herself from the wave, though not moving. She stood still in her spot. You tried to tug at her to move but she kept still, as though she was refusing to show weakness and that it was just a little inconvenience. You screamed as you lost your grip on the ground and was sent flying, it caused Catra to whip around and end up loosing her footing aswell.

You flew through the air, eventually landing woth a hard thud against a tree. Your back stung like it was being pricked by little tiny needles trickling down your back. You groaned, before looking up and seeing Catra's screaming form headed the same way as you. She yelped when the two of you made contact, and she dropped still into your arms.

Catra was splayed out in your arms, out cold. All you heard was the heavy breathing she emitted and an occasional groan of pain.You looked up weakly and saw the princesses standing in triumph. Wet splashes were heard and a heavy body protectively pulled you up and wrapped its big meaty claws around you.

"Oh my goodness are you two okay?!" Scorpia yelled, hugging you both tightly, Catra opened her eyes to be squashed between your and Scorpia's bodys, but she was too weak to care. Scorpai saw this and let go immediately. 

"C'mon, lets get you two home," She finished softly as Catra leapt out of your arms. The three of you hopped up onto a skiff and drove home, occasionally glancing at the group, while they gloated at their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god thats season one done oh my god eeeee
> 
> Btw it was my birthday on friday so that was cool, i got a bass and some new clothes. It wasnt much, just a few skirts and Ive ordered some real airpods (you bet they hurt my goddamn pocket) so they should be coming next week. I cant believe I'm 15 its crazy man


	15. [ SEASON 2 ]

I am currently writing the first few chapters of season 2. I dont have a time for when they should be coming out but theyll be ready when they're ready; this season im going to write it all down and then post the chapters weekly, instead of writing the chapter and it being late. 

I'm very excited for this season, mostly because I'm finally not stuck in the beginning stage and the storys really coming along ^3^ .

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, i cant just write chapters all in one go anymore. Its really draining and makes me unmotivated. So as i said befor ei am going to be preparing them in my drafts and be posting them when need be.

See you next season! I love you all very much!


	16. The Frozen Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh, im so happy to be writing again! I've missed it so much! I can't wait to se ya'lls' reactions to this chapter uwu.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a lot shorter than I'd like, but meh what can you do. Love you all x

You, Entrapta and Scorpia were setting up all of Entrapta's items. They had just arrived from her castle and she now had her own room. Well its was still the same cell, just a lot more roomy. You insisted on asking Hordak for Entrapta to have her own room but she refused.

As you were wiring up the various monitors, Entrapta giggled and hopped onto the sofa that Scorpia was still struggling to push inside the room. She was holding a portrait of her and her robo-parents. It was relatively sad, she had to make her own parents, I mean, Entrapta probably didn't _know _or care that it was sad but meh.

You pushed away a strand of hair and huffed. 

_Why am I doing this? I don't even know how to turn the volume down on my own computer._

Once I finally found the right plug, I placed it inside the socket and the monitor bursted to life.

"Is that everything, Entrapta?" You asked, standing back up and leaning on the desk.

"Yep!" Entrapta hopped up and over the side of the sofa, not hearing or acknowledging Scorpia's various sounds of struggle, "All we need to do now is get this sofa in!"

Scorpia let go of the sofa and sighed.

"Why," She huffed out, "Is it so...heavy?!"

You giggled awkwardly and went over to help, which was pointless because if it was too hevay for Scorpia it was definitely too heavy for you.

You both lifted and heaved the sofa higher, but it was no use, it wouldn't budge.

Entrapta rolled her eyes and stepped off the sofa, pushing everyone away with her hair. She cleared her throat and picked up the sofa with one hair hand and set it down in front of the television that was hung on the wall.

You deadpanned.

"I-" Scorpia beamed and grabbed you by the arms, slinging you both onto the sofa. With a blink, you had moved spots and was nowseated comfortably next to Entrapta who had sit back down on the sofa and Scorpia who was already snuggling into the soft cushions, aswell as onto your shoulder. You were smushed between the two, with Entrapta laying her head on your shoulder and using her hands to hold the portrait once more, and hang it up on the wall, and Scorpia snuggling up to you.

This lasted a few minutes, no one saying a word but just enjoying the silence. It was comforting. After the stressful loss to the rebellion once more, it was nice to finally get some quiet instead of listening to Catra yell on and on over some trivial reason.

Entrapta broke the comforting silence by coughing and beckonign Emily over to the sofa, who had been staring and beeping sadly for not being able to join the snuggles. Emily jumped up and laid down next to Entrapta, getting comfortable, or as comfortable as you could be being made of metal. She whimpered(?) as she could just barely fit on the sofa.

"We should probably get back to work," You said getting up and stretching your arms. Scorpia rolled her eyes and smiled, complying and getting up.

Entrapta said nothing and hopped on top of Emily, who waltzed over and used her metal arms to hang up the photo. Meanwhile Scorpia went to organize Entrapta's tools on her desk. You sighed and laid back down on the sofa sinking in slightly. It was veryyy soft. What do you expect when it comes from a princesses castle.

You snapped your eyes open and got up, realizing you had to help set everything up. Standing up and putting your gloves over your hands, you walked over and grabbed the box in the corner carrying a bunch of metallic parts and screws. You heaved lifting up the box and moving over to Entrapta to ask where to put it.

A few footsteps were heard out side of the door, and Catra waltzed in. Her face dropped immediately when she saw everything in the room.

"Huh?" She squinted, "What is all this junk?"

Entrapta snapped her head around faster than lightning and chirped, "Isn't it wonderfull!"

"The stuff from my castle just arrived!" She closed her eyes with a smile and held up a framed picture of a purple kitten with green eyes, laying on a pink bed, probably an old pet of hers. Catra scoffed and stepped over a bunch of bits and bobs that lined the floor. As she moved her foot forward and it hit the floor, it touched something round and metal. She yelped and jerked back causing you to laugh obnoxiously. She stepped on a little robot guinea pig that stuck its tongue out and started barking like a dog. It scuttered away on its wheels.

"Yeah wonderful." She glared at the floor, "what's the report from the woods?"

"Oh! I just got a transmission from one of my bots!" Entrapta yelled and turned on the t.v. It flickered to life, showing off the whispering woods and a pink princess summoning vines to do her bidding. Entrapta hopped up onto the sofa and Scorpia amd you did the same, while Catra stood next to it.

The princess on the screen grabbed a bot with the vines and threw it off screen, causing a loud bang to ring out and an explosing of smoke to rupture the air.

"Ouch!"

"Oh wow...That just fell apart in one hit there, didn't it."

Another transmission fed through that showed Mermista destroying another bot with her water powers, causing that screen to go black. Scorpia grabbed a tray full of food and started munching, offering you and Entrapta some tiny food. Entrapta smiled and took a tiny cupcake while you declineed her offer.

"I could definitely make some improvements..." Entrapta added.

Scorpia chuckled, "Hah yeah, game over!"

"It doesnt matter," Catra snapped, "We'll just send more bots, and more after that."

She turned around to continue her thoughts.

"Yeah, they'll be so distracted by the bots that we'll end up taking more and more land without them even noticing," You added, turning around on the sofa to see Catra's face. She turned around and snapped her fingers.

"Exactly!"

Entrapta's face glowed and her eyes went wide, before she reached her hand out wide to collect something from the box of parts behind Catra.

She rummaged around for a while before pulling out one of those first ones tech crystals and holding it out for everyone to see, "I have an even better idea!"

* * *

"With the woods frozen and the princesses distracted by the bots, we've been able to take significant new ground..." Catra started. Scorpia was next to her holding a map of Etheria and on it was marked where The Horde had captured villages, bases ect.

You stood next to Catra as she pointed on the map.

"You have not dissapointed me Force captain," Hordak stated. You huffed, seeing as Catra was getting all the credit, "Clearly, I was wise to promote you."

You rolled your eyes and saw Entrapta goofing off behind Hordak's chair, grabbing and messing around with various tools in His sanctum. No one else was looking at her, as Catra was so absorbed in her praise. You cleared your throat.

"W-well, while we have distracted the princesses," You started, racking your brain for words to say without stuttering, "there is always more to do to help out the Horde. So, we have come up with a new way to take out the Princesses, right Entrapta?"

Entrapta heard her name and jumped up from behind the chair.

"What?" She asked. You tilted your head to the bots and Entrapta 'ohh'ed, before clapping her hands.

They all emerged fron the stairs. One big bot, pyramidal in shape, with a purple eye and trim, aswell as three large, sharp legs that kept the balance.

"May I introduce, Emily's Kid Sister! EKS for short!" She used her hair to hover infront of the bot as it made its way over to Lord Hordak.

"With first ones tech at it's core, this little beauty has enough power to rival a princess!" She pulled out a taser and shot through half of the bots leg. EKS didn't move or even acknowledge the wound, instead it just regenerated and filled up the whole as if it wasn't there in the first place.

You tilted your head to look at the machine as Hordak shot up out of his seat to examine the bot.

"Impressive indeed..." He took a breath, "And you can make more of these?"

"YES!" Entrapta yelled, "I mean no- i mean, I could, but I only had enough first ones tech to make four."

Catra, eager for praise, shot forward, "But, I know where we can get more."

* * *

Everyone was sat back in Entrapta's room, all watching the screens as they played a transmission of the four bots.

"That place has enough first ones tech inside to power a whole armada of robots. Forever!" Catra stated.

"AGHHH!" Entrapta yelled," I WANT THAT!"

You just sinked farther into your seat. For some reason, a pit made itself evident in your stomach as you looked at Catra; her eyes were glimmering due to the light from the screens and her face just screamed determination. Butterflys flew around in your belly it seemed. A fluttery, high feeling was always in you whenever she was around nowadays and it was annoying you to no end. She always made you feel safe and secure. Your heart would accelerate and your face would flush bright pink whenever you two would joke around. You were really starting to get pissed off.

The screen showed the four bots edging the temple where you had your little "encounter" with Adora. Catra watched the screen with interest. Whenever Catra was there, everyone just, faded away. Like they werent important. It seemed your stupid 'fEeLiNgS' were getting in the way of everything.

Catra looked down and noticed you looking at her.

"Huh?" She squinted, causing you to snap out of your awestruck state. You shook your head and placed a hand under your chin.

"What?" You replied, your voice cracking as an awkward smile made its way on your face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She sat up and turned to face you.

" 'dunno," You shrugged your shoulders sitting up straight and avoiding eye contact. You couldn't see, but you felt her gaze soften, and Catra grumbled, laying her hand on your lap, palms up. This caused your heart to shake rapidly in your chest, and you reluctantly put your hand over hers, which she immediately tightened her grip.

_'oh jeez shes holding my hand-'_

_'why am i being so wierd? We've held hands before! So why is it so different now?'_

Slyly, you turned your eyes to catch a glimpse at Catra, her eyes were glued to the screen, she looked like she was trying her hardest not to look down at your hands. Her face was completely red, and she held a small, almost unnoticeable smile, the kind that you could only see if you squinted and really looked hard enough. Your chest swelled with pride, and a pleasant warmth settled in your stomach, filling up the pit and causing a feeling of pure joy. For the first time in a while, you smiled a real smile. 

The time spent just sitting there with Catra felt like hours; just enjoying her company without filling in the silence with words. The time was probably only a few minutes, hell, even seconds, but to you it felt like eternity. Not even in a bad way, because you wanted to stay in this eternity with Catra for as long as you could live. You felt drugged, like when everything feels hazy and the smallest things are funny. It made you feel whole, like Catra was this missing peice to your life that no matter the hardships you faced or the pain that shot through your body, it wouldn't matter because Catra was there to make it all better.

Dependent, a word you hated but couldn't stray from in this everlasting moment. You felt dependent on her, and you never wanted her to leave your side. It was this moment that the missing peice was returned to its rightful place in your head that you realized some very important information.

And, god, you prayed she felt the same way.

You slowly looked to your side to see Scorpia looking enviously at your hands interlocked with Catra, causing you to quietly stifle a laugh. You rolled your eyes and lifted out your other hand. Scorpia hummed in satisfaction grabbing your hand and placing it on top of her claw.

"Ice of you to drop in!" A shrill, childlike voice yelled from the screen, causing you to snap from Scorpia to the screen.

Glimmer and Frosta were fighting the bots, and you saw She-ra appear on screen. Catra stiffened and shot her hand away from yours, her eyes glaring at the screen. The endless moment of ecstacy stopped in an instant, and the empty feeling you felt returned in its place. You moved your hand away from Scorpia and pouted, clasping both your hands together tightly, glaring at your feet. Your face twitched and your throat tightened. No tears fell, but they were still there behind the façade you threw up to protect yourself.

Adora groaned as her sword turned into a cup. You heard mumbles from around the bots but you werent listening anyway. 

Scorpia and Entrapta began yelling and cheering for the bots but it was clear they were losing. One bot down.

"Ooh! He is not recovering from that!"

"I can't look! Tell me what's happening! No, don't!"

"Hmph." You scoffed looking away to Catra who was stressed, scratching at the arm of the sofa with her sharp claws.

Adora used her sword and turned it into a rope, trapping a bot and jumping up on top of it.

She shoved a boot onto its camera and smirked.

"Hey Catra." She punched the camera and destroyed the feed.

_Yeah, because I'm definitely here too. She can't have forgotten about me that easily. _You clicked your tongue against your teeth and crossed your arms.

"It's okay, we still have two left!" 

Catra got up and over to the control panel, she pressed the bot that Adora punched and caused it to self destruct.

"Do you have to?" Entrapta mumbled through her hair.

"Whatever, we'll find more tech." Catra deadpanned and walked back to the sofa, sitting down next to you with a small smile on her face. All of the bots were destroyed, except one, which the princesses captured and turned off the connection so that we couldn't make it self destruct.

You stared at her heterochromia eyes in awe. She was truly beautiful, but so strong and intelligent. So perfect.

You shook your head and stood up walking away to the door.

"Hey, Y/n? Where are you going?" Catra asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Um, its kinda late, isn't it?" You looked for an excuse.

"Its the middle of the day." Entrapta interrupted.

"Agh! I- I know that!" You gulped and waved them off, "I just have errands to run, I have other duties other than babysitting ya'll."

Catra scoffed and rested her arm on the sofa, "Sure, whatever. Stay out of trouble!"

"Shut up, I'm the mom of this group," You laughed and opened the door, winking at Catra as you left, causing her to scoff and blush bright red.

* * *

The cell opened, and the pathetic robed woman sulked on the floor, weak.

You walked into the cell, a glare on your face.

"Y/n. It's been so long," Shadow Weaver heaved, " I assumed Hordak finally realized what a lazy, worthless creature you've become and banished you."

"Please, do tell me of the time when I was as lazy as you make me out to be," You sassed, leaning against the door, "I was and still am the most overworked soldier in this hellhole." 

"You couldn't even defeat me on your own, you had Catra do all the work, I expected better from my most-"

"DO NOT!" You lurched forward and punched the wall, causing a loud bang to ring out and shock Shadow Weaver. Looking to the wall you punched you noticed the large indent and flushed red in embarrassment. You took a deep breath, "I repeat, do _not _bring her into this."

"Talk trash about me all you want, but if you _dare_ drag Catra or anyone else into _our_ beef..."

You walked closer, bending down and grabbing Shadow Weaver's chin, lifting her face to meet your gaze, "I'll make sure you receive a sentence worse than whatever punishment you have in mind,"

"If you despise me so much why don't you just dispose of me?" Shadow Weaver interjected, "Why not just get rid of me?"

You let go of her face and leaned back, letting out a cackle which caused your sides to hurt.

"Oh please, don't even think for a second that I don't dream of sending you to beast island," You walked back and leaned against the door, "You're only here because Catra wants you here."

"Really?" Shadow Weaver sarcastically snickered.

"Yeah, _really."_

"You are so much like me than you would like to admit."

This caused you to shake violently. Your eyerbrows shot up and you glared furiously at the woman on the floor

"I will never be like you," You snapped, turning around to face her, inching closer as you spoke.

"I.Hate.You." You spat in her face, " I have put up with you for far too long. You make me SICK to my stomach for the way you treated the three of us as children. And to know that Catra and I are getting closer to defeating the rebels than you ever got during your reign just shows how much I am not like you at all."

Shadow Weaver 'hmph'ed.

"Because for one, I am not weak."

"No matter how much you try to convince me how much you have changed, it is clear that you are still the same stubborn, egotistical child that I trained all those years ago."

You scoffed and turned around, not listening.

"And that's why I am proud of you."

"I don't need validation from some sick, old woman in chains," You retorted, opening the cell and slipping out, staring at Shadow Weaver from outside the green wall, as she squinted her eyes and backed away.

"I already know I'm awesome," You stuck your tongue out and blew raspberries at Shadow Weaver, before turning your back and trotting away, a newfound sense of confidence swelling up inside your chest.

* * *

"Oh hey, you're back!" Scorpia cheered as you sat down and sunk into the soft cushions.

"Yeah..." You stared at the ceiling, sighing.

"I'm back."


	17. Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone gets the reference that I put into this chapter, I love you and ask that you marry me this instant.

"The cities forces have all fled, Dryll is ours." Catra stated into the reciever.

"Alright!" Scorpia cheered, "I guess it kind of already was ours since, their princess is on our side, but the banners really make it feel official!"

"Can we just hurry up and get out of here?" You snapped, holding on to your sides.

"What's wrong with you?" Scorpia asked concerned.

"I'm starving is what's wrong with me!" You spat, groaning, "Ughhhh, I just wanna go home now!"

"Yeahh, where are you?" Catra's voice rang out from the screen in Scorpia's hands.

"That is a good question and the answer is...I do not know."

"Oh great job dingus! You got us lost!" You yelled. You blushed realizing what you said.

"I'm so sorry!" You apologised, "I just get so _angry_ when I'm hungry."

"Yeesh," Catra laughed, "So glad I don't have to see that, I feel bad for Scorpia."

"Me too," You giggled, blushing, "I am going to completely annihilate her."

You took the screen off of Scorpia and talked into it for a while.

Scorpia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, this place is some kinda maze or something," You mentioned, causing Catra's eyes to light up with an idea.

"What? You got something?" You asked walking beside Scorpia.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," Catra tapped her badge and it glowed red, sending a signal to the map on the screen and alerting you of where she was, "There, that's me."

"Wait! They can do that?!" Scorpia scratched her head with a claw.

"Follow it out when your done, and hurry up we've got work to do."

"You got it boss," You winked to the camera causing Catra to scoff and blush.

"Don't make me end this call,"

"Oh, don't worry," You sassed, "I _will _make you."

Catra stuttered, blushing, "I- ugh- pfft! You know what, sure. I'll- ugh! See you later!"

"Bye-bye, gorgeous!" You laughed and ended the call with a peace sign. You felt light, aswell as all fuzzy inside. 

"Okay, what was that?" Scorpia asked, taking back the screen.

"Hey!"

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Scorpia inched closer, getting in your face.

"What?" Nothings- wrong with me. I'm fine!" Your face turned bright red.

"Huh. Oh! I see what's going on!"

"Ya, sure you do," You carried on walking snatching back the screen and checking Catra's location.

"You're in love with Catra."

"Huh?!" You snapped around, shocked, "What?! No! I'm not!" You shook her off and scratched your neck nervously.

"Hmm, yes you are," Scorpia hummed in satisfaction, "Your face gives it all away,"

"No- it does not!"

Scorpia giggled like a child, "Oh! So you aren't denying it anymore, hmm?"

"Scorpia!" You groaned, before taking a deep breath and stopping.

"So, how did you even come to that ridiculous conclusion, huh?"

"Oh, please its obvious!" Scorpia chuckled, "Everytime she calls, this happens."

"What happens!?" You started sweating, hiding your face.

"You turn into smiley, happy, cupcake-Y/n!" She argued.

"Pfft! We've been friends since forever! I'm always like that with her!" You shot back, continuing your walk.

Scorpia did nothing, she only wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing you to squeal into your arm.

"Listen, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Course', you don't," Scorpia winked, "I see you, Y/n~"

"Ughh, can we just drop it?"

"I wonder what the ship name would be?" Scorpia taunted, "Maybe Cay/n? No... OH! Y/nra!"

"If I give in, while you please, SHUT IT!?" You scream, causing Scorpia to give out a fangirl squeal. You shot forward and covered her mouth.

"Okay, I might. Just maybe, perhaps..." You mumbled the last part quietly, trailing off.

"Perhaps what?" Scorpia shot back giggling.

"I think I have a....." You mumbled letting go of Scorpia.

"Hmmm. Go on..."

"I SORTA MAYBE POSSIBLY HAVE A CRUSH ON CATRA! THERE I SAID IT!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. Scorpia let out the biggest squeal you ever heard, she sounded like a pig giving birth.

"Scorpia, if you tell anyone, I WILL end you and wipe your smug little face OFF OF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!" You snapped, turning around.

Scorpia just belted out laughing, not listening to a word you said. She stopped to take a breath.

You glared at the screen as you both walked away.

"Oh! Look! FINALLY! We're here!" You yelled, exasperated.

"Oh, no no no. Don't you dare try to distract from the fact that your clearly in love with Catra~!"

"I heard my name." You heard from behind you.

"AGH!" You screamed, jumping back and knocking Scorpia over. 

"Oh my god." You sighed, catching your breath.

"What's wrong?" Catra snapped.

"Nothing!" Your voice cracked and you cleared your throat, "Nothing's wrong."

Catra smirked and rose an eyebrow. Scorpia just smiled innocently.

* * *

Catra yawned, stretching and scratching her back before taking out her telecommunications pad to contact Kyle. You walked next to her and perched yourself up onto the box holding supplies next to her.

"Uh, hello? Hello?!" Kyle's voice came through the pad, "I need backup! Entrapta's new invention has lost it!"

"BOT NUMBER 437 SEEMS TO BE HAVING SOME SORT OF EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!" Entrapta's voice screamed through the mic, "DOWN BOY, DOWN!"

You cackled, holding your stomach tightly, but you stopped, when you noticed movement from behind you. Snapping around you just caught a glimpse of pink before you shook it off and turned your gaze back on Catra.

"Pull it together Kyle! You're fine!"

"Stop it, please! Why are you doing this to me?!" Entrapta squealed.

Out of nowhere, The princess Glimmer teleported in front of Catra, causing her to yell and kick her back. You stood on alert, shooting to Catra's side.

Glimmer slid back and shot glitter magic at Catra tha blew her back into a wall. You glared and jumped forward tackling Glimmer onto her back and throwing multiple kicks and punches.

You saw Scorpia come in to help and you let go of the princess, before picking her up and throwing her forward out of the way.

You turned around and saw Bow, he winked and shot an arrow that encased a net around you and tossed you onto the floor. Catra, who had finally gotten back up and gotten the glitter out of her eyes, saw you on the floor and hissed, lurching forward and blocking every arrow he shot her way. She ran and tackled him to the ground. Bow used his bow to block her from hitting him, but she screamed in his face, getting little droplets of spit onto his cheek. Bow struggled, but grabbed one of his arrows and punched Catra with it, causing smoke to go into her face and she lept back away from the blast zone.

"Agh!" You screamed getting untagled out of the net, you chucked yourself forward to see that they were getting away.

"Get them!" Catra shouted, you nodded and ran for them.

Scorpia was stuck to the ground with goo and Catra rolled her eyes and followed you.

You ran closely behind the two while Catra leapt from box to box, catching up from above.

Unfortunately, the two teleported away before you could leap forward and catch them, causing you to hit the floor and scrape your knees.

You and Catra ran into the castle to find them teleporting randomly around. They had no idea where to go.

Catra leaned against the wall, whilst you went the opposite direction to corner them.

"I see the rebellion sent their finest," Catra laughed, before leaping forward and trying to hit Glimmer who just teleported out of her grasp every time.

You headed for Bow and kicked him in the back, getting him on his knees, he dropped his bow for a second but caught it, dodging your punch in the meantime. Glimmer shot magic into Catra's face, causing her to hiss in pain. Glimmer ran and pushed you onto the floor, while Catra quickly caught up and grabbed Glimmers cape, just in time. Seeing this, you grabbed Catra's leg and the four of you were suddenly teleported high up into the air.

You screamed as you all fell through the air.

"Glimmer!"

"What did you just do to me!?"

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Glimmer kicked Catra in the face causing her and you to leg go and free fall through the sky. The ground was coming in fast, but you just kept on screaming.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"OOF!" You all hit the ground hard with a thud.

Catra growled and leaped forward but was caught by a net shot by Bow, she was shot back and ended up entangling you into the net aswell.

Bow let out a sigh of relief and the two made their way over to you.

"Guh," You huffed, "This is embarrassing."

* * *

You and Catra were tied up seperately. You on the grass floor, while Catra was sat up on a rock. She just kept sniffing her feet and goofing off whil our captors sat and chatted away.

"This is the worst," You groaned, leaning back against the rock.

"Meh, not the first time I've been tied up," Catra smirked and winked.

"Ewwwww," You gagged, "You're so nasty,"

"But, you love me,"

"You blushed and turned away, remembering your talk with Scorpia.

"No."

"What was that?"

"Shut up, boomer,"

Catra cackled, "We're the same age."

You stood up and hopped up onto the rock next to Catra, laying on your stomach.

"Man, I'm bored," You groaned.

"Same."

"And hungry,"

"Okay, not same."

You got an idea and layed on your back to face Catra, who was sniffing her own feet.

"Wanna eavesdrop?" You offered. Catra just shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothin' better to do."

You both turned your attention to Bow and Glimmer as they had their talk.

"We took hostages! We're supposed to be the good guys!" Bow exasperated, "Maybe we should let them go and-"

"Let them go!?" Glimmer yelled, "Did they let _us _go?! NO!"

"They let the Horde _torture _us!"

"Uh, Yeah! Because they're the bad guys!" Bow snapped back.

"Listen, we didn't mean for this to happen, but it did!" Glimmer reasoned, "And now we should use it to our advantage!"

You notice Catra wasn't listening in anymore, she was just admiring the view. Glimmer started walking closer, her face angry and her tone serious.

"We're taking you to Bright Moon!" Glimmer argued, "If your people want you two back, they'll have to give us Entrapta!" 

"Entrapta?" Catra giggled, "Who's that?"

Glimmer growled and picked up Catra.

"Hey! Let her go!" You yelled.

"We know you have her! Where is she?! What are you doing to her!?"

Bow came in and put his hand on her shoulder, convincing Glimmer to put Catra down.

"Ooh! Entrapta!" Catra 'oh'ed in realization.

"Wait, the princess you left behind to die! Don't worry," Catra turned around and winked at you to play along.

"Oh yeah! We're taking good care of her!"

"On your feet, Horde scum!" Glimmer shouted. Catra flopped over onto your belly causing you to laugh obnoxiously.

"Whoops! Guess I can't walk! Unless you wanna untie me?" Catra purred.

Glimmer groaned, "Nice try, I'll just teleport us there!"

"Uhh Glimmer?" The boy pulled Glimmer away and talked to her.

"Catra?"

"What is it, my bestest, dearest friend?" Catra feigned an innocent voice.

"Get off me you dork," You giggled, shoving her off, and sitting up straight.

"Why, I don't know what you could possibly mean!" Catra snorted in a southern.

* * *

You were all walking on a cliff, side by side with our captors. Glimmer on your side and Bow on Catra's.

"Sooo, Glims, you mind if I call you that?" You asked.

"Yes, I do mind," Glimmer growled.

You rolled your eyes and smiled.

"Soo, what we gon' do once we get to Beight Moon?" You giggled, "Make friendship bracelets?"

"No, you will be interrogated by the Queen for any information you may hold, and then be sent to our dungeon for holding until we decide what to do with you."

"Good to know,"

You turned attention to Catra and winked, Catra winked back and fell dramatically.

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care." Catra spat as Bow helped her up.

"We do, actually," Bow said, "The rebellion treats it's prisoners with compassion."

"You princess types always have to be the bleeding hearts, don't you?" Catra sassed, "It's always the pOwEr Of FrIeNdShIp! How's that working out for you?"

"C'mon, I bet even the Horde has friends, like what about you and Y/n?" Bow nudged Catra, "You two seem like good friends,"

Catra scoffed, turning away.

"Well, what about Adora?" Bow added, "You did grow up together, right? What was she like as a kid?"

"Hiss!" 

"Glimmer and I have know eachother forever too," Bow started, "She'd teleport up to the roof to get my lost arrows when I was just learning to shoot."

"Wow! You two must be really close! Sounds like Glimmer would do anything for you, huh!"

"Absolutely! She's my best friend!"

"Good to know!" Catra leapt forward and latched onto Bow, pushing him off of the cliffside. 

"Hey!"

Glimmer rushed over and grabbed your hand and jumped off of the cliff, teleporting further down to Bow and Catra.

"Oh, hey princess!" Catra yelled as Bow screamed his lungs out.

"Grrr!" Glimmer scowled, "How are you two such a NIGHTMARE!?"

"Years of practice!" Catra responded.

"Can you please discuss this when we're NOT hurdling to our deaths?!" Bow screamed.

"You know what, I'm ready to see if cats really do land on their feet!" Glimmer retorted.

"You know that's not always necessarily true right!?" You yelled over the sharp winds.

"Please don't do that!" Bow squealed, "She is attached to me!!"

Glimmer squinted her eyes.

"GLIMMER!" 

"UGH! OKAY!" She used her free arm to teleport the four of you safely to the water below.

You surfaced and coughed up water, grabbing onto a log where Bow was.

Catra was wrapped around Glimmer as they swam up to us.

"Okay! Ready to be rescued from this when you are!" Bow screamed.

"Just- need a minute to rest!" Glimer commanded out of breath.

"We don't exactly have a minute, do we princess?!" You yelled, motioning to the giant waterfall.

"Seriously?! You guys are terrible at this!" Catra cackled.

"Ugh!" Glimmer wrapped her arms around everyone and teleported them all onto the ground next to the waterfall.

Everyone gasped for air, but Catra just laughed.

"Alteast we're all in one peice, huh?" Catra giggled, "Can't say the same for Entrapta!"

Glimmer yelled and ran forward to attack Catra but fell to the floor weak, she had ran out of magic.

"Glimmer! Are you okay?!"

"What's wrong? Are you sweepy after all that magic?" Catra cooed.

You just laughed nervously.

Catra then shook out all her hair on the two of them, not hitting you as you were far enough away.

"I'm fine!" Glimer yelled standing up and grabbing Catra, "You're not worth my time!"

You stood up and followed them as the dragged Catra off.

"It's a long walk to Bright Moon, isnt it?" You taunted.

Bow walked up behind you and poked you with his bow to keep you from stopping.

You rolled your eyes and saw Catra licking Glimmers arm.

"Ewwwww!" You laughed, "Do you know how many princess germs are probably that arm?" 

Catra fell back over on to you and you just kept laughing with her. You two were just cackling on the floor.

"Put more ropes on them!"

Catra giggled and pressed her badge, causing it to glow red and send Scorpia signals to her destination.

"Wicked," You sighed, "This is honestly the most fun I've had in a long time,"

* * *

"What do you mean there's no sign of them!?" Scorpia panicked, "Where could they have gone?!"

Rogelio and Lonnie just stood bored looking at Scorpia rant.

"What do we do?! Do we tell Hordak?!" She grabbed Rogelio's shoulders and shook him around, "Send out a search party?! Put up posters?!"

"AGH!? HOW ARE WE GONNA FIND THEM!?" Scorpia yelled, "I mean, if somebody has even touched a hair on their precious little heads- I-I don't even know!"

The screen started beeping and Scorpia perked up immediately, she grabbed her pad and saw the red signal like from before. Scorpia gasped loudly.

"They're signalling us!" She gasped again and dropped Rogelio, "We can follow this right to them!"

Scorpia grabbed Rogelio and Lonnie and started running into the forest.

"Oh you beautiful genius'! MAMA'S COMING!"

* * *

Glimmer and Bow had resorted to dragging the two of you along the floor to Beight Moon.

You were side by side with Catra tied up whilst Glimmer was single handedly dragging the two of you across the ground.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am beat!" Catra giggled, "Getting held hostage is so much work, right Y/n?"

You couldn't take her seriously, you were just laughing your ass off as Catra stretched, making it harder and harder for Glimmer to drag the two of you.

"Yep, almost as exhausting as torturing that princess all day!" You added," That we definitely have locked up and being tortured, right now, this very second and you can't do anything to stop it from happening!"

Glimmer growls to herself and Catra just hums, proud of her work.

Catra leaps up and the both of your tumble into Bows arms, making Glimmer fall over.

"Your looking pretty tired too, princess!" Catra stated, "Running out of Glitter?"

Glimmer gave up and just screamed in frustration.

"Bow?!" She yelled, "Can't you keep their mouths shut?!"

"I tried! But Catra bites!" Bow held up his arm which had various bites and scratches on, which Catra was very proud of.

"How did Adora take years of this?!" Glimmer groaned, "She didn't run away from the Horde!"

"She ran away from YOU!"

Catra hissed, running up to Glimmer, dragging you along with her.

"And where is she now?!" Catra snapped, "Off being She-ra?"

"Get used to it!" She added, "Do you think she's not gonna leave you behind too, Sparkles?!"

"DON'T MOVE!" 

Glimmer and Bow turned around to face whoever that was. It sounded like Scorpia, but you were turned away, being back to back with Catra.

"What's going on? I-I can't see." You complained.

"Catra! Y/n!" Scorpia's voice yelled in worry, "Are you two okay!?"

"Did they hurt you?! I will crush them-"

"They're fine!" Glimmer shouted, dragging the two of you closer, "We want to made a trade, we'll release Y/n and Catra, and you release Entrapta!"

"You know, I have a better trade," You started. Catra just stared in shock as you were turned around, "Release us right now, or we finish off Entrapta, once and for all!"

"She's bluffing!" Glimmer narrowed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Catra whispered.

"Playing along, like you said." You whispered back. Catra understood immediately and nodded.

"Scorpia, get Kyle on the comm."

Scorpia oblidged and the sound of Entrapta's screaming peirced the air.

"AGH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO AHHHHHH!"

The sounds of Entrapta's screams were heard, and over top of that, Kyle started speaking.

"Force captain!" Kyle said, "I knew you'd call me back! What do I do?"

"If you don't hear from us in thirty seconds," Catra started, "Take Entrapta out."

"What?!"

"Two can play at_ that _game!" Glimmer screamed and released Catra from the binds while wrapping an arm around your throat tightly and pinning you against the tree. You watched as Catra retreated back to Scorpia.

"No! Y/n! If you touch them again!" Scorpia shouted defensively.

"Easy, big gal!" Catra yelled, "She wont try anything."

"They're noble rebels after all, they play by the rules!"

Glimmer tightened her grip on your neck causing you to sputter and choke, "Wanna bet?"

"Glimmer! Stop!" Bow yelled. As you continued your choking fit, Glimmer just held on tighter.

"This isn't fair!" She yelled, "After everything they've done! We're just supposed to let them go!?"

"C-catra-" You choked out, reaching out an arm. She smirked like she had everything under control, but you could see a part of her was afraid.

Scorpia was getting angry in the background, ready to strike. 

"How do we know that they'll really get rid of Entrapta?" Glimmer reasoned, "They need her!"

"We can't take that chance!" Bow yelled, "We're not them, so just let them go!"

Glimmer tightened once more, but in an instant her grip softened, and you were dropped to the floor. Choking and sputtering and gasping for air.

You ran towards Scorpia who engulfed you in a hug.

"Come here! Oh, are you okay? Gosh, I am so glad this nightmare is all over!" Scorpia worryed over you like a mom, "Do you want some water?"

"I-I'm fine, my throat just really hurts," You hugged Scorpia back. You turned to Catra who reluctantly took your hand and gave it a squeeze. It was a start, you knew that she wouldn't go as far as a hug in front of everyone, but it was a sign she cared and that she was worried, and in that moment it was good enough for you.

Catra let go in an instant and began to laugh.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd actually buy that!" She taunted.

"We held up our end of the bargain!" Glimmer yelled, "Now show us that Entrapta's alive!"

"You and Adora are perfect for eachother, I'll tell you that!" Catra sassed, "Earnest, naive, ridiculously easy to manipulate. It's adorable!" 

"And it's why, you're never going to win!"

Scorpia handed Catra the screen and Catra called back Kyle.

"Kyle, if you actually took me seriously just then, call it off-"

"Kyle isn't available at the moment," Entrapta answered, "But I've got it under control!"

"Don't worry, this is just the prototype! The next model will be much, _much _bigger."

"Entrapta?" Bow asked confused, "What's going on?"

acatra smirked and flipped the creen around so that Bow and Glimmer could see the princess working, "Oh hey, you wanna talk to her?"

"Hi Bow!" She yelled, "What are you doing there?"

Glimmer growled and clenched her fists, "Hold on Entrapta, we're going to rescue you!"

"Oh good!" Entrapta giggled, "Rescue me from what?"

"From the Horde!" Glimmer exasperated.

"Oh well that's nice of you!" Entrapa looked around the lab in thought, "But all of my stuff _is _here now, sooo probably I'll just stay. Thanks anyway though!"

Bow widened his eyes in shock and disbelief, "Entrapta? Are you...on the Horde's side now?"

The screen flickered to show Entrapta working on her bot once more with her protective headpeoce over her eyes, "I'm on the side of Science!"

She lifted the head peice and jumped up into the air, "But I am living at the Fright Zone now, and the Horde is supplying me with tools and materials for my work, so...Yes? I guess?"

You cleared your throat, your voice still a little croaky from how tightly Glimmer held you before.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Catra taunted.

"Whoopsies," You chuckled leaning back into Scorpia who hugged tightly, ensuring you didn't leave her side.

"But don't worry about me, I love it here..." As Entrapta trailed off, Glimmer walked away, glaring at the floor as Bow comforted her.

"I've made unbelievable progress in my research! And the Horde has just been _so _supportive!" Entrapta added. Glimmer shook and wioed away a tear woth her gloved hand, "I'm getting closer everyday to unravelling the mysteries of Etheria!"

"Hacking the Black Garnet was just the first step!" Bow looked up, stuttering and tears welling up in his eyes.

"That was you?"

Catra closed the call before it could continue, chuckling to herself, "So much for the power of friendship, am I right?"

Glimmer growled, not saying a word. She shook violently and within a few seconds she snapped, lurching forward with a punch and almost hitting Catra square in the face if you hadn't pushed her out of the way.

Catra dodged every attack that Glimmer threw her way with grace as Scorpia used her tail to whip Glimmer and send her flying backwards to the hard ground.

Lonnie and Rogelio ran to capture the princess but bow stepped in and swung on the tree with his bow to kick Rogelio in the head and knock him off his feet.

Catra ran forward and tackled Bow the the ground, holding him down with a barefoot foot and holding his hands to his back.

"Forget the princesses, she's got no power! Get him!" Catra yelled, as Glimmer teleported behind you and knocked you over as you started running to catch Bow. She than teleported to Bow and taunted Catra, sticking her tongue out and blowing raspberries into her face.

"Turns out I saved a little magic! Just for you!"

You jumped forward to stop them getting away, and pull them apart. As you were inching closer it was too late and they had disappeared. Scorpia however was launching her tail to sting the princess and as they teleported away she missed and hit Catra straight in the back, sending her flying and skidding across the floor.

"NOOO!" Scorpia screamed as Catra's limp body toppled you and crush you onto the grass.

"Urrgh!" You screamed, "Everytime!" 

_I'm starting to hate my job._


	18. The Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one for today, so sorry about that. I'm not good at writing panic attacks so i just wrote how i feel when i get one. I hope i did it justice. It sucks having anxiety lmao
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chappy

"Third battalion is closest," Catra offered, "If they move on Irelandia, the rebellion will _have _to answer."

You leaned against Scorpia, head held high and a pencil balanced on your nose. You were all just spitballing ideas at ths point, no one had really come up with a plan.

"Y/n, what do you think?" Catra sked, causing you to jerk forward, not listening.

"Eh? Er, um...Yeah?" You said, although it was almost close to being a question rather than a real answer. Catra groaned.

"You're useless."

You grabbed a folder from Scorpia that she was trying to balance in her claws and read through, using your finger to underline the words.

"Hmm, oh! Here it is," You cleared your throat, "Third battalion doesn't have anymore armour...Blah, blah, blah...We urgently ask that there is more sent to their location...They say they refuse to fight otherwise."

"What?!" Catra yelled.

"Yeah," Scorpia interjected, "Theres been six requests for a resupply. Wait- you haven't seen these?"

Catra blushed, embarrassed, leaned against her arms, that were helping her to sit up, "I've been a little busy! You know, almost toppling Bright Moon and coming closer than anyone ever has to conquering the planet for the Horde?!"

You glared and fake coughed to get her attention. Catra replied with a scoff.

"Fine. You helped too or whatever," Catra trailed off. Rolling your eyes, you flipped over the page, pencil still attached to your nose.

"Not that much better!"

"Ugh, whatever! It's not like anybody seems to care!"

"I care." Scorpia added softly.

"We know, Scorpia." You said deadpan.

"I really do, though!" She argued.

"We know, Scorpia," You smiled playfully and sighed. You put down the file and crossed your arms, looking to Catra who was narrowing her eyes at you, a faint pink glow on her face.

"Ugh, fine. Give them the armour!" Catra yapped. Scorpia stuttered a little.

"Uh, ya. Yeah, okay, um," She began fumbling around for the right file in her arms, "I'd sure love to do that, but the armoury is out of armour."

She showed off the file for everyone to see, before holding it close to her and closing it shut. Catra grumbled, walking away.

"So have them make more," She snapped.

"Okay!" Scorpia chipped, struggling to find the correct file, "Just gotta find that file..." She fumbled around a bit, dropping a few papers here and there. You stood up and leaned against the table.

"Need any help?" You asked, head facing the ceiling to help hold up the pencil.

"Nope! Nope! I got it!" Scorpia chuckled, "They're just so slidey! And slippery!"

"How am I supposed to defeat the rebellion..." Catra growled heading back to the table, her tail flapping behind her, "When all I do is this stupid busy work! I bet Shadow Weaver didn't have to deal with any of this."

Scorpia sighed and read a file in her arms, "Uh...These are her files, so she probably did. That's- that's just a quess on my part."

You laughed nervously, before huffing and sliding off of the table and onto the floor. You squatted down and sat on the hard floor slowly.

"This is so boringg," You huffed, after the pencil fell of your nose.

A few seconds later and loud crashes and rumbles shatter your ears, loud clashes of metal was heard above and then suddenly, from the vents, Entrapta crash landed against the hard concrete. Scorpia yelped and dropped all of her files as she jerked back, while Catra just stood still, glaring

"Wha- What are you doing?" You sighed out, not even phased by her abrupt interruption, just dissapointed in yourself and your sad, sad balancing skills.

Catra snarled, "You're not a prisoner anymore, you don't have to sneak around."

"The ducts are faster." Entrapta said back. You forced a smile.

"Mood."

"Anyway, I don't have time to waste!" Entrapta began using her hair to push away the boxes laying around the room in a hurry, "I need a six-sided-hex-driver, right now!"

"I'm the one who doesn't have time to waste, aren't you some kind of genius?" Catra asked, and Entrapta perked up immediately, offended, "Do with what you have."

Entrapta stood and groaned, "Of course I could, but its the principle!" She slid under the table and onto the other side, "Always use the proper tool for the job!" She then hopped over the table with her hair, shocking Catra and walking over to the door.

"If you can't help me that's fine!" She used her hair to anchor herself up inside the vent, "I saw one in Hordak's lab."

Catra snarled and hissed, jumping forward and grabbing Entrapta by the shirt, lowering her down to her eye level.

"I know you're new to the Fright Zone, and possibly to being around people in general!" She started, "But Hordak isn't somebody to mess with! Under _no _circumstances with you even go _near _Hordak's sanctum!"

Entrapta blinked, not listening, before her eyes went wide with glee, "Ooh! He calls his lab a sanctum! Oh, that is so classy!"

Catra poked Entrapta's forehead, "Focus! I want you to promise that you will stay away from Hordak, PROMISE!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I promise!" Entrapta swore. You leaned back on the table, eventually sliding down enough that you were completely laying plank on the floor, your hair covering your face.

"Catra!" Scorpia yelled, holding out a file, the rest lay forgotten on the floor, "I got it! Here it is!"

She cleared her throat, "O-okay, so, the armoury can't make more armour because they are out of..."

"Irid- doo...Iridoo...lium? Iridelium? Eh- hmm." She sturggled to figure out what it said, stuttering and mumbling to her self, "The point is they ran out of the shiny stuff that they need to make armour."

Catra huffed, holding back a scream.

"So where do we get more?" Catra asked in a sickly-sweet tone. You blew the hair out of your face and sat up tapping the floor with your fingertips, creating a drum beat out of boredom. Scorpia searched around looking for her other file, but she couldn't find it. You sat up straight and grabbed the closest file to you.

"Here it is." You said, "It's made in the Fri-"

Catra pushed you aside, knocking out the file from your hands and grabbing another one to read, "I'll do it myself. Keep an eye out for Entrapta and make sure she doesn't go anywhere _near _Hordak."

"Got it boss." Scorpia answered coolly, standing up, "I wont let her out of my sight."

She began walking off, and stepped over you but stopped.

"She already left," You mumbled from the floor. You just wanted to go to sleep. Scorpia 'oh'ed and walked back over to Catra.

"You didn't happen to see which way she went did you?" She asked innocently. Catra rolled her eyes and sent a stern look Scorpia's way.

"You know what? I'll figure it out!" Scorpia cheered confidently, walking out of the room. You stuck a thumbs up her way.

"Good luck!" You chirped.

* * *

Catra growled and sent a sneer your way. 

"You said you had it, right?"

"Uh, yeah, 'till you knocked it outta my hands," You retorted, Catra flushed pink and turned away, scratching at her arm and breathing heavily.

You noticed her sharp claws digging into her own flesh and stood up quickly, making your way to her. You grabbed her hand and stopped her from causing any more damage. Catra turned to look at you, her slanted eyes narrowing at you.

She scoffed and slapped your hand away, taking a deep breath and plopping herself against the wall. She slid down and huffed, crossing her arms before giving up and laying on the floor, curling her body into a ball as she shook valiantly.

You sat next to her and patted her back.

"You good?" You asked, "It's okay you know, it's not like we've got a time limit."

"It's not-" Catra started, taking another breath, her voice was scratchy and coarse, like she was trying not to cry, "It's not about the file."

"Then...what is it about?" You asked, getting no reply. Your eyes softened, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Catra sighed.

"Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk, okay?" You comforted, "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Catra stiffened.

"I promise."

Scoffing, Catra stood up straight, her back facing you, "Yeah, right."

"Just because _someone_ broke that promise doesnt mean I will." You reasoned, "Listen, I care about you too much to leave you behind."

"I don't know what's gonna happens in the future but what I do know, is that you and I are gonna get through it together." You added, getting a little teary eyed

"Really?" Catra's voice rose, and she sniffled.

"Of course." You smiled and wiped your own tears off your face, before settling your hands loosely against your sides.

After a moment of silence, Catra turned around and latched onto you, shocking you, and making your heart beat wildly. You didn't know what to do, this had never happened before, so you let one hand go to Catra's waist and the other laid limply. Catra hugged tightly to your waist as she let out various mumbles into your uniform. Catra's soft, messy hair tickled your chin, and the hard plastic head peice that rested on her head stabbed at your throat. Catra noticed, and mumbled a small 'sorry' before she allowed you to take it off of her head, and let out her hair.

You could feel it started to get wet around the area where her eyes were and you instinctively put an arm around her and pulled her in closer, so that the top of her head was roughly near yours. Catra didn't stop crying, she just held on tighter and you didn't protest. It was often you found yourself with Catra, either embracing like this, or just talking whenever work became too stressful. 

Now that Catra was eye level, you laid your head on her shoulder, letting Catra cry to her hearts content. She trembled against your body, her hands, which were wrapped around your waist, hugging so tightly that you were almost worried she would break skin with those long nails of hers. 

Sometimes it's better to let it all out, but at the Fright Zone, you couldn't show weakness or you'll be ridiculed. It was a downside to living here.

"Its okay, baby. It's gonna be alright."

You felt Catra's clutch onto your shoulders loosen and she let herself lean back. She was still close, but not in a hud anymore, and hands still on your shoulders, just not as hard. You stared at Catra's tear stained face, her nose and eyes were red and she let out a sniffle. Normally, it would be gross to see snot running from your close one's nose, but this time you didn't feel like pulling away, or reeling back in disgust. You just wanted to get closer, and do whatever you could to make her feel better.

All interactions before this rushed in your head, leading up to this moment, the late night talks, working together, playing games as kids, princess prom. It all made your head spin.

Catra stared into your eyes, her own half lidded as she inched closer. Your heart rate sped up, and Catra let one hand fall off of your shoulder and into the palm of your hand. Nothing was said, there was no need. No sound was heard except the ringing in your ears and the sound of yours and Catra's heartbeat beating in sync.

You leaned forward, the tiny space between the two of your lips just begging to be closed. You could feel Catra's shaky breaths against your face, it smelt like the familiar chalky smell of the ration bars they fed you in the Fright Zone. You could feel a slight tingle in your stomach and in your legs. 

You couldn't think, as you listed everything in your head that you wanted this tension to stop. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You felt hot, and sweaty and you just couldn't deny what was right in front of your face.

Catra's eyes shone like glitter, or gemstones after a polish. Her face was red and she was almost in a trance, or under a spell, because she fluttered her eyelids and that was all the convincing you needed.

You kissed her.

Maybe time had stopped, it sure felt like it when your lips collided with Catra's and sparks flew inside your stomach; the world around you seemed to fade away and the only thing in the room were you two (which technically there was) You moved closer, deepening the kiss. She didn't resist, in fact she encouraged it, and she leaned in too, moving a hand up to ruffle your hair. You closed your eyes and felt Catra's tears start again as they ran down her freckled cheeks.

When Catra pulled away, she blinked away her tears, speechless. You took a step back in embarrassment, your hands leaving Catra and flying to cover your mouth at what had just happened.

It wasn't bad, if anything it was the best feeling you had ever experienced, she smelt like fresh citrus and the feeling of her lips against yours made you shudder. Catra sat, wide eyed and two fingers covering her lips as to process what happened.

"I-" 

Catra looked up as you stammered, thinking of words to say. You felt your stomach drop. She didn't like it. What is she going to do? She's never going to talk to you again, she's never going to be your friend. after this. You ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, I-" You covered your face, "I'm so so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Wait." Catra said, blinking away her confusion, stretching an arm outward"It's fine, I'm not-" You shook, inching away from the feline, and to the other side of the room, "I don't-"

"At least let me-" Catra started.

She didn't even get to finish because you were out of the room in a flash. The door slid open and snapped shut behind you, leaving Catra sat on the floor alone and confused. She put a hand to her lips again, trying to decipher what happened. A part of her wanted to relive that moment, to feel your skin against hers and smell the woody perfume that you sprayed on every morning. To just hear your heartbeat as it crashed about in your chest. Catra craved it, but due to your sudden exit she felt as though she did something wrong and just wished that a hole swallowed her up so she would die on the spot.

You stood outside the door, hand on your chest as you hyperventilated; shaky breaths left your body. The world spotted and your ears rung. Your heart dropped and you felt dizzy. You felt dissociated, like the world before you was nothing but a screen veiwed through a fish eyed lens. 

You couldn't move a muscle, they were all overwhelmed and they tingled, almost as though they were being shot by a stun gun but somehow worse. Breaths shortened and feet shook, you rapidly moved your stinging limbs one leg at a time, one, two, one, two, one, two, one, two. You couldn't give a damn where you were going you just wanted to go away, it felt like death was coming around every corner but it was taking its sweet time, echoing its laughter and cackling at your tortured squeals as you ran towards your room. 

You couldn't even see, the world was just filled with green as unfamiliar faces flashed past, giving you looks of disgust as the wetness leaked from your eyes and onto the floor. Doors and doors flew past but you didn't care to check if they were yours. Get away, get away, GET AWAY. 

Your feet gave out and you tumbled to the ground, launching a hand forward onto the lockpad and slapping in the code, ignoring the various beeps from your failed attempts. Getting desperate through your uncontrollable sobs that escaped your lips, you finally entered the right code and the door slid open, revealing a closet full of deactivated cleaning bots. 

Once the door closed, you banged your head against the hard metal, just wanting everything to stop. Your annoying heart just kept on beating, and beating and beating, and beating in your ears. Breathing was almost harder than ever, her throat pretty much refused to open and close like it used to a few moments ago and it was agonisingly painful. It felt as though she had run a marathon, and she might as well have.

You knew what this was, you had it before, no name was given to your 'disability', when you had this before you were just told to 'calm down' and to 'be quiet'. It never helped, it just felt worse. You kept banging your head against the wall until that was the only thing you felt, the stinging stopped and your breathing levelled. You clutched the sides of your head and just cried, rocking back and forth on your heels. You don't even know why. 

It seemed like hours when you heard knocking come from the door behind you. You slapped a hand to your trembling mouth to muffle the sounds but it did no good. You heard a familiar voice come from through the door.

"Y/n?" You heard Catra call. No. No. Not her. Please, "Yeah, they're in here."

"Are you okay in there?" Another voice said, "Do you need anything?"

"What's happening to them?"

"They'll be fine, they used to do this when we were younger, they'll get over it."

"What do you mean, 'get over it'?!" Entrapta's voice 

The door slid open and you quickly shuffled away, hiding behind the bot.

You heard Entrapta as she slowly walked inside.

"Y/n?"

"There you are!" She smiled, inching closer and plopping herself down infront of you, after pushing the bot away, her voice instantly lowering and becoming softer, "Are you okay?"

You shook your head, and Entrapta nodded. She put a hand to your shoulder roughly.

"Is it a panic attack?" She asked, her eyes softening, "You don't have to answer."

"It's gonna be okay," She added, "I get them too,"

"Just remember to breathe, focus on me."

"In," She paused allowing you to breathe, " and out."

Entrapta let go of your shoulder when your breathing slowed down. You focused on the princess in front of you, as she repeated her words. In and out, in and out.

After a while of repeating this exciercise you felt your tight muscles loosen, your tears stopped and your vision returned to normal. Entrapta smiled as she saw you begin calming down.

"I'm sorry," You apologised, curling up and hiding your face, "You didn't have to come here, it'snot that important."

"Don't be silly."

"Huh?"

"Of course it's important." Entrapta hopped up onto her feet again, "Your my friends now, right? Is that how this works?"

You sniffled and grabbed Entrapta's hand when she offered it out and helped you up.

"Be careful." She brought you outside where you saw Scorpia and Catra with worried faces. Scorpia had tears in her eyes and you could tell Catra was worried by her eyes, but her body language said different.

"C'mon," Scorpia said opening her arms wide for you to come closer, "Let's get you something to eat. You can have my rations if you want! I'm not hungry anyway."

Catra clutched her stomach with her hands, it churned uncontrollably with guilt. Something she had never really felt before.

You turned to her, "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have time to edit this so if theres any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes PLEASE tell me.


	19. Roll with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah Y/n isn't in this chapter.

Catra shook her shoulders, staring down the pass as various soldiers ran around carrying banners, and other materials. She tapped her foot, listening to Scorpia as she ordered people around. Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio were chatting aimlessly behind her.

"Y/n put me in charge! Can you believe it?" She squealed, jumping up and down.

Catra put a hand up to your head, "Not really, no."

"Agh! Me neither! They must really trust me."Catra glared at the ground, annoyed as Scorpia leaned against the pass border, "I can't let them down!"

She rolled her eyes again. This was going to end in disaster.

"Kyle!" Catra huffed, startling the boy out of conversation as he screamed, "Man the parapets!"

"I don't know what those are!"

"Then find out, you moron!" She clenched her fists at the side of her body stiffly, "The rebels have been at every turn so far and we need to be prepared for an attack on the pass."

Scorpia walked to Catra's side, "Yes! That! Whatever you were talking about," She sighed and Catra groaned, covering her face with her hands. Scorpia sighed lovingly, her eyes glistening.

"'Scorpia, you're in charge of the fortress while I'm out,' they said, 'even you can't mess this up!' they said! Even me! They're thinking about me!"

"I think you should calm down, it's just a job," Catra suggested. Scorpia didn't seem to hear as she was listing off the things to get you. She snapped around to look at Kyle as he was looking at the disabled turrets in confusion.

"Kyle! What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Catra said to-"

"Go find out Y/n's favourite colour!" Kyle nodded and ran past the group again, breathing heavily. Scorpia's eyes grew wide and she ran to Catra, who, to avoid her, ran behind Lonnie and Rogelio. She grabbed all three in a tight hug.

"You guys know Y/n, right? What would she like? I need it to be something that says 'Thank you,' but also," She squeezed them all harder, "We are soulmates tied together by the beautiful threads of fate!"

Catra groaned. Her stomach doing flips. 

_How did they choose Scorpia to run the fortress and not me? Don't they know it's a disaster waiting to happen!_

Lonnie peeled away Scorpia's arms, "We should spend less time talking about Y/n and more time checking the defences!"

Scorpia blinked, her gaze blank. Catra's eye twitched, her voice stiff as she spoke, "The reason we're here."

Scorpia laughed and let everyone go, "You don't need to remind me!" She walked to the pass, leaning against the rock wall, her face pink with blush, "My y/n/n is counting on me and I won't let them down!"

She put a foot on the wall, pointing to the wrong pass with an excited and determined look on her face, "For Y/n! I will defend this pass with my very life!"

Catra growled, "You're at the wrong pass." She held the bridge of her nose tightly, almost drawing blood.

Scorpia 'oop'ed and rushed to the other side, repeating the same speech just slightly shorter, "Yes! This is the pass that I'll defend with my very life! No reason to worry at all!"

"Sure." Catra rolled her eyes, her whole body stiff.

* * *

"Alert Force Captain Scorpia and Catra," Lonnie ordered, "We've got a princess problem."

The soldier gave a salute and ran in the direction to the fortress.

* * *

Catra resisted to scream, she wanted to take control, but also wanted to respect your wishes. Her foot tapped, eventually turning into a monstrous stomp the longer Scorpia talked.

In Rogelio's hand, a small spybot was perched on his palm, not on. Catra crossed her arms.

"Okay, Spybot, I need you to spy on the princesses, so I can stop them and impress Y/n so much they'll officiate our friendship, maybe we'll become more than friends if you are good at your job enough," Scorpia paced back and forth, "or at the very least she'll admit we have a bond that can never be broken, you got that?"

Catra facepalmed, her voice cracking as she yelled, "It's not on, and that isn't how the bots work!"

"And I know that!" Scorpia stammered, "I was just um, testing you guys, whether you knew how to do that. And you passed! So, kudos."

Catra snatched the spybot from Rogelio and turned it on via the remote and watched unimpressed as the spybot beeped to life. Scorpia leaned over and awed in the spybots camera, "Aww, aren't you the cutest little fella!"

"Don't you look so cute with your little legs and your antenna!" She put her claws to her face, complimenting the robot.

"Adorable, now focus." Catra snapped her fingers and Scorpia shot up, snatching the remote out of her hands.

"Spying! Yes! That is the thing we're doing!" Her face fell as she looked at the tiny buttons. Her claws were too big, and as she tried to move the bot the the side, it adjusted the zoom, and basically everything else besides the the thing she wanted to do. She struggled more with the tiny remote, grunting as she tried her best to press all the tiny buttons. 

"Give me that! You'll end up breaking it!" Catra snapped, grabbing the remote back and moving the bot out of the fortress.

* * *

"We've got visual!" Lonnie called as she held up the screen that the robot was feeding footage into, "Turning on the audio."

"...My army of plant golems will take down the tower instantly!"

"...Frostbite uses snowstrike to encase the tower in ice and crack it apart! KAPOW!"

"Uh, you mean Sea-ra will use the trident of power to blow it up!"

The group of five looked at the screen with distant faces. Scorpia looked terrified, "I can't believe this."

"Me either." Lonnie said, cracking a smile in amusement.

"They're gonna give us frostbite, then attack us with a plant golem and a women named Sea-ra! And Bow's got a trident of power!" Scorpia paniked, she fell to the floor, "Who knows what that does! We're doomed!"

Catra laughed, "Scorpia, they are obviously just coming up with ideas." She cackled, "Oh, this is hilarious! This is gonna be too easy."

"We cannot risk it!" Scorpia rushed over, snatching the remote from Lonnie's arms. The two fought over the robot.

"Hey! Back off!"

"Get off of me!"

Lonnie hissed as Scorpia snatched the remote, moving the robot. Catra groaned, "We've lost visual!"

Catra stormed over, "What did you idiots do!?" Lonnie was on Scorpia's back, watching as the robot malfunctioned. The feline growled, "Kyle! Go get one of the other spybots! Now!"

He hummed, not listening, "Um, wait is that my job?'

"Really, Kyle!?" Scorpia complained, as did everyone else, "I don't know how you have not been fired!"

* * *

"We've added more bots to all the towers weakpoints, Kyle is off hiding in a closet somewhere, and Rogelio and Lonnie are commanding the extra turrets," Catra stated. Scorpia yelped and hugged her tight.

"And if there are plant monsters or warriors in ice armour, or sea-ra-"

Catra growled, "There is no Sea-ra! No plant monsters and definitely no Ice warrior! None of that was real! We've upped our defences just in case, shut up."

Scorpia sighed in relief, "Okay, good. Thanks Catra!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Whatever."

"Sorry, who's Rogelio again?" Scorpia blushed. Catra hissed as she facepalmed.

"Lizard guy.' She deadpanned.

"Yeah I wondered what his deal was."

A crash rang out the fortress. Giant green hands grabbed tightly onto the cracking walls. Vines grew downwards from the hands, attacking soldiers and making it clear to walk. A giant head rose from behind the wall, Perfuma on top.

Catra smirked, "Fire." She dropped her smile when the cannons didn't fire, as she turned around, ice encapsulated the cannons. Catra hissed in disbelief.

Mermista was floating in the air, a trident in hand. She lifted a hand and a giant wave flooded the fortress, destroying all the cannons at once.

The rest of the princesses teleported in, She-ra in the middle, her sword high and ready, "CHARGE!"

Catra growled, running away, avoiding getting hit by a wave that was flung her way, "Distract them!"

"Got it!"

* * *

"Hey Adora." Catra smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Catra!" She-ra yelled, "Theres no where to run!"

Catra giggled, "Please, you think I'm scared of some sparkly girl with a sword?!"

Adora ignored her, running forward and slashing her with the sword, Catra just barely dodging. She jumped out of the way, scratching Adora's cheek as she flew out of the way, cackling.

"Wow! You always were slow, but I don't think I remember you being _this _slow!" Catra taunted, jumping onto She-ra's back, making her fall to the floor and drop her sword, "Maybe it's all that weight from the sword, I'll help you out, don't worry."

Catra jumped off, snatching the sword off of the ground and showing it off, "Hey, do you think if I used it, it would work?"

Adora got up slowly, rushing forward, punching. Catra maneuvered out of the way just in time, swinging the heavy sword forwards and slashing Adora backwards. The sword was too heavy for Catra and she ended up dropping it 'accidentally'in the river below the pass, "Whoops."

"No!" Adora growled, before she saw Glimmer teleport behind Catra and kick her to the floor.

"Uah!"

Glimmer ran to Adora, her staff in hand, but before she could reach, Catra grabbed her foot, knocking her down and dragging her back to her. Catra lifted her up and leaned her over the pass head first.

"One more move," Catra hissed, "Just one, and say goodbye to your little princess, we'll see if she has enough magic to get to the ground safely."

"Catra-!"

She let on finger slip off of Glimmers feet. Glimmer groaned, the blood pooling to her head, and she maneuvered her body up and she head butted Catra on the side of her head.

"HEY!" Catra hissed in Glimmer's face, bringing her closer. Glimmer yelled and threw a ball of magic in her eyes, causing Catra to go temporarily blind and she dropkicked the princess forward to Adora, "ARGH!"

As Catra rubbed away the glitter in her eyes, she ran forward, a splash of water knocking her back.

"Agh! HEY!" She ran forward, not making another strp as a mass of vines covered her vision, as she dodged out of the way an arrow was shot and just barely skimmed her tail, "How many of you even are they?"

Catra snapped around, seeing the rest of the princesses behind her.

"..."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Catra was flung off of the side of the pass. She landed head first into the water, landing on something hard and spiky. As inky black spots covered her vision, she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Catra!" Scorpia yelped, moving out of the water and placing Catra safely onto the ground. On a skiff, were Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio waiting. Scorpia shook Catra and she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Huh?"

"Oh, my sweet angel!" She clung Catra close to her chest, jumping onto the skiff. Catra realized what was happening and thrashed around, hissing.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" Scorpia apologised and dropped her to the floor. They all watched as the Horde flag fell from the tower. Catra put her head in her hands in frustration.

"All in favor of blaming this on Kyle?" Catra muttered. Scorpia shot her hand up and Rogelio let out a roar, Lonnie muttering a small 'yeah, absolutely'. Kyle let out a sound of dispair at the notion.


	20. White out Pt.1

_Even with this jacket, it's still freezing. It feels like my arms are gonna drop off._

The northern reach was very dark and very cold. Ice and snow on every corner and fog layering every precipice. The garring sound of tapping filled the air. A soft blue light echoed off of the monitors and lit up the metallic walls.

"Y/n!"

You squeaked and backed up against the wall, before sighing and taking a seat. Entrapta hummed at getting your attention, she gave a quirky smile and plopped back down in her chair, typing away.

"What was that for?" You asked and Entrapta shrugged.

"You were listening right?" She tilted her head, "I was telling you about the progress on the drilling bots."

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, I got a bit distracted."

"That's okay!" You winced slightly at how loud she was. Being friends with Entrapta wasn't...easy, but it wasn't hard. She was likeable and funny but she didn't have a necessarily good grip on the whole _not _shouting in your ear every two minutes. Her purple pigtails strumming away on the keyboard, typing in letters of code that you couldn't understand even if you wanted to.

Suddenly, the door swung open and you span around on your heels. Catra walked in, rubbing her tired eyes.

You gave a tightlipped smile, and waved, "Hey, Catra."

She looked you up and down, before walking past, straight to Entrapta, ignoring you completely. You had to stop yourself from curling up into a ball there and then.

_God, she can't even look at me..._

Swallowing the big, bubbling ball of anxiety, you plopped yourself down onto a stack of boxes, eyeing Catra. She hasn't even looked your way.

_I messed up big time. What if she never talks to me again? What if we never become friends again? I really shouldn't have done that._

My foot started tapping on its own and I began to pick at the skin near my nails.

"With a power source that big, it must have been apart of a first ones super computer!" Entrapta squeaked with joy. You sighed and couldn't help but laugh. She got so excited about tech, it was adorable.

"Whatever just keep digging!" Catra snapped, "Hordak is not going to be very happy if we waste his time and come back empty handed."

Entrapta spun on her chair, crossing her arms, "A scientist never returns empty handed!" She screamed, "There's always data!"

Catra deadpanned, "I'm not here freezing my tail off for data. Find me something useful or we're packing up and heading home."

You stood up on your feet and decided to leave. There was nothing for you here except awkward glances and judgement. You opened the door, rubbing your freezing arms and walked out, eyeing the hallway as you moved along.

You half expected the door to close behind you, but it didn't. Catra walked out and passed you. Not even giving you a sideways glance.

Finally, the door closed.

Catra was already a few feet away from your spot. You were frozen.

_Just say something._

"Wait."

Catra stiffened and turned around slowly, her peircing eyes stuck on you, "What?"

"I...um." You cleared your throat and stared at the floor, shuffling.

_Abort. Abort._

"Uhhh...Um..." You looked up. Catra's eyes had softened. You lifted a finger and pointed at her hair, "Your um...Your hair is stuck inside your jacket."

"Oh." Catra awkwardly shuffled like she had something to say, before shaking that thought away and quickly untucking her messy hair, "Thanks...Y/n."

She turned around and walked off into a different direction and you were now alone.

_Damn. That was...yikes..._

* * *

You shuffled around, your hands rummaging through boxes.

_Junk. Junk. Junk, huh?_

_A small robot with pencil arms. The circuit board wasn't properly connected to the robot, it was held onto the bottom by elastic bands? How would that even work?_

_...._

_Junk._

"Ugh theres nothing here." You scoffed and leaned against a pile. Soft murmurs. You stood up straight, looking for the source of the sound. 

As you neared the corner you saw a figure whispering to themself, "...deep down in their heart, they know that!"

"Scorpia?"

"AGH!" She spun around quickly and you took a step back, narrowly avoiding her tail. She saw you and yelped, clearing her throat and leaning against a pile of boxes coolly, her face bright pink, "Y/n! I mean...Hey, Y/n..."

"Hi?" You tilted your head and Scorpia coughed, "What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

"What! Pshhhh no!" She blushed even harder and brushed you off, "Unless you want me too, then yes! But if not then no. I was not doing that."

"Anyways, have you seen anything that could resemble a heater? A blanket or anything?"

"No, um..." You turned around and carried on looking, eyeing Scorpia as she neared closer, "Listen, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Those were some...quick answers."

"I know, that's how sure I am." You deadpanned.

Scorpia shuffled on the spot, "I was wondering, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I noticed that you and Catra aren't exactly talking and- well. I just wanted to know if anything was up?"

You coughed and stood up straight, embarrassed, "No! That's...Ahem. That's private."

"Oh, well, if you wanna talk-"

"We are talking."

"No I meant, about you know, stuff like..." She rambled, "How you're feeling...If you're doing okay...Us..."

"Us?" You raised an eyebrow. 

_What is she trying to say?_

She yelped and stammered, her cheeks pink, "Did I say us? I meant...Um...Anyways, we haven't hung out in a while, how about we do that! We could play a board game...or..."

Scorpia leaned against a pile, the top box falling under her weight and crashing against the floor. You sniggered and went to pick up what fell out.

"Yeah sure, I'll do that." You mumbled, distracted. It was a bright red crystal, similiar to the ones inside the first one ruin. Examining the crystal inbetween your fingers, you gave a small hum, admiring your reflection. You gave a wink, but immediately regretted it.

_Eugh. _

You fiddled with it more, fascinated by how reflective and shiny it was.

"AGHHH CAREFUL WITH THAT!" A blur of purple leaped forward and tackled you to the ground.

"Argh!" You groaned, your head panging after making contact with the ground. Entrapta snagged the crystal from your hands, still sitting on your chest.

In the corner of your eyes you saw Catra swagger in, and stiffen at the sight of the two of you on the floor.

You cleared your throat and stood up, helping Entrapta up, "What is that thing?"

"It's a rare first ones artifact! I've been meaning to study it but I haven't gotten the chance yet." Entrapta held it close to her chest protectively, "The last time I deployed it, it infected all of my robots with some kind of murder virus."

You squeaked in surprise, hiding behind Scorpia. She stiffened and looked in every other direction, her face flushed, "A what now?"

Catra narrowed her eyes in confusion, "You brought along a murder virus but not a blanket?"

"Oh, it does other things too! For example when it infected She-ra, she lost her powers. Also, she got very..._floppy,_ "

You eyed the crystal in Entrapta's hands with interest.

"Really? Let me see that!" Catra swung forward and took it from Entrapta, holding it out of her reach.

"HEY!" Entrapta squirmed and struggled to reach it.

"A She-ra offswitch?" You tilted your head, leaving Scorpia's side. Catra held it firmly in her hands, not letting you look. You scoffed and turned away.

"Anyways, in non She-ra business..." Scorpia coughed awkwardly to break the silence, turning to look at you, "When I said we could do something-"

A loud peircing alarm cut Scorpia off and everyone rushed to see Entrapta as she winced at the readings, "Uh oh."

"What is it?" You asked, and Entrapta laughed awkwardly.

She turned up to look at you, "It's just a small bump. I'm sure it's nothing but..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Our drilling bots have gone offline," She winced again, half expecting you to get mad, but relaxed once she saw your face, "All of them."

"All at once?" You squinted and Entrapta gave a stiff nod, watching you eye the readings, "That's wierd."

Entrapta grabbed your shoulder excitedly, spinning you around and dragging you along, "C'mon, we should probably check it out!"

"I, um, okay, I guess I'm going this way now." You shrugged.

Catra scoffed and turned away from your eye, "I hate this place."

* * *

"Oh! Here we go!" Entrapta hopped up and down over the railing to get a better look, her voice echoing across the crevasse, "Welp, the drilling bots are gone!"

"Where did they go though?" You raised an eyebrow.

Scorpia fiddled with her pincers, "Well they couldn't have disappeared into thin air."

Entrapta hummed and examined the readings on her pad, "There might be scientific truth to the rumours of srrange happenings in this region-"

Catra leapt forward and fisted Entrapta's jacket, "We weren't sent here to chase rumours!"

"Catra..." You uttered. Catra narrowed her eyes and slowly let go, taking a deep breath.

"We need tech, and if you can't get it maybe I'll send you down there-"

"Catra!" You yelled. Making a noise of confusion as another voice yelled the same. You turned around, eyeing down the rebels across the bridge.

_Adora..._

"Hey, Adora!" Catra yelled.

She-ra tilted her head, "You're pretty far from the front line? I guess Shadow Weaver's keeping you away from the action since you _lost _the battle of Bright Moon."

Catra growled under her breath and you put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She hissed and knocked you off.

"Shadow Weaver? Wow, I almost forget how clueless you are."

Behind Adora, Bow, Glimmer and Sea-Hawk stood triumphantly. She-ra rose her thick sword, "We're here to take back this land! It's time for you to go back to the Fright Zone!"

Catra giggled, "You want us to go? Try and make us!" 

And She-ra immediately ran after her, ignoring the rest of you.

"CATRA!" You yelled, running after her. You ran until your legs were tired and snow fell inside of your boots. The blistering snow fell hard onto your shoulders, trying to push you back.

You searched frantically through the snow but came Catra-less.

_Ugh! She's such an idiot!_

After seeing two silhouettes, you gave a sigh of relief. You chased after them and found Adora with her sword pointed at Catra.

"Hey Adora!" You giggled, getting her attention, "Did you really could just just ignore me like that?"

"Don't move, Y/n!" Adora yelled, her face serious, "I mean it!"

"I didn't deal with you for my entire childhood for nothing, I know you don't have the guts," You taunted, eyeing Adora as her hand shook slightly. You inched closer.

"So what now? Gonna kick us out?"

Adora said nothing.

"You know as much as I love our fights its way to cold for this," Catra huffed, picking the red crystal from out of her pocket, "Why don't we try something new!"

Adora screamed as the crystal touched her sword, her voice amplified. Red vines etched outwards from the now corrupted gem.

Out of nowhere Glimmer teleported in, her eyes wided, "What did you do?!"

She was cut off by She-ra lurching her sword forward, she didn't even hesitate. She screamed and Catra leapt out of the way of the blast. Adora turned around, her eyes red and ran straight for you.

"Adora, no!" You screamed and jumped out of the way, dodging multiple attacks. She swung back and forth savagely, destroying rocks and other earth that was in the way.

You tumbled out of the way, out of breath, landing on your ribs. 

_I can't breath, holy crap ow. _

Catra saw you on the ground and ran as fast as she could, lifting you up with ease and throwing you over her shoulder. In a flash she was putting you back down next to a boulder out of Adora's sight.

"Y/n? Y/N!" She yelled, slapping your arm.

"I'm fine!" You wiped your nose and watched Catra as she nervously sat you up. She took a deep breath, looking to Entrapta angrily.

"What the hell? I thought you said she was powerless!"

Entrapta looked up and down from her pad, "She will be! Eventually!"

You weakly got up ontop of the rock, with the help of Catra. She-ra was currently attacking Glimmer.

Bow had shot an arrow that encased She-ra in a net while he and Seahawk help Glimmer out.

You looked up at Catra, noticing her staring with a worried expression. She blinked and turned away, a faint pink dusting her nose.

She-ra had now sent an avalanche of rock and snow theyre way. It cracked the ground below them and crumbled into dust. The three rebels plunged into the deep, dark crevasse.

"This is the greatest thing that's ever happened!" Catra smirked, her eyes then going wide once Adora's eyes hit hers. She raged and leapt forward, just barely missing Catra by an inch.

Catra pushed you away and fought with She-ra. Adora swung but Catra dodged, throwing snow into her eyes which disabled her for a bit. Catra seized her opportunity and jumped over Adora but she regained her senses quickly and caught her by the foot, slamming her down repeatedly onto the hard ground with a thud.

Catra groaned and spat out a few buts of snow that got in her mouth once Adora let go and squirmed under She-ra's unnerving gaze.

"Adora! Wait!"

_I can't just let her do that. I need to-_

You tried to move to stop her but Scorpia put out a pincer, she ran forward and leapt onto She-ra, knocking the sword out of her hands. Scorpia hit her back against a wall, arms holding tightly onto Adora as she detransformed.

The sword landed not so far from you so you slowly came back to your sense and snagged it from the ground, immediately regretting your decision due to the sheer weight.

You lifted it over your shoulders and made your way over to Catra who was still catching her breath on the floor. 

Entrapta shot forward, putting a purple pigtail to touch Adora's forehead.

You lifted a hand and Catra looked at you.

_Please take it, please take it._

She took it and pulled herself up, walking forward and kneeling down infront of Adora. Catra tilted her head up with her hand, grabbing her chin roughly, "That went better then I ever could've hoped. Looks like your mine now, Adora..."

You fiddled with the sword, struggling to hold its weight.

"C'mon, let's get her inside."

You looked at her confused, "What?"


	21. White out Pt.2

Adora's sleeping face was so cute. She never could relax even at the horde, so the rare moments where she finally calms down and rests like these, are always special, even when on opposing sides of a war. Her hair was a mess, stray strands sticking up out of her hair poof, but she was still beautiful. Still peaceful.

_What? Um...That was a wierd thought._

"So what? Are we keeping her?" You asked.

"You saw her out there," You sat down crosslegged next to Catra and ran your finger along the smooth surface of the sword, while she was busy staring at Adora, "As long as we have this sword we have the power to make her go berserk."

"We could turn the rebellions own hero against them. That's good." She purred, "I wonder which of your friends I'll have you annihilate first."

She just kept looking at Adora, a dark look in her eyes. She then looked back up at you, mesmerised by the sword, running your fingers along the sharp blade, and her eyes softened.

In truthfullness, Catra didn't want Adora back. She was perfectly happy with you all to herself. Maybe Catra was jealous, maybe she had moved on from Adora and hated to see her back her after betraying her. Or maybe not. She needed time to figure herself out. It hurt to ignore her friend but it was what needed to be done. Having Adora back was just a side bonus, all she really wanted to do was see her new friends get what they deserve.

You didn't even want Adora back yourself. You just thought that maybe if you went through with this, Catra would talk to you again.

...or Adora would be accepted back into the Horde, and it would go back to last time and Catra would be whisked away. It didn't matter anyway. If it helps the Horde then everything else should be insignificant and would be a waste of time to dwell on. Still, having Catra use Adora like a tool hurt. She was still your friend for all those years. All it did was remind you of Shadow Weaver. This felt wrong.

"It looks like the bots were able to pinpoint the exact location if the first ones tech before they dissapeared, I just need a little more time!" Entrapta said, typing away on her keyboard.

Catra stood up, "This dumb mission is over, we have everything we need right here. The ultimate weapon."

You tilted your head and stood up, still fiddling with the sword.

"Pack up, we're taking her back to the Fright Zone." Catra deadpanned.

"What?" You objected.

"Don't question me, Y/n." She snapped.

"This is wrong, Catra," You argued, "Using her as a tool? She's a person! Not a weapon!"

"What? You're on their side now? Don't make me laugh," Catra sneered, getting closer and trying to snatch the sword out of your hands, "Why don't you just go join Sparkles and Arrow boy since you wanna be a hero all of a sudden? Adora left us! That's what you always say! Did you just forget about that? Why do you care about what we do with her?"

"I don't care! I don't want you turning out to be like Shadow Weaver, because this is exactly what she does!" Catra's eyes widened, "She turns children into soldiers and tools for Lord Hordak to dispose of in battle! If you really wanna do this then you really are no better than her!"

Catra scoffed, she let go of the sword and glared at you threateningly, "Don't you DARE ever compare me to her! This is different."

"No, it's not," You scoffed, "Trust me, I've been there myself, it's not different at all.

"Oh, so now you're trying to tell me that I don't know what that's like? You're disgusting. Why don't you just leave me like Adora did, go be best friends with her instead. Here! Go pick her up and return her to the enemy. They'll love to hear about what you've done! I'm sure they'll accept you right away!"

"Catra," You jerked back, hurt, "You know I would never do that. I'm not just gonna leave."

"Good, because I bet the rebellion isn't gonna let you, an enemy, join their club so easy." Catra furrowed her brows, "We're the only ones who will have you, you know?"

Scorpia stepped in between you, "Okay, Catra. That's enough."

"Don't touch me." Catra sneered, knocking Scorpia's claw away.

You scrunched up your fists in frustration. She can't just say that to you. You looked down at your feet, face red.

Does she even realize what she's saying? This arguement reminded you so much of Shadow Weaver. You don't want Catra to be like that. She's too much a good person to do that.

Catra sighed, "Now, unless you are going to help, you can go and freeze to death out there because if you keep acting like this then you're useless to me."

Turning your head up, you scoffed and turned the other way, walking to the other side of the room, squatting down and glaring at her.

Catra didn't mean to go that far. She didn't want to lose you too. Hearing you compare her to Shadow Weaver hit the most, she didn't want you to believe she was a bad person, but it was obvious that she was. Whatever. She brushed it off like it was nothing, because it was nothing. Catra didn't care how you felt, anyway. Catra sighed, pushing her hair back. "Hey, did you not hear me? I said pack up."

Entrapta spun around on her chair, "But Hordak wanted us to-"

"Dig a useless hole for nothing? Forget it. We're bringing She-ra back."

You groaned at the alarm as it started to blare, red lights flashing on and off. Just as you started to stand up, Catra took your arm and dragged you out of the room.

"What are you doing?" You objected, "Get off me, Catra."

"It's probably more rebel idiots, Y/n and I will take care of it," Catra spoke, "Scorpia, keep an eye on Adora."

* * *

"What?" You sneered, "Gonna tell me I'm useless some more? Go ahead! I don't care!"

Catra scoffed at you, "Don't be like that."

You took a step back, confused, "Like what? Trying to help you not become the person we hate most? Or do you just not like it when I don't do everything you say on a dime?"

"Y/n, please stop! You can't just do this to me!"

"Do what?"

"You..You! ARGH!" She took a step forward and yanked the sword out of your hands, "Don't pretend you don't remember!"

You put your arms up in defence as Catra pointed the sword at you, "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about?"

She hissed and put the sword down by her side, whispering the next part to make sure nobody heard, "You...kissed me!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" You asked.

"You can't just kiss me, pretend that I don't exist and then treat me like a bad person!"

"Look I'm sorry okay, about the kiss!" You took a step back and leaned against the wall, "I know you probably don't feel that way."

"What?" Catra flushed pink, "Ugh! Ew! Of course not!"

You sat down on the floor, curling your knees up to your chest and hiding your head, "But, that's not what I meant at all."

"Of course it wasn't."

Listen, if you don't wanna be friends anymore that's fine by me, I can ask to move to a different squadron or something, I don't know!"

Catra squinted before taking a deep breath, "No, I didn't...I mean. It wasn't...Please don't leave me."

You looked up at her. The alarm lights stopped, leaving the hallway in complete darkness expect for the light that shone in through the door, illuminating Catra's feet.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed like you wanted me to go in there!"

Catra, sighed and sat down next to you, "I know. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For arguing, and calling you disgusting...And everything else I've ever done to you."

"Whatever. I forgive you. We're stuck together anyways being on the same team and all, so there's no point in carrying it on," You looked away, sighing, "Why do you care that I kissed you anyway. If you really didn't feel that way, why would you be bothered?"

Catra scoffed and turned away, "It's not like I'm asking because I like _you _or whatever! You...ugh! God! Why are you _so_ confusing!"

"I'm not trying to be! I really like you and back then I thought that's what you wanted me to do, I don't know. I didnt do it on purpose, it just happened."

Catra nodded for you to continue, "and I hate Shadow Weaver, okay? And I'm not trying to be a hero, like Adora, I just...I like you a lot, okay? You're my best friend, I don't want you to do bad things and be a horrible person like Shadow Weaver."

Catra sighed. The little light left you struggling to see. All that you could see where Catra's glowing eyes. They made your heart flutter. "I'm still figuring everything out myself, I shouldn't have done that. I don't...I'm not used to this; to feeling like this."

"Yeah, it's...I guess you aren't really taught that kinda stuff at the Fright Zone..." Catra pulled her knees up, putting the sword down with a sigh. She turned her head to you and hesitantly put her hand over yours, "And I don't...want you to leave. Like Adora did. I promise I don't, you're the only one I have left."

"I'm not going to leave you, Catra." You laughed and Catra scoffed and turned away, "You know I would never do that."

You could just barely see a hint of a smile gracing Catra's lips. You gave one back but hers dissapeared quickly as she turned her head away.

She sulked, her tail going limp, "We all were so close. Atleast, me and Adora where. It hurt a lot. She left us for a bunch of nobodies. I didn't think she would actually...leave me like that. I just want to get them back for taking her away from me. She-ra took Adora away. I guess, if I used She-ra against them, I could get what I want."

"I understand."

"It hurts but we have to move on, we can't change the fact that that happened. She chose her side, and we chose ours."

"Adora chose to leave." She sniffed, "I get that! I get that she didn't want me!" Her forehead creased and you could see the light reflecting off of a crystal clear bulb of water forming at the corner of her eye that she wiped away before you could properly identify it.

"I want you, Catra." You stressed, grabbing her hand, "Okay, that came out weirder than I expected but...I really do like you. You don't have to feel the same way, and if you want...I can _still_ stay for you. We can still be friends."

Catra softly graced her fingers over your knuckles, her expression unreadable, "But-"

"You dont have to figure everything out straight away. Take as long as you need. I'm going to be here for you no matter what,"

Catra's face turned stern, and she shook your hand away. She grabbed the sword, and slung it over her shoulder as she stood up, "Whatever."

You sniffed and gave a smile which Catra hesitantly returned.

"We okay now?"

She cringed, "Yes. We're fine. I'm still keeping Adora, though."

"Ugh." You groaned, all of that was for nothing, "So, you're still going through with it, after all that?"

"Yeah, so?"

A loud crash from the wall knocked you back into your senses. You shot up and glared at the now protruding bump in the wall, "What was that?"

A ferocious roar from outside alerted Catra. She stared at the wall for a moment before turning back to the door with a sneer.

"I don't know and I don't care." Catra scoffed and you stood next to her, "The powers gone out. God, I really hate this place."

You wanted to grab her hand there and then and lead her into the room but you respected her space.

Entrapta was still typing away at the computer when the two of you ran inside.

"What's going on?" You asked.

Catra ran to Entrapta's other side, "Why has the power gone out?"

Entrapta turned back to the computer, showing a live feed from a few of the security camera's outside, it lit up with life and on the screen were four maybe five creatures, all blue in coloured segments like a bug. Its sharp, slender legs ravaged at the hub, its ruby red eyes surrounded in smiliar vines like the ones that were on She-ra, "Apparently by drilling into the ice we have unleashed these creatures and now they're obsessively trying to destroy us!"

She shook her fists excitedly, spinning around on her swivel chair, "Oh! What an unexpected twist!!"

"How are you happy about this?" You tilted your head, frustrated.

"Ooh! Well it's all so exciting! I wonder why they're here! Oh, I would love to have one of them to examine!" 

Turning to your left a pink cloud of glitter poofed into existence, a familiar one. It let out a sweet sound before a frightened Glimmer and Bow materialized into the room.

Bow was holding onto Glimmer tightly. Glimmer opened her eyes and gently tapped his arm. She pointed at the three of you with a frightened gaze.

Entrapta strolled by with a wave, "Hi!"

You pointed, shocked, "REBELS! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Catra growled and pushed you out of the way of a stray arrow. She jumped onto a pile of boxes as the arrow hit Entrapta and encased her in a soft prison that encapsulated her entire body.

"Faaaaascinating!" She giggled, rolling around like a child, using her hair to examine the fabric.

You stumbled and dodged a ball of glitter thrown your way, rummaging around for your staff as quickly as you could with out being hit. 

"AGH-!" You screamed, hopping up onto the boxes to avoid being hit by magic but eventually getting hit by an arrow and getting trapped. Unlike Entrapta, it pushed you against the boxes and pinned you there with a tight net that stuck your limbs out at strange angles, "That's not fair, I was running!"

"Always great to see you Sparkles, but we're a little busy here-!"

"Where's the disc, Catra?" Glimmer interrupted.

"What? You didn't like my new and improved version of She-ra?" Catra taunted. Glimmer growled under her breath. Bow put down his bow and stared at Entrapta.

"Entrapta, please. Look who you're working with!" He pointed at you and Catra, "Whatever the Horde is giving you, it's not worth the damage you're doing to Etheria! Those monsters are infected with the same virus that's infecting She-ra!"

A loud crash interrupted him. Entrapta got out a tape measure and her pad, "Infected? That can't be right. The disc only infects first ones tech, unless..."

She gasped, and started to roll away, "The bugs are first ones tech!"

"You can't be serious." You rolled your eyes, wincing as another crash sounded out. 

"Yes, we are!" Glimmer shouted, "And you have to destroy that disc or none of us are getting out of here!"

Catra smirked, a hand on her hip, "Huh, guess I must of lost it."

"Oh, Catra! It's in your pocket remember!"

"Entrapta!" You yelled, squirming around in the net, it was made with a sticky substance that kept you in place like a bug in a spider web. If you just had your staff you could easily worm your way out.

Catra groaned just as a crash knocked her off of the pile. She fell to the floor, taking the piles of boxes with her. A giant monster had burst through the wall, and was eating away at the metal.

The door slid open immediately, three figures immerging. Scorpia, Seahawk and Adora, who was waving a mop, "For the Horde!"

"I don't agree with that sentiment but I'm also here!"

"Woooooo! Pewwww!"

Scorpia rushed over and freed you from the net, ingulfing you with a hug, "I'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm fine." Scorpia hummed and passed you the staff in her hands, "Find the sword.

You darted off, immediately getting tackled by Bow who narrowly hit you with an arrow. He shot two more, which you dodged and ran forward, knocking the bow out of his hands and jabbing him in the abdomen with the end of the staff, not enough to hurt but enough to wind him. You saw Catra and Glimmer fighting, and Catra dropped the disc a few feet ahead. Bow saw and shot an arrow but you blocked it with your staff, snatching the red disc and throwing it back to Catra who darted past you and out of sight.

You were cornered now, Glimmer and Bow approaching. You groaned and jumped up onto a pile of boxes, dodging a blast of magic and moving to find Catra again.

Glimmer teleported behind you with Bow and teleported away again. Bow knocked you off of your feet but you regained balance quickly. You swirled around behind him and grabbed his arms, spinning him around and off of the tower with a thrust.

The monster broke through and nearly ate Glimmer and Catra who were fighting on the ground.

Catra slid away with a grunt, eyeing down the monster. It was too big for her to take down herself. It reared around to face her and roared in her face, chasing her down the room. Catra screamed as the monster cornered her against the wall, she fell and hit her back against the wall, losing her breath. She tumbled to the ground, dropping the disc at her feet.

The monster roared and she picked the disc up, holding it to her chest protectively. Bow shouted from across the room, "Catra you have to destroy the disc! It's the only way to stop them!"

_She's in danger. Fuck. fuck. fuck_.

Without thinking, you jumped down infront of Catra, and just before the monster could get close enough, you shoved the staff inbetween its jaws, keeping its mouth stuck. With all your strength, you held its mouth open, "Catra! Get out of the way!"

She obliged, jumping up out of the way and just in time the monster bit the staff in half. You yelled and kicked it in its snout as hard as you could. It reared away in pain with a whine before turning its attention back on Catra. She grunted and dropped the disc, it bounced against the concrete with a ding and landed infront of you. Catra just barely dodged getting eaten by planting her feet against the monsters teeth, using her arms to keep its jaw open similiar to what you did before.

You looked back up at Catra who was struggling, then to Scorpia, she gave a nod.

If you broke it, Catra would be saved, but she'd be mad at you again. But if you kept it, Catra would get hurt and Adora would stay, which is a lose-lose situation.

"We have to destroy it, Y/n Sometimes you have to sacrifice for the ones you care about."

You groaned, "Ugh! Stop! Scorpia, that was...so cringy even from you! I want to destroy it, because using people as weapons is wrong, but if I do, Catra will be mad at me but-"

You didn't do well under pressure.

But if you saved Catra then- but if Adora-

You had made up your mind.

"FINE!"

With a grunt, you closed your eyes, pretending you weren't coincidentally helping the rebels and bent the disc as hard as it can, it snapped in a second, shards flying everywhere. One caught in your arm and it started to bleed, "OW! DAMMIT!"

In an instant, the monster dropped Catra, its eyes returning to a beautiful sapphire hue and slithered away through the hole it had created, as well as the others. Catra fell to the floor with a crash and you went to her side immediately.

"Catra! Catra, you okay?" You ushered, ignoring your hand as it bled through your jacket. Catra stirred and groaned a 'I'm fine'. You sighed, picking her up and hefting her over your shoulders.

"Hey!"

Scorpia grabbed Entrapta and ran to your side, and you both ran out of there. Catra squealed as you picked her up, but stopped once she saw your face.

She had never seen you so determined before. Her eyes glazed over your features, a soft smile lurking its way onto her rosy cheeked face.

* * *

On the ride home, Catra was sneezing a storm. She must've caught a cold all the way out there. You had to admit. Her sneeze was the cutest thing.

Scorpia walked past, grabbing a blanket and hanging it over Catra's shoulders. She took it and wrapped it around her body. She was sat down with her knees against her chest for warmth, you were sat nearby in a similar sitting position. 

"Y/n." You looked up at Catra's voice, giving a small hum to tell her you were listening, "This mission was a failure."

"What? No."

"Yes it is. She-ra won and we didn't get what we came for. Happy, now?"

You sighed and inched closer, "Catra, I do care about that, but right now, I'm just glad your okay. You don't have to apologise."

She blushed and scoffed, "I am _not _apologising! I never say sorry to anyone!"

"Course you don't, kitty." You teased, leaning back against the wall, "We didn't get the tech, so that was a bust but-"

Entrapta snapped her head around, "It wasn't a bust!"

"Huh?" Catra narrowed her eyes. Entrapta moved behind some old boxes and rolled out a _huge, _blue disc with intricate pink carvings.

"This mission was a resounding success!" She giggled, "Ta-da! I got the first ones tech!"

Catra scoffed in disbelief, standing up, "What? How long have you had that?!"

"Awhile!" She leaned her head against her palm, "But we were having so much fun, I didn't wanna say anything!"

Scorpia sat down beside you, watching Entrapta rant, "Isn't it amazing? This puppy'll be able to power Hordak's portal technology and then some!"

She let out a maniacal laugh, hopping off of the disc and rolling it inside, "Oh, Hordak's gonna be so thrilled!"

Catra blinked, before sliding back down. She thought for a while, looking up occasionally at you.

"...Whatcha thinking about?" You moved closer. Catra shrugged.

"Stuff." She looked at your excited smile and rolled her eyes, holding her arm out, with the blanket, "Here."

You shuffled close and let Catra wrap the blanket around you. She grabbed your hand under the blanket, holding it tight, "So...you thought about it?"

"Yeah." Catra looked down, "I'm still not sure. Can we...still be friends?"

"Dude, obviously." You deadpanned and Catra let out a sigh of relief. You began talking again about today when you noticed Scorpia shivering. Her eyes showed she was happy as she watched the two of you talk again.

Catra noticed too, "Hey...Thanks for getting us outta there."

Scorpia blinked, realizing she was being talked to, and blushed bright pink, "O-oh! No problem."

You stopped and let go of Catra's hand, holding the blanket outstretched in Scorpia's direction, "You wanna join? It's really warm under here."

Scorpia nodded and slowly made her way over, settling down with you in the middle, "You guys talking again?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"You sure?" Scorpia asked innocently, "You had a pretty big arguement back there.

"Its fine now." Catra said, eyes glued to the floor, "It's whatever, I learned my lesson."

Scorpia sighed and leaned her head against your shoulder, "So, when I brought it up before, I said board games, but it doesn't _have _to be board games-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm all in for whatever." You added.

"Cool, does Catra wanna join too? You know you might as well since you're here and all."

"I think it'll be fun, we haven't done anything in a while." You smiled at her convincingly. Catra looked away.

She saw your eager expression, and scoffed, giving in. You were too cute to say no to, "Fine."

"Yay!" Scorpia laughed, "Okay so do you guys have anything you wanna do specifically or? I mean we can do anything, I mean I'm open. I like...you know, I like...uh...bowling. I mean its very difficult for me since, well with my claws and all but..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll have no idea how excited i am for season 3 and 4 aghhhh i have so much stuff i wanna do


	22. (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i got the idea to write this from a commentor 
> 
> and although i DESPISE sea hawk with a passion and want to stomp on his head i will do it anyway so i can procrastinate the light spinner episode 😹 yuhh sooo
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH ARCTIC PHEONIX FOR THE IDEA!  
I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU 
> 
> this is just filler btw so you dont have to read this chapter if you dont want 😖
> 
> also if you didnt know already, i frequently reread and rewrite some parts of chapters, either bc of spelling mistakes or i just didnt like it. so if you read the past ones and notice their a bit different then shit sorryyy

"Just wanted a moment alone with Y/n!" Scorpia groaned, she paced back and forth, her mind racing, "But no! I'm stuck babysitting their ex-bestfriend!"

She blinked for a moment, looking around. Adora was gone. Oh no, no no.

Scorpia gasped as she heard giggling and spun around to be hit in the face by a wet mop. She groaned and watched as the blonde she was supposed to be watching span around playfully before landing on her face.

Adora giggled and slowly sat up, using the mop to balance. Scorpia's face showed one of concern, "Uh, are you okay, Adora?"

"Woooow, you!" Adora laid down on her back, hugging the mop to her chest, "Are a big bug."

Scorpia huffed and stood up, "Wooo, yep. That is the truth," She grabbed Adora with a pincer and dragged her along to the sliding door, "C'mon. I'm taking you back to the lab. Oh, what was the code again?"

She squinted at the keypad, her pincer hovering over the buttons, "Hmm, maybe..."

Adora popped up and pressed a random button, "BOOP!"

Scorpia grabbed Adora, "Stop that!"

She kept squirming around, avoiding Scorpia's claws and pressing random buttons, "BOOP, BOOP, BOOP, BOOP, BOOP!"

Scorpia groaned loud, throwing Adora back, "Okay, wait, I'm pretty sure it was-"

Adora carried on booping the buttons and Scorpia caught her again, using all her strength to keep her away from the keypad. The light shone red at the code being wrong, "Don't!"

Adora drooled and she fiddled her hands to the keypad, Scorpia catching her everytime, "Stop!"

She grabbed Adora and put her on the floor away from the keypad, using the pincers amd tail to keep Adora at bay, "Why are you making this so much harder for me?"

"Please! PLEASE! I'm a woman on the edge!" She squealed. Adora giggled on her knees, looking up at Scorpia, "I've had a _real _challenge of a day!"

Adora gasped and slipped inbetween Scorpia's legs, booping the six button five times. To Scorpia's surprise, it was the right code, the door slid open. Adora slipped back and Scorpia stared in awe, turning around, "How did you do that?"

"I put in Catra's favourite number, hm!" She crossed her legs, putting her hands politely ontop of them.

Scorpia blinked, then turned the other way and let out a noise of frustration, putting her claws on her hips, "Ughhh! I get it! _You_ know Catra's favourite number and _I_ don't! Rub it in my face why don't you!"

All of a sudden the entire hall way was ripped apart, Scorpia snapped around, "Uhhh, that's not good."

The door led way to the outside. The cold wind slapping their bodies. The blizzarding snow falling all over them. Adora awed and ran outside as quickly as possible. She played in the snow and stuck her tongue out, trying to catch snowflakes in her mouth. In the distance, Scorpia saw a looming figure lurking about. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Adora, launching her back inside and shutting the door.

"Change of plans," She put her claws together, "How about we stay inside?"

Adora squealed like a teenager, flailing her body about, as she slurred her words, "YAYYY ITS A GIRL'S NIGHT IN!"

Scorpia caught Adora in her arms, and stared at the blonde in confusion, before she slid down and hit the floor with a thud.

"Hmm. This is going to be harder than I thought" Scorpia deadpanned.

* * *

"Ugh," Scorpia had Adora in her arms, looking outside via a crack in the door, "I can't believe I'm stuck in a closet with _you. _I should be by Y/n and Catra's side protecting them!"

Adora wasn't listening, she had her hand holding her head up. Scorpia moved and sat down, grumpily, "Why can't you just stay out of our way?"

The door slid open and a figure wearing a thick coat stepped inside. Scorpia gasped, "Y/n!?"

The figure gasped, catching his breath. Scorpia groaned, it was definitely not Y/n. The figure was wearing a pair of goggles that hid his eyes, a white shirt and brown pants, with a thick blue coat overtop.

Adora gave a gentle wave at Sea Hawk, whilst Scorpia narrowed her eyes, "Inspector Pirate?"

Seahawk gasped for breath, tiredness making itself evident via the bags under his eyes, "Adora! I am here to rescue you!"

Adora giggled and snorted, "Uhhh, more like I'm here to rescue you!" 

She flopped over like a fish on her back in Scorpia's arms. Sea Hawk made a noise of confusion and stepped back, "That doesn't make any sense, is she alright?"

Scorpia eyed Adora as she fiddled and messed around in her arms, "I don't know, but she _is _getting on my last nerve," She tightened her grip, lowering her voice, "And she's not going anywhere."

Sea Hawk smirked, "We'll see about that!" He grabbed an imaginary sword and swung it forward, before latching onto Scorpia's arm and yanking her back, "En Guard!"

Scorpia narrowed her eyes, pulling Adora back like a rag doll. The two struggled for a few seconds before Adora giggled and pulled them together, causing them to stop and look. She awed and used her hands to cup both their chins, "You guys are my best friends!"

Continuing, Sea Hawk yanked Adora as hard as he could, to no avail, "Hand. her. OVER!"

Scorpia growled and yanked her back, "LET GO! Catra and Y/n trusted me with watching her, I can't let them down!"

Adora giggled, "They're mean..."

"Catra's misunderstood! And Y/n is the nicest person I know! How? You of all people should know that!" Scorpia snapped, "You grew up together!"

The scorpion sighed and let go, "I can't compete with that. No matter what I do I can't seem to get them to trust me."

Sea Hawk's eyes widened and he listened closely, watching Scorpia as she sat down solemnly, "Y/n, yeah we hang out, and they'll joke with me but...They'll drop everything on a dime if it's for Catra...They have a bond...I want to be apart of that."

Scorpia sighed, "And you!"

Adora gasped and pointed to herself in surprise, "Me?"

"Even when they're trying to kill you, you can just tell! They might not show it, but they still care about you! Of course they do. You were all best friends." Scorpia put her claws over her face, "I just want them to see me as being worth their time too."

Adora tilted her head at Sea Hawk who was tearing up. His eyes were red and his nose was all runny. He sniffed and a few tears ran down his face, "I...I know how you feel."

* * *

Adora yawned on the floor, adjusting her position to be more comfy. Sea Hawk and Scorpia had pulled boxes down to sit on as they vented about their feelings.

"...I mean, just once I'd like to hang out with Mermista and her friends! I'm good at groups!" He stressed, "I have excellent stories of daring do! Why don't they want me around?"

Scorpia sighed, "I hear you, Y/n has been so busy lately and has been throwing themself into work and I'm worried for them! I don't know what happened between them and Catra and I'm worried they're going to burn themself out! And also, since Catra got promoted she's been busy as well but she still expects me to make time for her! Does she even understand how much I do for her?"

"Exactly! It seems like the only time anyone wants us to hang is they need a ride or do something for them!" Sea Hawk agreed.

Scorpia nodded, "Tell me about it. Catra once used my rock hard exoskeleton as a nail file!" She stressed, "I even had to buff!"

The scorpion looked up in confusion when she heard Sea Hawk laughing and after concluding that he wasn't laughing at her, she let out a loud bellow of laughter.

Scorpia stopped when she felt her stomach begin to hurt and she took a deep breath, "Is there something wrong with us?"

Sea Hawk looked down in thought, "You know..."

They both turned away to notice Adora, who they had completely forgotten about, had gotten up and was listening to their conversation, "You guys...You're really great! You're just like the best!"

As she slurred her words, the two looked at each other in thought, "You're _good _friends. And _good_ people! And I like you~"

Adora giggled and tripped over her own feet, landing on Scorpia's arm and feeling the sharp spines on her shoulders, "You are _so _pointy!"

Sea Hawk's eyes glowed as he moved about, "You know what, she's right! We _are _really great!"

"I'm clever!" He felt his moustache and fiddled with the hairs, before jumping up onto a box and striking a pose, "R_oguishly _good looking, and a top-notch sailor!"

"I don't care if people don't think I'm cool! I don't need their opinions to validate me! I'm Sea Hawk!"

Scorpia, who was holding Adora like a baby, stood up. Adora held onto Scorpia tightly, half asleep, "I am brave, strong, give _great _hugs, and I'm loyal!"

The white haired scorpion placed Adora gently onto the floor, "You may have left Catra and Y/n, but someday they're gonna realize that I won't, because that's who I am!"

Adora yelled and clapped her hands, "Yayyyy!"

Scorpia punched the air, hyped up, "And I'm also someone who's about to kick some bug butt!"

"Let's show them what we're made of!"


	23. Shadow Weaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in short: fuck shadow weaver.

Anxiously scratching at your arm, you made your way through Hordak's sanctum. The warm whirring of machines and other knick knacks you couldn't begin to understand went drilling through your head like a torture device. This whole place was eerie, it sent shivers down your spine everytime you entered. What was he doing in here? And why? 

"Why is Shadow Weaver still in the Fright zone?" Hordak's cold, calculating voice echoed against the chamber. It practically forced you to bow in his ever watching presence. Oh, right. Her. You clenched your fists and stood at attention. Catra. You don't understand. Why does she keep defending her? Doesn't she realize how horrible she is? She's disgusting. A monster held together with only dark magic and the aching soul of a scorned, evil old woman. 

You cleared your throat, "She's a prisoner is she not?"

"A prisoner who knows too much. I want her banished."

"Trust me. I want her gone as much as you do but-" You stopped. Do I...No, "She still could have value to us."

Hordak sneered and you flinched, watching him turn around, "S-she knows more about this planet than anyone, right? Surely there's something that we could use to our advantage."

He walked closer, the smallest of a smug look in his red eyes at watching you shrivel under his gaze. He completely disregarded your sentence, "What if she escapes?"

"I-"

"What if she strays to the opposing side and that information about us now becomes a weapon that the Rebellion can use against us?" He lowered down to your level, glaring at you, "Have you taken _that _into consideration? Because that is too much of a risk I am willing to take."

"Of course," You nodded, "_But_ also...Consider, she's not connected to the Black Garnet anymore. That means she's weak. She has no magic. I don't think she'll be able to get out in the first place. I'm more than sure I can handle her,"

Before you could see Hordak's wrath, or even, agreement, your vision went black. The lights went out.

His Sanctum was even spookier in the dark. Hordak's red eyes softened and you turned around to see who he was looking at. You let out a surprised yelp to see a haunting, spiderlike silhouette. Before you could run, the lights came back on and...oh. It's just Entrapta.

She turned around innocently, just noticing you standing there, "Oh hi, Y/n! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Entrapta, It's just you, and um...I'm a Force Captain? I'm kinda doing my job here," You sighed, then tilted your head in confusion, "Uhh, what are you doing here?"

She hopped off of her hair-stool and landed next to you, "I've been integrating the first one's tech we got from the Northern Reach into Hordak's pre-existing portal mainframe, but it maybe slightly completely overloaded the Fright Zone energy grid."

P-portal?

She hummed and walked next to Hordak, "So we're gonna have to redesign that."

"What Entrapta is doing does _not _concern you, Force Captain." Hordak sneered.

You cleared your throat and took a step back, "Of course not, Lord Hordak... I was just..."

Entrapta's smile fell and she looked between the two of you. She oh'ed and got the message, "Were you two having a meeting? Sorry. Again." She lifted a hairy tendril and used it to pull herself of the ground, "I guess I should be going."

"No." Hordak snapped, "You stay."

You began to sweat when he approached, "You have two days to extract whatever information you can from your prisoner. Then, you will banish her to Beast Island."

"Do you understand? Or do I have to _make _myself understood?"

You flinched, expecting him to at least try to hit you, but he didn't. He waited for a response, "Well?"

"No," You cleared your throat, "I...I understand, Lord Hordak."

Entrapta waved innocently with her hands and you gave a small smile, before turning back around, "Bye Y/n!"

"Bye..."

What do I do? Catra...She doesn't want Shadow Weaver gone. Why? She was horrible to us. Doesn't she want to be happy? 

You sighed and walked out of Hordak's sanctum, making your way to the balcony. Leaning up against the wall, you took a few deep breaths. In and out. In...and out...

* * *

As polluted as the Fright Zone is, it does have its charms. Albeit, you have to get used to it, but a charm nonetheless. You closed your eyes, focusing on the constant whir of the Fright Zone. Always there, always watching. So, anxiety inducing. Sighing, you opened your eyes again.

"Hey, Y/n."

"Agh!" You turned around, startled, only to calm down when you saw who it was, "Oh, it's just you."

Catra hopped up onto the railing, eyeing you up and down, "Yeah, me. You okay?"

Blushing, you answered, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What'd Hordak say?"

"Oh, right. He..." You crossed your arms and looked over the railing, hiding in your shoulders, "He wants me to send Shadow Weaver to Beast Island." 

"He what?!" Catra snapped, clenching her fist.

You held your hands out in protest, "I tried to make him change his mind but he wouldn't listen!"

She groaned, "Typical."

You looked over at her, her brown matty hair blowing in the breeze. You cleared your throat, looking away, "If it makes you feel any better we have two days before she leaves to 'get as much information as we can'."

Catra scoffed, "Sure,"

You smiled softly, "I don't like her but, if you wanna say goodbye or whatever. I won't stop you."

"I don't wanna say goodbye! She could rot for all I care!" Catra sneered.

"Then why do you care if she gets banished?"

"Well-"

"Listen, I'm not judging or anything just-" You sighed, placing a hand over Catra's shoulder, "Be careful, try not to let her get too into your head okay? I know what she's like and..."

Either it was the lighting or Catra's eyes seemed to water at your worry. She hovered her hands over yours, "Hey, don't worry about me, I'm fine!"

You laughed, "Me? Worried about you? Why are you even surprised?"

"I- Shut up!" Catra blushed and knocked you off of her playfully, "Your lucky I like you or I'd knock you off of this balcony!"

"Oh~ you _do _like me!" You cackled. Catra squealed in frustration 

"No I don't!" She seethed cutely, her face turning red.

"Haha! How embarrassing!" You snorted, taking a breather, "Ahh, anyways."

"Leave me alone you nerd," Catra pouted, hanging her head low, "Thank you for the talk, but I need a moment to myself so go!"

You giggled as Catra slowly pushed you away, "Okay, okay! I'll go!"

You turned around, walking to the door when you stopped, "Take your time, okay?"

Catra snapped her head around like an owl, "Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Shadow Weaver sat still, her back pressed up against the wall was pathetic. You sighed, opening the cell and stepping inside. Her ears perked up once you entered, and she turned her head to look at you. Her hair was matted as per usual and she was sat cross legged, her wrists attached to handcuffs attached to a short rope attached to the wall, "Y/n. You haven't come to see me in a while. What's the occasion?"

You rolled your eyes, "Enough with the fake banter already. I'm not here to chit chat."

"Ah, of course not," Shadow Weaver turned her head away to stare at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "You never are."

"Listen, you have two days," You lifted up your fingers, "Before you're banished to Beast Island and never return."

"If-" She cut you off.

"If?" Shadow Weaver's voice was almost taunting as it bounced off the walls. You groaned inwardly, walking closer.

"_If_ you answer any and all questions that Catra and I may have. We want to get as much as we can out of you before you're tossed aside." You leaned down to her level, "And as much as I hate to admit, you still might have some intel we could use."

She didn't say anything else, she just sighed. You growled under your breath.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say?!" You yelled, before turning around, frustrated, "Just- Say something! Anything!"

"I don't _have_ anything to say. And if I did why should I? There's nothing else I can give to the Horde that I haven't already." 

She just. Sat there. Doesn't she care at all?!

"Don't you care?!" You stressed, walking back in front of her after not getting a response, "Surely, there's something!"

Wait.

You slowly reached into your sachel, pulling out a yellowed piece of paper and showing it to her.

"What about this? Surely, this must be important!"

Shadow Weaver took a glance, "It's unreadable chicken scratch."

"What?!" You snatched the peice of paper back. She was right. The intricate lettering you could barely read was gone. Your face got red from frutration and you chucked the paper away, it hit the wall next to her head, "Ugh!"

"Careful."

You took a deep breath, "Fine. Let me ask this."

Shadow Weaver patted the seat next to her and you hesitantly took it.

"You never seemed to care about me? Why?"

"I do care," Huh? Shadow Weaver grabbed your hand, holding it tight, "Yes, having someone for Adora to look up to was one of my reasons for treating you the way I did but...you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

You snatched your hand away, "That's not a good reason."

"Listen, child." She put her hand to cup your cheek in her sick and twisted motherly way. Reluctantly, you leaned into her touch. "I want you to be strong like I do everyone else, but I tutored you privately, I knew that you needed a little extra help and that's what I did."

"By criticising me and hurting me?!" You slapped her hand away, standing up, "Don't you know how harmful that was to me? I hated myself for years and I still do now! And you're not even going to do the _bare minimum _and apologise?"

"I may be in shackles, but that gives you no right to speak to me that way, I raised you from infancy."

"Shut up!" You stood up to leave, turning back one last time, "I am a force captain and _you _are my prisoner. You in no way have any control over what I do or say anymore."

Shadow Weaver turned her head to look at the ceiling.

"Why do I even bother?" You groaned, clenching your fists, "One, I am not weak and I am not stupid. And two, I am definitely _not _falling for your weird little mind games! You are a dirty little manipulator and I'm going to be _so _glad when you leave and I never have to see your stupid face here ever again!"

You stomped out of the cell and punched in the code, watching the screen shoot back up. Shadow Weaver turned her head, giving a little wave. You scoffed and walked away.

* * *

"And are you sure you want me coming with you?" You laughed awkwardly. Catra scoffed, her hand on yours tight as she lead you to the cell block.

"Duh!" Catra smiled, ambitious. It was cute, "We're gonna brainstorm together! I'm sure Shadow Weaver won't mind you coming along. The more the merrier right?"

Blushing, you didnt push any further. She's been happier since talking to Shadow Weaver. You don't know what happened or how, but you're happy that she's feeling better. As you finally reached her cell, you replied.

"Uh, sure. Okay then," You anxiously flapped your free hand, taking a deep breath. You don't feel good about this. Shadow Weaver...what did she say to Catra to get her so upbeat?

Catra smiled, small wrinkles forming under her eyes, and input the code, still holding your hand. You coughed and caught Catra's attention. She looked up at you, then to your hands, and then back up at you. She didn't pull away or anything, which confused you, instead she tilted her head, then pulled you inside Shadow Weaver's cell excitedly.

Something was different though. Instead of being hunched over, weak from the lack of power, she was stood up straight facing away from you.

This isn't right.

Catra, walked on in anyways, "I know it hasn't been that long, but I figured we could brainstorm together! I brought Y/n, if that's okay." She frowned at Shadow Weaver's lack of response. You wriggled out of Catra's ever tightening grasp, watching from the door, nervously. What is she doing?

"C'mon, three devious minds such as ours are-" Catra put her hand on Shadow Weaver's shoulder, only for her hand to clip through her body in a cloud of smoke, "Huh?"

What? Where did...

Catra stiffened, releasing her hand. She looked down at the blue glyph, painted with dust on the floor, "You were just using me all along."

Whatever happened, it hit Catra hard.

"Catra, I-" You started, walking forward to comfort her. Catra growled and swiped your hand away, pouncing on the fake Shadow Weaver and tearing it to peices in her fit of rage. She screamed, anger and betrayal bubbling throughout her entire body as she destroyed it. The illusion dissipated, and Catra fell to her knees, taking heavy breaths. She punched the floor as hard as she could, creating small indents in the weak metal.

You walked forward, sitting down on your knees next to her, "Catra what happened? Are you okay?"

She turned around and you could see the tears streaming down her face. Her ears were turned downwards as she weeped with anger. She saw your face and swiped at the glyph, wiping it away.

Catra growled and stood up, her body tense. She knocked your hand away and ran as fast as she could out of the cell. You tried to turned around and go after her but she was gone.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated it because the one i wrote was too short to be a chapter on its own so i just added it to this one instead lol


	24. Secret

You dashed down the hall, eyes rapidly searching every crevice. Where is she?

With every step, your legs and your chest began to ache, your heart's beats becoming rapid and more noticeable. You ran past Catra's room, and stopped, sliding a little on the shiny floors. Calming your heart down, you took a deep breath and knocked on her door. One, two, three, four.

You heard a few sniffles, "...What?!"

You leaned in closer to the door so she could hear you better, "Catra? It's me! Can I come in?"

She hesitated, as though she was thinking about it, "...No! Leave me alone!"

Sighing, you reluctantly slid open her door, stepping inside. Catra snapped around, her face pink, "What are you doing?! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Closing the door, you slowly made your way to her bed. She was shaking, frantically trying to wipe away her tears. Her hair, although a mess usually, was even messier, tears smeared on her face and stuck to her headband. 

You lowered your voice, making it soft, "Hey..."

Catra didn't do anything to you, surprisingly and you sat down on her bed, placing an arm gently onto her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay, Catra..."

"No it's not!" Catra sneered. But leaned in and rubbed her face on your shoulder anyway. She sobbed, "I'm so dead!"

You slowly rubbed circles on her back, "Shh..."

She looked around, catching your eye. She seemed to be looking for any sign of deception. After finding none, she sighed. Catra wrapped her arms around your neck tightly, sniffing. You carried on rubbing her back, not even caring about how close the two of you were, "Are you ready to talk now?"

She scoffed, hugging you tight, mumbling into your shoulders, "...No."

You chuckled slightly, feeling your laugh vibrate through her, "Can I atleast ask what happened? You worried me."

"I lost Shadow Weaver!" She put her arms over your back, holding it so tight you could almost feel her nails gracing your skin through your shirt, "She tricked me."

Of course, she did. That's all she ever does...You stopped your face from visually showing disdain, and kept it to yourself. Not right now.

"Tricked me into giving her that stupid badge! Using me to escape!" She growled, letting go, looking you in the eyes, "What if Hordak finds out?! I'm dead! He'll kill me! Kill us!"

Your eyes widened and your grabbed Catra's hands, rubbing her knuckles soothingly, "He won't find out. I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Catra's voice cracked, her eyes softening, "How are we supposed to find her? She could be halfway across the planet by now!"

"I don't know how but we _will _find her before Hordak finds out..." You smiled and softly cupped her cheek, "Together."

Catra blushed, her eyes widening, "Really?"

"Duh," You moved your hand down to put on her shoulder, but Catra grabbed it tightly, running her fingers along your palm. You blushed, before clearing your throat, "We're a team, obviously. "

Catra rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. She turned around, leaning her back against you, "That was so corny, never say that infront of me again."

"There she is." You ruffled her hair, but Catra growled, puffing out her cheeks, and knocking your hand off, "What do you think we should do? Should I tell Scorpia? Maybe she could help us find her."

"No." Catra huffed, "Knowing her she'd probably tell Entrapta, and then she'd tell Hordak and- Just...I'd try not to risk it."

"Of course."

* * *

Surprisingly, you weren't that much affected by Shadow Weaver's escape. You were mostly worried about Catra, and keeping her from blowing up in front of everyone. Of course, maybe it was just your own way of dealing with things. Ignore it and focus on something else, if that even counts as a way. Out of sight, out of mind.

You held your arms tight behind you, straightening your back and looking as sharp as you could be. Deep breaths helped a lot to keep your cool. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Entrapta taught you that. Although she's strange, she helps a lot and she's really smart. At first you were kind of cautious but after a while you guess you warmed up to her.

"...Bring all reports directly to us. No one else, I want patrols doubled, and above all-" Catra stopped her pacing, staring at the wall behind the cadets with shock. She jerked back, almost bumping into you. When you looked, there was nothing there. You hurried to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked at you for a split second, seemingly calming down instantly.

She took a deep breath and gave you a small smile, so you took your hand away.

Scorpia and the cadets, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio, all stood at attention. Scorpia cleared her throat, "As you were saying?"

"Yes, report anything suspicious directly to us," Catra finished.

Lonnie tilted her head, "You mean like how Shadow Weaver's cell is empty?"

"_I _threw the prisoner into solitary last night!" Catra lied yelling in Lonnie's face. She turned around, "Not that I need to explain myself to underlings."

"Catra." You scolded. She scoffed and put her hands down onto the desk behind you, glaring outside the green stained window.

Scorpia stepped forward, "Hey now, Catra. Lonnie was just-"

"You have your orders!" She sneered, "The next person who questions me gets to see Shadow Weaver's cell up close. _Move._"

She threw up a finger, pointing to the door, "I said, MOVE!"

All the cadets quickly scuttered out of the room when Catra slammed her hands against the metal desk. It created a loud echoing bang that reverberated against your sensitive ears. Scorpia however took longer, slowly moving aside. She threw you a sorry smile that you reluctantly returned. Catra saw her and gave Scorpia a dirty look until she left.

You cleared your throat as the door closed, "You okay over there?"

"I'm-" She sighed, rubbing her shoulder to release the tension in them, "I'm fine. Thank you though...For asking."

As you walked over to her side, she turned around, meeting you, "I guess I'm stressed about...you know."

"I know, it's okay." You sat on the desk, on your knees, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't have to yell though, she was just asking."

Catra scoffed and threw you off of her, "Ugh! Whatever, I know!"

She held herself in a tight hug. You slowly leaned against her, putting your head on her shoulder, "I'm here for you."

She looked at you, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Blushing, you looked down, your heart beating fast from the embarrassment, "I-I mean-"

"Just-" She huffed, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer, "Shut up, nerd." You shuffled closer, holding your beating chest with your hands.

* * *

Catra watched her step, edging slowly into Hordak's sanctum. The cold, jarring atmosphere sending shivers down her spine. God, she hated it here. She stepped into the light, finally being able to see. There was a desk to her left, with monitors and wires leading up to a strange piece of machinery she wasn't smart enough to know what it was. Around her were pillars, connected to a device in the middle, that housed a lever.

"You wanted to speak with me, Lord Hordak?" She called out into the darkness, spotting a Hordak shaped silhouette in the darkness. He seemed to be fiddling with a small device in his hands. He tossed it aside.

"Yes, Force Captain, " He said, emotionless, looking over his shoulder, "I wish to, 'touch base' as you put it. See how my orders are being carried out."

Catra tilted her head, in confusion, "Everything is running smoothly."

"Does this mean, Shadow Weaver has been transferred to Beast Island, per my orders?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, Y/n sent her yesterday just like you ordered. Believe me, we are _never _going to see her agai-"

"I lost Shadow Weaver!" Catra's voice called out. It almost sounded like a recording of her own voice screaming it into the darkness. Catra's eyes widened like dinnerplates.

No...

"...She tricked me!" Catra looked up to hear the flutter of wings. Imp...That thing! He flew down, taunting Catra with his recordings, "Tricked me into giving her that stupid badge! Using me to escape!"

Catra looked at Hordak in shock, "What if Hordak finds out?! I'm dead! He'll kill me! Kill us!"

"I don't know how but we _will _find her before Hordak finds out..." Your soft voice exited Imp's mouth as he flew into Hordak's arms, "Together."

He giggled and crawled up his arm onto Hordak's shoulder, "You..._lied _to me."

Hordak sneered, walking forward. Catra's heart beat faster with every step, it practically jumped out of her throat. Hordak pulled a lever as he walked by. In an instant, the lights turned off, and the pillars let off a purple electricity. It zapped around all of the pillars, letting off an aura that felt suffocating. 

Immediately, Catra grasped at her chest, quickly feeling the air from her lungs leave her body.

"I know your lax security allowed Shadow Weaver to escape. I know you've been covering it up." Hordak's voice became louder with every step. Catra fell to the floor, weak, coughing up her lungs, "Lying about her whereabouts!"

Catra wheezed on the floor, looking up at Hordak with pleading eyes, "But worst of all, I gave you the chance to come clean, to prove your worth to me, the Horde."

"This was a test," Hordak bent down on his knee, his eyes glowing as Catra's vision faded, "And you failed."

* * *

"Catra?" You yelled, exhausted, outside of Hordak's sanctum, "Catra!"

The door was wide open. That's not good.

You hesitantly walked inside, the light from outside illuminating the lab. You ignored the shivers, eyes focused on a body laying in the middle of the room, "Catra..?"

"Catra!" You ran forward, nearly tripping at what you saw. No. No!

You fell to your knees, holding Catra close, listening for a pulse. Nothing. No breath. No pulse. Dead. Gone...Catra...No...

You held her head, listening for any sign of life. This can't be happening.

Tears were streaming down your face, clinging to your hair, your clothes.

She can't be gone! No!

You sobbed into her body, holding her as tight as you could. Your body ached. The sound of your heartbeat echoed in your ears.

Until, you heard a heartbeat that wasn't yours. Your eyes opened slowly, and so did Catra's. She groggily opened her eyes, them widening at the sight of her in your arms, "...Y/n? W-what are you doing?"

"Catra..." You held her close, squeezing her tight. Catra groaned, "Ugh you stupid-"

"Force Captain Y/n." You shot up, wiping your tears. Hordak stood emotionless before you, "Take her to cell block 3B, I shall deal with _her _later."

"But-" Cell? What?

"Do you not understand?" Hordak snapped," Unless you want to be imprisoned aswell for your treachery you would do well to not disobey my orders."

Catra slowly got up, holding your hand, "Y/n..."

He...killed her. Well, almost but how? How is she still alive? What the hell happened? Whatever happened, she's okay now but...

She nudged your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

"Yes, Lord Hordak..." You stared at the floor, grabbing Catra by the shoulder and guiding her outside of the lab. The door slid open and closed behind you two. Catra stayed silent, not daring to utter a word as the two of you walked to cell block 3B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in summary: fuck hordak. also how lucky that catra has 9 lives huh
> 
> ps i updated the last chapter and added a new section to it bc i can


	25. [ SEASON 3 ]

Season three. Whoooooooooo.

So excited.

I accidentally forgot to post the part where Catra gets suffocated by Hordak and posted the season 3 message instead, so if you were early enough and saw that, whoopsies

anyways. school is starting. Fuck. I'm really scared. School can barely contain head lice, do you really think they can contain covid? When i go back i am preparing myself for even more trauma than i already have haha im gonna get a highscore at this rate. but seriously if any of my friends die i will kill myself. like- i do not have the emotional support for dealing with that kind of shit. I will be ending my own life because they are the only things keeping me from ending it all in the first place, so if they go then shit I might as well go too. We'll meet down there and have a gay old time together.

uhhh okay bye i love you <3


	26. Punishment

Catra awoke with a start. It was hard to sleep in a freezing cold cell that's for sure. Every time she closed her eyes, she imagined what would happen, had she not been in a cell. She thought she'd re-open her eyes to see herself in the comfort of her bed, the sun shining down on her face, you walking in and having to drag her out of bed for waking up late. Catra's mind lingered on you for a moment. Everytime she re-opened her eyes, and you weren't there, she felt apart of herself missing. She hadn't seen you in days.

She wrestled with her metal shackles in disdain. A green rope-like energy keeping her attached to the wall via her handcuffs. Catra growled and shuffled in her spot.

What kind of punishment would await her? Surely, not something trivial, she would probably be sent away and cast aside from the Horde, never to be seen again.

"Catra? Hello?" You fiddled with the tray in your hands, looking over to Scorpia who was currently...throwing a guard off of the cell block. Catra snapped around, her ears perking up at the sound if your voice. When she saw you, her eyes softened, but only a little. "Um, I brought you your food?"

"I've already had my food today. What do you want?" Catra scowled, keeping her eyes trained on the ground, "What, you wanna to bust me out or something?"

"I-" You stammered, "What? Noooo...well-"

You blinked a few times, and threw away the tray, "Okay, maybe...but..."

Scorpia walked to your side happily. You grabbed her arm and pulled her into Catra's view, "Scorpia's here!"

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Kind of hard to keep a secret that _everybody_ already knows," You rolled your eyes.

"Just go away. It's pointless."

Scoffing, you told Scorpia the code, and she walked to the keypad, trying to type it in, "Sure, pointless. How funny."

"I'm serious." She sneered, "Leave."

You groaned, clenching your fists. Why is she being so difficult?! Doesn't she care? Why would she give up? You'll never see her again if Hordak gets his way, "Why can't you just let me do this for you?"

Catra turned around, her back facing you. "It doesn't matter, Y/n, it all ends the same way."

Scorpia sighed, "C'mon, Catra. You're just upset about being in this cell, let's get you out of here before-"

"Before what?" Catra perked her head up. Scorpia looked towards you knowingly. You turned away.

"Hordak has called an assembly to witness your punishment." You added. Scorpia fiddled with the keypad, complaining about how small the buttons were, "B-but that won't happen! See! Once we get you out of here, everything will be fine-"

Halfway through, Catra yelled, "Stop saying everything's fine because it's not! I _never_ stood a chance in the first place."

"What?" You said in disbelief, "What are you even talking about?"

"I thought I could prove myself but it doesn't matter what I do, I don't _get _to win," She pulled her knees to her face, holding them with her hands, "Shadow Weaver was right."

Scorpia banged against the screen, wincing as it shocked her slightly, "She's not right! Don't give up yet! We can save you!"

Catra turned her head solemnly, "You two really care don't you?"

"Of course we do! You're you! You're amazing, and you are everything to me!" Catra's ears perked up, her face pink. She slowly stood up and walked to the screen. You had put your hand out during your speech.

Catra placed her hand on yours, looking at you with a stern expression. "You're...you're my best friend, Catra, and I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you suffer...So, please let us help you out! If not for yourself, but for me, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

She scrunched her face up as she thought, seriously considering this. She sighed, and stepped back, her expression complacent. She let out a laugh, clutching her stomach tightly as though your feelings were the funniest thing in the world.

You furrowed your brows and stepped back, hurt. Catra took a deep breath, "Caring about people is what got me into this mess. Get out of here, now. That's an order."

"What?" Scorpia narrowed her eyes. You stared at the ground, holding your chest

"Are you stupid?!" Catra snarled, getting up in your face, "LEAVE! GUARDS!"

Scorpia grabbed your arm, hearing the ever louder footsteps, "Let's go!"

"No!" You snapped. Scorpia looked taken aback, before she narrowed her eyes, she got closer to you, and for a moment you thought she was going to hit you.

She looked troubled, until finally she sighed and grabbed you, slinging you over her shoulder as she ran away.

* * *

A shaky breath, a flap of nervous hands and you were back to a still and calm posture. Catra didn't even look at you as she walked, handcuffed, guards following behind her. All soldiers in uniform, backs straight, except you and Scorpia. You were so worried, but you knew the endgame. Catra was going to leave and never come back. You had to stop yourself from crying, taking another deep breath, you looked head on, putting on a facade of calm that covered up a raging storm of anxiety and worry.

Catra's uncovered feet made soft noise against the metal flooring as she stopped by Hordak's throne, her tail waving erratically. Hordak, leaned over, his eyes glowing red from the darkness of his throne.

"I want you all to watch and learn." He slowly got up, and walked down the stairs, his boots thumping through the ground, "There is nothing I do not know."

"Nothing I am not willing do to punish those who have betrayed my trust." He sneered, nearing the end of the stairs. He bent down to Catra's level, her eyes steady in a glare in his direction, "Your former Force-Captain has proven to be compromised, ineffective, and worthless."

Hordak walked past Catra, walking past the other soldiers, including you, who his eyes stopped to give a disappointed glare for a splitsecond, before carrying on, "To the rest of you, take a lesson from this."

He pointed an arm to Catra, who was staring at her feet in disdain. Your arm went to go to her side but Scorpia stopped it with a small, gentle movement of her claw. You looked up at her with a frown, but Scorpia's claw didn't waver, she gave a sorry smile in response and turned to watch Hordak's movements.

"_This _is what happens to failures."

"...Your the failure." Catra's voice echoed along the chamber, along with the shocked gasps of the cadets, and you. Even Hordak whipped around, shock on his face at her lack of obedience. Scorpia covered her mouth, and you stifled a snort, "Ahahahahaha!"

Catra face lit up, and she turned around with a smirk, "You need me, just like you needed Shadow Weaver, because you have _no _idea how to run this place." She pointed in Hordak's direction, who removed his face of shock with one of fury, "All you know how to do is hide in your lab."

She let out a small cackle in between her words, "Maybe that's why you can't defeat a group of _teenagers."_

You let out a quiet chuckle behind your hand, "Catra.!"

Scorpia looked at you with confusion, then at Catra who had her head turned to look at Hordak. You looked away embarrassed, clearing your throat.

Hordak clenched his fists with a grunt, trying not to let his anger boil over. He then took a deep breath and smirked, "Save your little speech. There has been a change of plan."

Entrapta, who seemingly came out of nowhere. Well, actually not from nowhere, she slipped down using the vents during Catra's talk. She ran a hair-hand over Catra's shoulder and jumped to her side, "Hi Catra! I saved your life!"

She pat her head and leaped to Hordak's side, "You're welcome!"

"I don't understand." Catra raised an eyebrow, and Hordak explained.

"Entrapta has interceded on your behalf. You should be thanking her." He smirked, "Instead of the many punishments I intended, you are being sent to retrieve first one's tech for us..."

Oh thank goodness, she's going to be okay.

"In the Crimson Waste."

"The Crimson Waste? It's a total dead zone! Nothing survives out there!" Catra clapped back.

Hordak chuckled, "Exactly."

Catra began hyperventilating, her eyes growing wide. She clutched her chest.

"Wait!" You yelled, stepping forward, throwing Scorpia's claw off of you, "Send me with her."

Hordak hummed, squinting his eyes, "And why should I do that?"

"W-we both knew Shadow Weaver had escaped, it's only fair we both get punished, right?" You awkwardly vouched, standing by Catra's side, "Not that I'm telling you how to do your job or anything."

She snapped her head around, "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Um," You cleared your throat. Entrapta thought for a second, putting a hand to her chin and lifting herself up to Hordak's level.

"Hmm, well...Theoretically, the work ethic would be much more productive with them both there...Hmm, I say they should go."

"No."

Entrapta pouted, lowering herself down, "You're right that wouldn't work. Silly idea."

"...Fine. They shall go 'receive' first one's tech aswell."

Scorpia hummed and stepped out, beside you, "I, also knew, about that thing."

Hordak groaned, "Whatever, I could not care less where any of you do or do not go. Just, get out of my sight."

"You are all _dismissed_." Hordak grunted, walking back up to stairs to his throne. Everyone slowly began to leave. All the soldiers, cadets, Lonnie gave you a sorry look as she turned her back. You were placed in handcuffs by a guard, who grabbed your shoulder and escorted you and Catra out. You looked behind, seeing the other guard struggling to fit them around Scorpia's claws, and eventually giving up, having Scorpia follow them.

"What was that about?" Catra snapped, "You didn't have to do that. You're just bringing yourself down."

You scoffed, "Atleast you won't be alone."

Catra was at a lost for words, she scowled and turned away, "Just shut up and leave me alone. I don't need you getting in my way more than you have done already."


	27. The Crimson Waste Pt.1

The sun, omnipresent in its rays, bored into your sweaty arms and legs. You hoped to shield yourself from the heat by covering your body with your arms but to no avail. You wiped your forehead, flicking away the sweat in disgust. So disgusting. It was so hot out here, the hot sand got in between your toes despite your shoes, it was in your hair, your clothes. Sighing, you looked ahead, eyeing the barren wasteland; not that there was anything there to look at in the first place.

Your feet trudged against the hot sand, it was hard to walk in, getting stuck often times.

Catra squinted, the sun's bright light was hard to see in. She stopped, her shoeless feet sinking into the sand ever so slightly.

"Catra."

"What?" She snapped. You recoiled, her harshness unnatural to you. Coughing into your hand, uncomfortably, you shoved the conversation idea you had away for later, noting how she was in a bad mood.

"Um-" You cleared your throat, "Nothing, nevermind."

She groaned and looked away, not enjoying your company. Scorpia had finally caught up it seemed, heaving a little as she slowed down her pace, "You guys are just as fast on sand as you are everywhere else."

"So, what are we looking at?" She asked, putting her eyes in shade easily with her large claws after catching her breath.

Catra's ears flattened against her head, "I'm looking at the Crimson Waste. The place Hordak sent _me _to die. I have no idea what you two are doing here."

She snapped her head around to give you a dirty look. Her mismatched eyes narrowing at you, clearly aiming her discretion at you more so than Scorpia, "As the last thing, I told you was to leave me alone."

Scorpia chuckled, lifting her claws dramatically, "I know, it was _so _noble of you! You pushed me away in order to keep me save me and it just brought us closer together."

She pulled you in for a hug but you declined, embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. You know what I see? All my hard work ignored, all because of one mistake." She turned around, waving to the earth behind her, "My dreams turning to dust in front of my eyes."

Catra's eyes widened as she pushed past you, knocking you into Scorpia, hard, "But mainly, I'm looking at that."

Rubbing your back, you looked over the hill silently, watching the dust clear to see a large tent made out of a skeleton of some large beast.

"What is that?" You asked nobody, "I thought this place was abandoned? Unless its empty, then shoot."

"Clearly not." Scorpia answered, helping you slide down the sandy hill. Catra had ran forward and was already nearing the giant skeleton. She held a hand out and caught you as you fell, "I can hear stuff from inside."

"Hm." You looked at your hands absentmindedly, sighing. Scorpia, for a moment, looked like she was going to speak, but she must have stopped herself, as she cleared her throat and carried on walking. Why was Catra so stubborn? You just wanted to help.

* * *

"According to orientation, this desert should be abandoned," You felt the shape of your chin with your hand as you looked at the people, all sitting down, some were talking to each other and some were sat alone or playing poker, "This can't be right."

The bustling crowd of the tavern seemed to beg to differ. Scorpia listened intently, watching as Catra fought over a bar seat. She hissed and sat down, grumpily.

"Yeah, clearly. Of course Hordak is wrong." She scratched notes on the wooden bar, ignoring the dirty looks the muscular (and rather attractive) bartender woman gave her, "He's a shut in who never leaves his lab."

"Yes, but...maybe we shouldn't pick a fight with the heavily armed crowd?" Scorpia bartered. Catra sarcastically smiled, snapping her head around with crazy eyes.

"What are they gonna do? Send me to die in the Crimson Waste?!" She gasped and clutched her face, "Would you look at that? I'm already here?"

Scorpia leaned over the counter behind you, looking at something with interest. You couldn't tell what it was. You turned to face Catra, but she wasn't looking at you.

Catra looked onward next to her, eyes narrow, eavesdropping. She must have heard something important because she stood up and made her way to them, much to your dismay.

"...Or that angry blonde one again, I swear, I-"

"Which way did they go?!" Catra snapped, whipping around to face the stranger. You were in shock at how fast she responded when hearing the description of Adora. The purple goat lady put her glass down, staring eye to eye with Catra. She had a little bit of fur hanging on her chin that made her look like she had a goatee. Her hair was shaved at the sides with small sections left hanging by her ears. She smelled a little bit like fire, like charcoal and burning wood, it was homey. Her horns were thick and pointed backwards towards her friend, who was staring at you. You gave a shy wave and they narrowed their eyes at you.

"Who are you?" She asked in a raspy voice. 

"You said there was a sparkly girl, a boy with arrows and a blonde, which way did they go?" She deadpanned, not wanting to mess around.

The lady leaned in, "Buzz off, kitty kitty." 

"What are you too dumb to understand a simple question? Just point genius, I'll figure it out."

Scorpia walked closer, clearing her throat, not wanting the situation to escalate any further, "Hey, Catra-"

"What?"

"Last time I checked were here for first ones tech, not Adora," Scorpia started, "So why do we need to know where they're going?"

You crossed your arms, annoyed with Catra. Why is she so obsessed with Adora? Can't she see I'm here? You sat at the bar, swivelling around to face them.

"I know she's showed up everywhere we've went, but I doubt we'll be able to find her anyway, this place is a desert, and it's you know...huge?"

Catra looked you up and down with a sneer, "Do you _really _wanna go scavenging through the desert for first ones tech, or do you wanna do it the easy way and get outta here?" She rushed to the purple lady and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, gripping her close within her clawed hands, "So spit it out already!" The woman shoved her off of her with a infuriated look; standing up and glaring her in the eye. Her friend stood up behind her with an equally offended look, "There are two rules in the crimson waste. One, the strong make the rules." Laughter erupted before she could even finish her sentence. Catra bent back, cackling and holding her hand up to wipe her tears away as if the funniest thing she had ever heard was happening right in front of her eyes. Everyone in the tavern shot their eyes at the cat girl in shock. Cringing, you scrunched up your face and looked away. 

"So, here's the thing, I've done this, the 'threatening people bit' the intimidation," She put up hand quotations, "I've been there and I just don't care anymore." Catra turned her back to them, unbuttoning her cape, she chucked it on your shoulders. You watched her walk past you, pounding her hand on the bar counter, scraping it with her nails. A loud screech entered the air, causing many people to wince. You slowly fixed the cape, eyes on Catra the whole time as she spoke.

"Some people have a bad day, I've had a bad life," She neared one lizard woman and she held up a knife as a threat to get her to stay back. Catra furrowed her brows and swiped it out of her hands, and using her feet to knock her off of the chair while she was distracted. She picked up the dagger off of the floor and leaped up onto the counter, walking past you, "When I want something, its taken from me. If I win a fight, I lose the war."

You stared in awe, before clearing your throat and looking serious, "Threats only work on someone who has something to lose," Her hair swayed in your face as she leaned over the two people, her face shadowed from the light in a sinister way. She waved the dagger threateningly in their faces, "But me?"

She pointed the dagger near the purple ladies eyes, smirking when she trembled in fear. 

"I've already lost it all!" She swiped the dagger across her neck, not close enough to cut skin of course, but close enough to scare the woman, "And you can't be any good at this..."

You noticed Scorpia move from out of the corner of your eye as you were staring at Catra. Her eyes glistened in the light as she moved her head up. You smirked once you knew what she was doing, "Because you just let yourself get distracted." 

Standing up from your seat, you pulled out your weapon and pointed it at her, cornering the frightened woman. She looked at her friend, hearing a thud on her side. Scorpia lifted herself up with a smile, showing off her tail, which she used to paralyse her friend. She took a step back in shock, bumping into you, she slowly turned around, eyes wide.

"Hi."

She started sweating once she realized she was stuck, she breathed heavily, looking around for help from the bartender, who just sat back and watched, minding her own business, "So..."

"What'll it be?"

The woman gulped and looked back at Catra, "Y'know, we don't see you as an outsider at all! Hehe. You are okay with us! We'll take you anywhere you wanna go, boss."

Catra looked at the lizard woman again who was whistling, and stared at her jacket, getting an idea, "Good..."

* * *

To make a long story short, she beat up that lizard lady for her jacket. You tried to give her the cape back, but Catra declined, saying it 'ruined the vibe she was going for' whatever that meant. Not like you were complaining, she did look good in that jacket Treading through the canyon, you gave a small smile at Scorpia who was ranting about something. 

"I've never seen a room of murderous toughs look so freaked out before!" She laughed, waving her claws around, "It was truly an honour to witness!"

Catra turned around, awaiting your response. She cocked up an eyebrow at you. Crossing, your arms, you looked away. In all honesty, it was scary but in a good way, "It was...fine."

Catra let out a laugh, "Hah! Whatever you say."

"These washed up hacks needed to be taught what happens when they try to threaten me." She purred, getting a buzz off of watching them scramble around to her every command. You chuckled.

Scorpia kept giggling to herself. "Well they won't be bothering us anymore. That's for sure!" She stopped to laugh and as she did, she punched the four armed lizard girl in the back. She flung forward into a nearby cactus, getting tangled up in the roots and vines around it. She squealed as she tried to escape, slowly becoming encased in stone. Her friend held out an arm in an effortless attempt to save her, but stopped when Catra gave her a dirty look. You and Scorpia winced, "Oh, oops."

"Um, could you carry her again?" You asked the goat girl politely. Catra looked at you confused.

She shook her head, "You don't have to ask, Y/n." Catra whipped out her dagger quickly, shoving it in the goat girl's face, who recoiled in fear of being cut, "Carry her, idiot. Move!"

She nodded and ran forward to pluck out her friend from the vines. Catra looked up at you with a small smile. You smiled back, rubbing your hands together, nervously, getting that feeling again. Maybe, it isn't so bad here. You just couldn't help but feel bad if you yelled at them though. You all carried on walking, not bothering waiting for the other two to catch up, "Sorry, I guess I just feel bad if I threaten them."

Catra scoffed, "Why would you feel bad? They threatened us first1 They're just getting what they deserve."

"I guess so." You replied. Catra smirked and looked forward.

"Good," She giggled, "You know, I'm starting to think this place gets a bad rep."

_Glad to see she's not mad at me anymore. Not that I did anything wrong,_ You thought. You laid your eyes back down to the floor, listening to the conversation.

"Oh yeah, I'm with you." Scorpia agreed. You nodded your head in response, chuckling as you saw the goat girl fall over next to you, "It's nice and toasty, if you look for the ground ripples you can avoid quicksand and my exoskeleton is _loving_ this dry climate."

"And you can take whatever you want! The meaner you are to people, the more they listen." Catra added. You shrugged. Catra rolled her eyes at you, "C'mon, Y/n! It's fine! Stop being so scared! Keep acting like that and people here will take advantage of you! Go on, have a try, ask her to do something, but be mean, or she won't listen."

Rolling your eyes, you turned around to face the goat girl, with a stern look. Anything? Hmm.

"You." She looked taken aback, answering a 'me?', "Gimme your dart gun, now. Yip yip."

She shifted the weight of her friend, who was hanging off of her back, taking out the dart gun and placing it into your hand hesitantly.

"Hmm, what's your name?"

"What?" She scoffed. Taking out your weapon, you held it up to her head, threateningly, "Uh, Fauna."

"Nope. Your name is Kyle now. Thanks for the dart gun, Kyle."

Kyle stumbled over her words, "Huh?"

Catra let out a cackle as you turned back around, hands sweaty, "Haha! That was perfect!" 

You chuckled, putting the dart gun into your pocket, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah!" Scorpia cheered. You all laughed in unison as you carried on walking, avoiding rocks and other obstacles, "So, this is fun."

"Yeah, it is." You grinned at Catra. She looked at you as you laughed for a split second, her fangs visible over her bottom lip. She nodded along, with a smile, looking only at you.

Scorpia stopped in her tracks, eyes glued onto Catra, who snapped out of her trance. You turned around, facing them when you noticed they stopped moving. Scorpia's eyes glistened as she looked at Catra, a giddy smile gracing her lips, "Ugh. Stop that right now or I take it all back."

"I'm not saying anything!" Scorpia exclaimed. Catra scrunched up her face in frustration, mostly feeling mocked. You giggled into your hand, causing Catra to give you a side glance. 

"You're doing that thing with your face where it obvious what your thinking!" Catra responded, her body going into a protective stance.

Scorpia furrowed her brows in confusion, "You mean, smiling?"

"Catra don't act like you've never smiled before," You snorted. Catra's nose flared and she turned the other way.

"I don't." She sneered.

"Fine, I believe you. You used to smile all the time, I guess you've just lost your edge." You taunted, walking to face her. Scorpia followed with an innocent smile, "Don't tell me you've gone all serious and boring now, in case you forgot, that's my job."

Catra yelled, "I'm not boring!" She crossed her arms, and everyone fell back in line to continue walking, "Pfft. Atleast I'm not slacking of and keeping us safe. Ugh, whatever, I was just acknowledging-"

Scorpia, who was focusing on the floor, let her hand out, gently stopping you and Catra from walking forward, the sand rippled as you looked forward. Catra bent down and threw a rock far and watched as it fell on the sand, clicking her tongue when it began to sink, "We make a good team, that's it."

"Wow, did hell just freeze over or did you actually just say that?" You joked. Catra rolled her eyes and gave a small smile.

"Right. A good team! That's...us." Scorpia held her chest proudly. Catra giggled, and waved for you both to follow her through a different path, avoiding the quicksand, ignoring Kyle and letting her walk behind Scorpia. 

The path lead out of the cliff and to a wide opening, this area felt dusty, it smelled like decaying animals. There were collosal bones stretching out from the sand and edging the sky, hundres of them. In the centre peice was an even more giant skull of some kind of fossilised creature, displayed proudly. This place was beautiful in its own way. The bones were placed in a way that you could probably hide in them and watch people as they strolled through and you would never know.

"-Are there really animals this big?" Scorpia marvelled at the giant fossils surrounding her.

"Not anymore...probably," You answered. Catra put her hand up fast, stopping in her tracks, causing you to bump into her back. Her ears twitched lightly and her tail swung out of contol, she pushed you back just as a few rocks fell from above. She grinded her teeth together and in a millisecond she was gone. You turned around to look for her and saw her gripping Kyle's shirt, her face scrunched up with anger.

"What are you trying to pull?!" She screeched in Kyle's face, who was sweating under her gaze, she stammered an answer out but you were too far away to hear. Scorpia pulled you closer to her, either to protect you from whatever threat Catra sensed or whatever reason she deemed necessary . You furrowed your brows in confusion.

Scorpia seemed to notice and asked for you, "Catra, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what!" Catra snapped, "Kyle here wasn't paying attention, and led us right into an ambush!" 

_Wait, what._

Before you knew it, there was cackling from up above, like whoever it was felt the need to taunt you. The three of you (plus Kyle and the other one) backed up as you all saw heads popped up from behind the bones in the cliffside. Clutching your fists tightly you tried not to show how shocked you were. Catra heard growling and looked up to see where it was coming from. She saw a large lizard like figure emerging from the giant skull's mouth, the sun behind him blocked out all features except from two big glowing green eyes. You felt your chest tighten like it was going to suffocate your lungs. This scared the crap outta you. 

Kyle took a step forward, her eyes wide, "That's Tung Lashor!"

Nevermind. The fear escaped as soon as she said Tung Lashor's name. 

Catra burst out into adorable giggles, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Is that his actual name? Like, his birthname?" You snorted, "His mom could of chosen any name she wanted, and she went with Tung Lashor?"

Catra cackled at your retort, but quickly covering her mouth and stifling it. Kyle gave you two a look that said, 'Are you crazy?'.

"Tung Lashor leads the number two gang in the Crimson Waste! He's been itching to push Huntara out for years and become number one!" She trembled, "With her gone, they'd run this place!" You looked back up at the figure, who now had a cocky grin on his face. This guy? Really?

"And it looks like today is our lucky, lucky day." He shouted just loud enough for us to here. With a lunge, he threw himself off of the skull, which was supposedly there base, and landed in the sand before us. He was very muscly, with pink scales that had bluish coloured spots on his arms that looked like slashes. He sported a dark blue armless jacket, and a lighter coloured denim jeans, with a holster on his left leg. His boots were almost comically cowboy-esque at best. He had multiple bandages on both his fists. His face was crocodilian in nature and he had a long tail the same colour as his face. As he talked, you could see his sharp teeth caging a light green tongue the same colour that his eyes were. Tung Lashor made his way towards us, his voice raspy and coarse, "I never thought you would be dumb enough to step foot out here without Huntara, but here we are."

He pulled out the whip which was coiled around his leather belt, and held it tightly in his hands, cracking it twice "And now I'm gonna leave your bones as a warning to all who cross TUNG LASHOR! STRONGEST IN THE CRIMSON WASTE!"

Catra let out a bellowing laugh, causing the whole area to go silent ,"It sounds even stupider the second time! Seriously? Tung Lashor?" She mocked, "Who came up with that?" Scorpia giggled.

"Right? What, did you lose a bet?" Scorpia added in between hearty chuckles. You raised an eyebrow as you heard a small laugh from above, a squeaky laugh, and the sound of someone being pushed, then a thud from afar. Tung Lashor growled under his breath, this seemed like something he heard very often. 

"You done, outsider?" Catra giggled sinisterly at his words.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!" She stepped forward bravely, hand on her hip, "First of, that whole leaving your bones talk? Uegh, it's just too much," She cringed. She then put on a baby voice, "But I'm sure around here, you're considered vewy scawy."

"And second, they're not with Huntara anymore. They're with me. And third," She stated, walking even closer to admire the whip in his tensed hand, "I like that whip, I think I'll be taking it."

"Hohoho, is that so? Big talk for such a-"

"Hey, do you even know how to use a whip?" Scorpia interrupted. Catra scoffed, "Well it can't be hard if this guy figured it out."

"I mean, I guess, but there's gonna be a learning curve, obviously. I wonder if your stance has anything to do with it, like other methods of fighting." You said putting your hand to your chin. Scorpia walked in front of Tung Lashor. He had a face full of shock and disgust, but also a hint of sadness that he was feeling a little left out.

"I think it's all in the wrists, you know?" Scorpia began to demonstrate with her claws.

"Scorpia, you don't have wrists." You stated, Scorpia nodded in understanding.

"Yes, which is precisely the reason why she wouldn't be using the whip, c'mon, Y/n, catch up." Catra rolled her eyes.

Scorpia was now adding sound affects to her whip cracking, "Oh! What if you could use a catchphrase then! Like, uh...whip!"

"I'm not gonna say 'whip' when I use the whip nobody does that." You could see the anger rising throughout Tung Lashor's entire body, when finally he snapped.

"ENOUGH! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face outsider!" He yelled, throwing off his jacket somewhere else. He raised his fists in glory, "Who's the strongest in the Crimson Waste?!" The entire arena erupted into loud screams of 'LASHOR!' from every nook and cranny of the canyon. Tung Lashor, leaned down with a smirk on his reptilian lips, "And don't you forget it."

With a flick of his wrists, he cracked the whip forward, narrowly avoiding the group. It hit the rock in front of you instead and caused a giant slit in the ground. Tung Lashor raced after Catra who was already bolting away, ignoring you, Scorpia and Kyle. Before you or Scorpia could move to help Catra, atleast five or six arrows where shot on the ground, just barely scraping your feet. Clearly, there was no helping her, she had to fight this one on her own, you were all outnumbered afterall.

Catra backflipped and cartwheeled out of the way of Tung Lashor's whip elagantly, never getting hit once. She fell backwards and pulled out her dagger, moving away just in time for the whip to crack the rock behind her. She quickly sped further away from Tung Lashor, using her size to duck and avoid getting hit. She winced when she felt something coil around her leg, and pull her down. Tung Lashor smirked, and tugged hard at the whip, dragging Catra through the dirt once he had seen her lose her dagger. Catra grabbed a handful of sand as she scraped along the floor, holding it tightly within her fist, not to lose it.

You stepped forward, but Scorpia stopped you.

He grabbed her by the foot as she slid by him, suspending her in the air upside down. His face was one of Catra screamed and kicked him as hard as she could but he didn't budge one bit. Tung Lashor brought her face close to his threateningly, he laughed in her face, "Where's all that big talk now, kitty?" 

"Ahahahahahahahah!" Catra stared at him with an uninterested face.

"Hehehehehe." She mocked with a smirk, throwing the handful of sand into his open eyeballs. As he was screaming, Catra slipped out of his grasp and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. She squatted low to the floor, watching with amusement as he frantically swatted his irritating eyes. He quickly got rid of the sand and screamed in frustration, Catra walked backwards avoiding an attack, then another as she jumped to her left, and another as she front flipped over his head. She jumped back and laned on a wobbly piece of rock, she quickly realised she was standing over quicksand.

Tung Lashor rushed forward without thinking, blinded by rage, he lunged into the quicksand, watching as Catra leaped through the air to safety over his head.

"Oh no.." He wriggled his arms and legs, sinking quickly, he was already shoulder deep, whip in hand. Catra held out a hand as an offer to help, which confused you. Tung Lashor threw the end of the whip gently and Catra yanked it back, he drifted along the quicksand nearing the edge. At last minute, Catra smirked, she tugged the whip hard backwards and he lost his grip, now neck deep in the sand. He screamed for help when Catra turned her back, coiling up the whip and attaching it to her belt.

She chuckled, "Great, thanks for the whip."

She walked to your guys' side, humming with satisfaction, "Not so boring, now, Y/n, am I?"

You looked around, crossing your arms, "That's- Ugh, whatever."

That was too easy," Catra boasted, now yelling to Tung Lashor's, now former, gang, "Now, who's the strongest in the Crimson Waste?"

You looked fondly at Scorpia as she began chanting Catra's name, getting Kyle to say it too. Catra gave you a look that said, 'go on.' You smiled and chanted her name aswell.

"Catra! Catra! Catra!" Soon enough the whole gang was yelling her name. Catra gave a genuine smile, picking up Tung Lashor's old jacket.

"And don't you forget it!" She handed Scorpia the jacket and went back to get her dagger. Scorpia held the Jacket close to her chest in honor, slowly putting her claws through the holes and slipping it on.

"How do I look?" She asked giving a little twirl. You put a thumbs up, watching Scorpia's eyes glisten. She ran forward and before you knew it you were high in thair, being hugged.

"Ha!" She gave you one last squeeze before putting you down. Catra returned with her dagger and handed it to you by the blade, you took it with a confused look.

"What, am I just getting all your old stuff now?" You joked, Catra exhaled out of her nose quickly, when you hear something funny, but not funny enough for a full laugh.

"Just take it," She smiled and slow blinked. You didn't really know what that meant but you gave a smile in return.


End file.
